Gleepusculo
by AppleCony
Summary: Santana debe ir con algunos chicos de New Directions a Forks a cumplir con un nuevo proyecto, ahí se encontrarán con una Bella muy confundida después de haber tomado una decisión muy difícil. Brittana/Faberry/Santake/Blawn/Puckellen... y mucho más...
1. Noticias

**Capitulo 1 "Noticias"**

_Santana_

Estúpido, eso es este nuevo "maravilloso" proyecto, en que estaba pensando el señor Shue ¿Por qué teníamos que hacer esto?, maldita fidelidad… Probablemente la antigua yo los habría mandado al demonio… ¿Qué hacer?...

SL: - Santana – _Llamo mi madre… acabó con toda la locura de pensamientos._

FLASHBACK

Acabábamos de ganar las regionales y la alegría se hacía notar mucho en la reunión del club, tanto así que hasta Rachel parecía buena compañía… Entre toda la exaltación entro el señor Shue a la sala.

W: - Okey, chicos silencio… - _Nadie lo dejó terminar porque al instante comenzaron las preguntas_.

F: - ¿Dónde son las nacionales este año señor Shue? - _¿De verdad dormí con este tarado?_

W: - En Chicago, pero… - _Nuevamente fue interrumpido por la exaltación de todos._

R: - Chicago, será el escenario perfecto, quizás debería cantar una canción del musical… - _DIOS, callen al enano._

M: - Señor Shue asumo que Miss Berry, no tendrá los solos esta vez… ¿SEÑOR SHUE? –_ Todos seguían hablando, pero la cara del señor Shue parecía deformarse._

S: - ¡SILENCIO! No lo sé Mercedes. Si, las nacionales serán en Chicago, pero para poder ir… Dependemos de un trabajo, más bien un servicio – _Soy buena prestando algunos servicios… bien CALMATE SANTANA._

T: - No venderemos pasteles otra vez señor Shue – _Mencionó Tina con aprobación de todos._

W: - No se trata precisamente de eso –

K: - ¿Puede ser más claro?, me siento como Brittany en el desayuno –_ CUIDADO CARA DE NENA_

S: - Deja a Britt fuera de esto – _Le di una mirada asesina y luego le sonreí a Britt _– Señor Shue Hable rápido, si no Finn comenzará a sudar y nos mojará a todos –

W: - Basta de bromas – _Dijo antes de que Berry pudiera reprocharme_ – Para poder competir en las nacionales debemos ayudar a una escuela con su coro –_ ¿Servicio social? Preferiría disfrazarme otra vez de enfermera…_

R: - No será gran problema… A menos que después se transformen en nuestra competencia… A decir verdad podría favorecernos… - _CALLENLA POR FAVOR_

P: - Pero en Lima, todas las escuelas tienen su Glee club, a menos que hayan sido cerradas… o todos sus miembros estén en el hospital… o muertos – _Todos miramos a Puck anonadados_ - ¿Qué? Hay que conocer la competencia –

W: - No es en Lima precisamente – _¿New York? ¿California?_

K: - ¿A qué se refiere con eso? –

W: - Por favor dejen de interrumpirme, necesito darles toda la información. Entre las propuestas de expansión al área de las artes… -

S: - ¿Puede ir al punto? –_ Esto ya me está enfadando._

W: - A la escuela le ofrecieron una gran cantidad de dinero, para hacer un nuevo club Glee en una escuela en Forks -

M: - ¿Forks? – _¿Qué es eso? ¿Una marca de zapatos? ¿Autos? ¿QUÉ?_

W: - Es una ciudad pequeña en el estado de Washington… -

Todos: -¡WASHINGTON! –_ Gritamos_

Q: - ¿Cómo espera que hagamos eso? –

W: - Bueno eso depende de algo así como un sacrificio – _Si es por matar a Rachel y a Finn estoy de acuerdo… Aun que quizás deshacerme de Quinn…_

S: - ¿Puede definir sacrificar? Porque si es por matar a Rachel creo que todos estaremos de acuerdo –

W: - Algunos de nosotros deberemos irnos a Forks por una temporada – _Dijo antes de que Rachel pudiera responder. ¿Irnos? ¿Quiénes?_

F:- Pero Señor Shue como haremos eso, además este año alguno de nosotros nos graduaremos –

R: - Además, todos tenemos padres, ¿acaso cree que estarán de acuerdo? – _Punto para el hobbit._

W: - Estamos consientes de que eso es un problema, lo que nos hace depender de quienes estén más cerca de ser mayores de edad –_¡DEMONIOS!_

S: - Haber, déjeme interpretar todo esto. Nos está intentando decir que para poder cumplir nuestro sueño de ganar la nacionales los que están a punto de graduarse o sea quienes viven sus últimos días en Lima con sus familias deberán mudarse a la otra mitad del país a un pueblo de mala muerte a recibir granizados que probablemente nos congelen… - _Respira_

W: - Y deberán clasificar entre los primeros lugares de un campeonato que se realizará en Washington en Mayo – _Me está jodiendo._

S: - Muy bien, opino que enviemos a Rachel… - _Nuevamente los gritos comenzaron a llenar la sala_

B: - Yo quiero ir a Forks, amo a los hombres lobo – _Todos nos giramos a ver a Brittany, por un segundo y luego… seguimos gritando._

De ahí en adelante la reunión del Club se transformó en una guerra, casi golpeo a Rachel porque… Bueno ni siquiera había una razón, en fin Brittany me detuvo _Detengan la violencia, _cuando susurro eso en mi oído me detuve, pero esta situación nos ponía a todos entre la espada y la pared. Después de que logramos hablar algo quedamos en que valdría la pena, es decir lógicamente vale la pena llevamos tres años soñando con las nacionales y ahora estábamos realmente confiados en ganar, además quedamos en que regresaríamos en Mayo, casi un mes antes de la graduación lo que nos daría algo de tiempo para aprovechar, al final todo se decidiría en una reunión que haría el Señor Shue con nuestros padres.

Sí, todo era realmente muy complicado nos íbamos a separar en cierto punto y aunque nunca lo diga en voz alta somos una familia, ¿Qué pasará con Brittany? Se me ponía la piel de gallina con sólo pensar que nos tendríamos que separar. Si ella no va, no iré… Al demonio con todo lo demás. Demonios Santana, ¿Tenía que enamorarte justo antes de que terminas tu ULTIMO año? Mis pensamientos seguían aflorando en mi cabeza mientras insultaba al maldito viaje, hasta que escuche la cerradura seguido por un grito de mi madre.

_Bella_

El tiempo estaba pasando realmente lento, aunque sentía algo de paz, pero claro "Algo" era la palabra calve. No estoy segura de si haber escogido a Jacob por sobre Edward haya sido lo mejor, ni siquiera estoy segura si escogí a Jake, pero dejar esa decisión en el aire y bueno, a Edward fuera de mi vida creo que por el momento es lo mejor. Lo único que tengo claro en es que estoy completamente confundida, por ahora no extraño a Edward, su nombre dejó de sonar en cada latido de mi corazón, que de alguna u otra forma respira con algo de tranquilidad. Siento que no estoy preparada para nada, no sé si estoy bien, quiero decir no quiero terminar lanzándome de un acantilado… Otra vez, ni tampoco quiero tener que necesitar adrenalina extrema para sentir a alguien a mi lado. Aun no entiendo bien qué pasará con Jacob, sinceramente no me siento preparada aun para nada, no quiero apurar nada… No quiero correr riesgos, aunque sea totalmente contradictorio desde mi persona, no quiero volver a tener que correr riesgos, pero claro que relacionándome con hombres lobo y vampiros es demasiado difícil.

¿Cómo estará Edward? No es que me importe… mucho, pero la situación en que se fue había sido realmente muy confusa, al final solo sé que se marchó y que lo más probable es que nunca lo volveré a ver ni a él, ni a ninguno de los Cullen… definitivamente extrañaré a Alice.

Aún estaba dándole vueltas a mis pensamientos, cuando algo golpeó mi ventana. Creo que fue una piedra.

J: - ¿Puedo subir? – _Pregunto Jacob cuando aun tenía algunas piedras en las manos._

B: - Claro – _Me aparte para que pudiera entrar por la ventana._

J: - Necesito saber qué pasará con nosotros _– El calor de su cuerpo traspasaba el mío, pero debía controlarme. Necesito aclarar mi mente._

B: - Jacob, debes entender que aun es complicado –_ Tuve que retroceder un poco para no chocar con él._

J: - El Chupasangre se ha ido con toda su familia – _Tomó mi mano._

B: - Eso no significa que haya terminado _– Intente soltarme, pero competir con un hombre lobo era completamente imposible._

J: - Bella, todo ha terminado – _Su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente._

B: - Debes entender que aun no estoy lista Jacob – _Su rostro seguía acercándose, pero se detuvo con el sonido de la puerta_

C: - ¿Bella? – _CHARLIE_

J: - Sólo somos tu y yo, no me rendiré – _Antes de bajar por la ventana poso sus labios en mi frente y un calor enfermante lleno mis sentidos._

Jacob se fue silenciosamente antes de que Charlie entrara a mi habitación. Tuve una pequeña charla amistosa con él y finalmente me acosté inundada de miles de pensamientos. No quiero jugar a hacerme la difícil, pero definitivamente aún no estoy lista… Aunque sigo preguntándome a que se refería con _"no me rendiré", _creo que por ahora solo debo prepararme para recibir sorpresas, Dios ODIO LAS SORPRESAS.

**Espero que les haya gustado, estaba trabajando en esto desde hace un tiempo. Dejen sus reviews, espero sus criticas, comentarios y lo que quieran decir.**

**Este Fic tiene mucho por delante tengo muchas ideas, y una mezcla de parejas impresionante, pero aun así no perderá el sentido así que si quieren leer sobre... Brittana, Faberry, Pezberry, Faberrytanna, Bellatana, Hollytana y mucho mucho más no dejen de leer! **


	2. Deciciones

**Capitulo 2 "Decisiones"**

_Santana_

Bajé corriendo las escaleras para encontrar a mi madre y comencé con el interrogatorio inmediatamente.

S: - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Iré? ¿Es mi decisión? ¿Qué pasará con los demás? ¿ENVIAREMOS SOLO A RACHEL? ¿Y Brittany? – _Apenas podía respirar, pero mi mamá no mostraba ningún interés por responder alguna de mis preguntas._

SL: -¿Terminaste? – _Dijo utilizando un tono muy calmado._

S: - Esta bien, me calmaré, pero dime que sucedió – _Se sentó en el sillón e hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado._

SL: - Bien, empezaré por… ¿Quieres irte? –_ Comenzó a acariciar mi espalda._

S: - No puedo responder eso aun, ¿Quien más irá? ¿Qué dijo el señor Shue? ¿Y los demás padres? – _Otra vez mi respiración estaba alborotada, por lo que mi mamá optó por taparme la boca bruscamente._

SL: - Contesta lo que te he preguntado –_ Fijo sus ojos en los míos de forma muy amenazante, no enfades a mamá Santana… no quieres recordar el viejo Lima Heights Adjacent._

S: - No lo sé, sabes que amo mi vida aquí, además es muy probable que me vaya de Lima después de la graduación, pero no hay nada que quiera más que ganar las nacionales… Con ellos – _Ella sobre todo._

SL: - Desde otro punto de vista, creo que podría servir para que te acostumbres a estar fuera de casa, quiero decir sería una buena preparación para tu futuro – _¿ME ESTAS ECHANDO?_

S: - ¿Quien más irá? –_ Mis ojos se humedecieron en algún momento, porque mi madre estaba secando pequeñas lágrimas de mi rostro._

SL: - Creo que el señor Shue les mencionó que probablemente la responsabilidad recaería en los más grandes, ya que los padres de los más pequeños se negaron casi rotundamente –

S: - Y eso ¿En qué nos deja? – _Me estoy poniendo algo nerviosa._

SL: - Los padres de Tina se negaron, así que ella no irá y… -

S: - Mike tampoco irá y si es por edad y condiciones señor "piernas inútiles" tampoco irá – _Interrumpí._

SL: - No seas hiriente Santana, pero tienes razón Artie no irá, y por una cuestión económica Sam tampoco – _Oh, yo dormía con Sam. Concéntrate._

S: - Sam, un momento Sam vive con Finn y Kurt, no creo que sus padres lo adopten o algo así –_ De que estoy hablando._

SL: - Claro, Carol estaba de acuerdo con que fueran, pero Burt se opuso muy drásticamente, no me extraña que su hijo sea gay… - _Abrí los ojos y levante una ceja en sentido de ¿Qué? –_ Lo siento, sabes a que me refiero – _Es mi mamá no puedo no entenderla a ella… y sus comentarios._

S: - Espera un momento ¿y Finn? – _Si va, por lo menos tendremos grasa para abrigarnos…_

SL: - Después de la reacción de Burt, Carol decidió sumarse a decisión, aunque creo que es posible que vaya es bastante grande - _¿Hurra?_

S: - ¿Mercedes? – _Se acaban las opciones._

SL: - ¿Tu qué crees? – _Bien, eso es un NO._

S: - Lo que nos reduce a… ¿¡BERRY! – _Piensa positivo, será más fácil torturarla._

SL: - Creo que sí, y Quinn también su madre no tenía inconvenientes con que se fuera – _Había olvidado a Quinn por completo._

S: - Entonces ¿serán solo chicas? –_ Mirada amenazante _– Mamá, no te persigas, sabes a lo que me refiero –

SL: - Y Puck… Me quedo tranquila con que vaya un chico, aunque antes eras bastante amiga de Quinn… - _Odio estas charlas en donde se transa… Mi sexualidad_.

S: - Mamá no seas paranoica, Quinn es una amiga tu sabes que es Brittany… Un momento ¿Y BRITTANY? – _Latidos rápidos… Bum Bum._

SL: - Bien, aquí es el momento difícil en donde tienes que aprender a tomar decisiones de adultos, ya no eres una nena pequeña… - _BLA BLA BLA_

S: - Ve al punto – Dij_e secamente._

SL: - Brittany no irá – _Lágrimas otra vez._

S: - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Hablaste con sus padres? ¡VE A HABLAR CON SUS PADRES! –_ El control de mi respiración murió._

SL: - Cálmate Santana – _Tras el reto tapé mis orejas instantáneamente_ – No exageres, pero de verdad necesito que te tranquilices –

S: - Esta bien… -

SL: - Brittany no irá, porque sus notas son pésimas. Una transferencia la afectaría demasiado y tiene que graduarse –

S: - Es estúpido, le enseñe a leer a Brittany hace dos años… Me necesita, al demonio con la graduación – _No es justo…_

SL: - Piensa antes de hablar y también hay algo más… Si tu no vas, tampoco irá Rachel ni Quinn - _¿Qué?_

S: - ¿Qué? Ahora soy guarda espaldas… O sea esto me clava a mí – _Claro siempre dejemos que Santana tome la decisión como es la Perra dañará a alguien igual._

SL: - Al parecer das seguridad, pero Santana la decisión es tuya. Sabes que te apoyaré ante todo – _Beso mi frente, se paro y se perdió en la cocina._

Subí rápidamente la escalera, que diablos haré. Me acosté en la cama y me quede mirando el techo por un largo rato ¿Qué hacer? Me quedo o me voy, de todas formas perderé algo… Seguí dando vueltas hasta que finalmente me decidí por enviar un mensaje.

**Tenemos que hablar. S**

**Carita triste (no sé cómo se hace para juntar los dos puntos). Mi mamá acaba de terminar de hablar conmigo. B**

**También acabo de terminar una conversación con mi madre. S**

**¿Qué haremos? B**

**No lo sé Britt, pero ¿voy para allá? S**

**Pero tendrás que subir por la ventana, mis padres están algo enojados. B**

**Está bien voy para allá. S**

**Te esperaré con la ventana abierta. B**

Tras leer el último mensaje cogí mi bolso, mis llaves y me detuve frente a mi iphod, algo de música servirá… Cualquier cosa servirá.

Subí al auto y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje de Britt.

**Olvidé decirte algo. B**

**¿Qué cosa Britt? S**

**Te amo pase lo que pase. B**

Encendí el motor y ahí estaba. La canción perfecta.

_Jacob_

Bella aun estaba demasiado confundida y era entendible, el maldito chupasangre y toda su familia se habían ido, pero quien sabía si regresarían en algún momento, aunque por ahora no había más malditos vampiros persiguiéndola.

Los pensamientos seguían dando vuelta en mi cabeza, tengo miedo. La última vez que Edward se fue Bella quedo tan destruida que se lanzó por un acantilado, no puedo dejar que eso vuelva a suceder, no puedo perderla. Sé que ella me quiere, pero le está costando mucho aclarar todas sus ideas, así que tendré que buscar la forma de acercarme más a ella para mantenerla a salvo y también para que aclare sus sentimientos.

Aun siento sus latidos en mis manos, pero vamos Jake piensa… Lo tengo, pero para eso necesitaré algo de ayuda, definitivamente necesitaré al más fiel.

S:- ¿Para que necesitas mi ayuda? _– Diablos siempre olvido controlar todos mis pensamientos. Seth estaba detrás de mi esperando respuestas._

J: - Seth, necesito que me hagas un favor, no, es más que eso necesito que me acompañes a cumplir con una misión _– Vamos Seth._

S: - Bien, ¿de qué se trata? –

J: - Necesito que me acompañes a Forks –

S: - ¿A Forks? ¿Ahora? ¿Para qué? – _Demasiadas preguntas_

J: - Seré más claro, necesito que me acompañes a la escuela en Forks – _No me falles._

S: - No entiendo para que necesitas que te acompañe, puedes ir solo – _DIABLOS!_

J: - No puedo ir sólo Seth, necesito que me acompañes y te inscribas conmigo en la escuela de Forks – _Ese no es un rostro de aceptación_ – Vamos Seth, necesito un compañero.

S: - ¿Compañero? _– ¿Necesitas que te lo deletree?_

J: - Será divertido, además necesito proteger a Bella – _Seguía sin poner un rostro agradable._

S: - Sabía que esto era por Bella, Jake no quiero ir a la escuela me gusta mi vida aquí –

J: - Por favor Seth no hagas que te ruegue, necesito tu ayuda _– Creo que recurriré a la mirada de cachorro_.

S: - No me mires así, no cambiaré de opinión – _Esto mejora un poco._

J: - Pensé que eras el más fiel… Vamos – _Ya casi…_

S: - Arrg, está bien Jacob… Iremos a la escuela – _LISTO._

**Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar sus Reviews. Me interesan todas sus sugerencias.**

**Mi twitter Applecony **


	3. No hay necesidad de decir adiós

Capitulo 3** "No hay necesidad de decir adiós" **

_Brittany_

Envié el último mensaje y me apoyé en la ventana… No, no hubo respuesta. Pensamientos, pensamientos, esto no suele ser así, estoy muy confundida, tengo miedo y mucha rabia. Se supone que este año sería algo especial, mágico como de cuento de hadas o una película Disney… Y ahora mis amigos y mi novia se van a jugar con hombres lobos mientras yo me quedo aquí… Santana, nuestra relación era increíble, "_mi novia_" decirlo era como un sueño, nunca creí que sería así, después de todo lo que pasamos realmente nuestra historia parecía una película… Independiente, en verdad una historia muy confusa, pero al final una historia de amor... aunque en Disney jamás se enamoraron dos princesas, sin embargo Mulan me parece muy extraña, estoy segura de que "el general Shang" era una chica, pero en realidad desde que era pequeña siempre desee ser el príncipe azul, después de todo ellos montaban el caballo blanco, claro que yo preferiría que fuese un unicornio.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una ardiente latina que me hacía señas desde mi jardín trasero.

B: - Hola – _Apenas hable, solo era para que pudiera leer mis labios._

S: - Britt hace meses que no hago esto – _Santana también hablo bajo, y tenía razón hace meses que no subía por mi ventana, desde que formalizamos nuestra relación ya no debíamos ocultarnos._

B: - Sube por la casa del árbol y sal por la ventana – _Me miró con cara de estas loca, pero comenzó a subir las escaleras de la casa del árbol._

Santana subía lentamente hacia la casa, pero con bastantes dificultades, ya que iba vestida con un corto vestido verde apretadísimo, una chaqueta de mezclilla muy corta también, pero lo que le estaba causando más problemas eran sus botas de tacón aterciopeladas.

B: - Bien ahora debes salir por la ventana y moverte despacio por esa rama – _Su mirada volvió a decir estás loca, pero nuevamente sólo siguió mis instrucciones._

S: - ¿De verdad hacíamos esto todos los viernes? –_ Dijo mientras se abrazada de la rama para no caerse._

B: - Creo que… no me acuerdo, cuidado – _Estiré mi mano_ – Falta poco – _Tomo mi mano y empecé a acercarla a mi lentamente._

S:- Bien, creo que ya estoy dentro – _Saltó la ventana y me dio un abrazo apretadísimo del cual no quería soltarme._

B: - ¿Cómo estás? –

S: - Bien, pero recuérdame que cuando deba subir un árbol… no tengo que usar tacones – _Me sonrió._

_Santana_

S: - Bien – _soltamos el abrazo_ - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

B: - No lo sé ¿No podeos tan sólo abrazarnos un momento? – _Se sentó sobre la cama e hizo un gesto para que la siguiera._

S: - Tendremos que hablar sobre esto en algún momento – _Me senté al lado de ella._

B: - Pero si nos dormimos quizás despertemos y haya sido sólo un sueño – _Se recostó a un lado de la cama._

S: - Sabes que no será así… Necesito que me ayudes a tomar una decisión –_ Brittany no respondió así que me acosté al otro lado de la cama._

B: - ¿Por qué tienes las pestañas tan largas? – _Dijo un vez que nuestras miradas se encontraron._

S: - ¿Por qué no me ayudas a tomar la decisión correcta? –_ Una distancia permaneció entre nosotras._

B: - Santana tu sabes cuál es la decisión que debes tomar, será por el bien de todos –_ Por primera vez en mucho tiempo escuché la voz seria de Brittany._

S: - ¿Qué pasará con nosotras? – _Acerque levemente mi rostro al suyo._

B: - Un momento, que estés un poco lejos ¿no significa que estaremos solteras verdad? –

S: ¿Qué? No claro que no, no digas eso _– No pude evitar exaltarme, mi rostro volvió a alejarse._

B: - ¿Podemos dejar de pelear? – _Me miró tiernamente. Diablos._

S: - No estamos peleando – _Dije fríamente._

B: - ¿Entonces? –

S: - Entonces qué _– Volví a usar una voz seca._

B: - Estas frunciendo el seño, es mejor cuando sonríes – _Di una pequeña risita sarcástica._

S: - Lo siento, pero debes entender que todo esto me supera _– Mi voz se calmó un poco_

B: - Si no fuera tan… tonta podría haberme ido contigo y conoceríamos a los hombres lobo –_ Eludí la parte de los hombres lobo, odio que se trate así._

S: -No vuelvas a decir eso, tu eres un genio Brittany… Lo que me molesta es que ¿Por qué debe depender de mi? – _Ya no había frialdad… solo tristeza._

B: - Se que la mayoría piensa que no eres buena persona, pero yo sé que no es así. Te irás para cumplir el sueño de todos, el mío y el tuyo también. Eres una persona perfecta – _Mi cabeza volvió a acercarse a la suya._

S: - Eres un genio, eres perfecta y no me interesa ser gran persona para nadie que no seas tú – _Lo ultimo lo dije con algo de desinterés._

B: - Ahora sí, ¿Terminamos de pelear? _– Nuestras cabezas estaban rozándose, podía sentir su respiración perfectamente._

S: - Si Britt, terminamos de pelear –_ Acerque mi nariz a las suya para darle un "beso esquimal"._

B: - Falta algo – _Rozo su boca con la mía en un beso sumamente tierno_ – No puede haber reconciliación sin un beso.

S: - ¿Sabes que cuando no sé cómo explicar las cosas prefiero cantar verdad? – _Brittany asintió _– Bueno aquí va lo que siento ahora.

It started out as a feeling  
Comenzó como un sentimiento  
Which then grew into a hope  
Que luego se convirtió en una esperanza  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Que luego se convirtió en un pensamiento tranquilo  
Which then turned into a quiet word  
Que luego se convirtió en una palabra tranquila

And then that word grew louder and louder  
Y luego esa palabra cada vez más fuerte  
Til it was a battle cry  
Hasta que se trataba de un grito de batalla

I'll come back  
Voy a volver  
When you call me  
Cuando me llames  
No need to say goodbye  
No hay necesidad de decir adiós

Just because everything's changing  
El hecho de que todo está cambiando  
Doesn't mean it's never  
No quiere decir que nunca  
Been this way before  
Has estado aquí antes

You'll come back  
Tu volverás  
When it's over  
Cuando esto acabe  
No need to say good bye  
No hay necesidad de decir adiós.

Pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro, cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que no todas eran mías.

_Jacob_

Ir todos los días desde la reserva a Forks sería un asco, aunque Seth me acompañará… Pero es un sacrificio que debo hacer por Bella, su estado de confusión me tenía muy preocupado al final entre ella y Seth la escuela no podía ser tan mala. Con respecto a Seth creo que sigue odiando la idea, pero más aun mi papá, tuve que hablar con él para que nos inscribiera en la escuela así que tuve que aguantar su mal humor todo el camino a Forks.

Mientras mi padre hacia los trámites decidí ir a ver a Bella, pensé en entrar por la ventana, pero supuse que Charlie estaba en casa así que lo correcto era golpear la puerta.

C: - Jacob – _El padre de Bella abrió la puerta bastante sorprendido_

J: - Hola Charlie, disculpa por la visita así sin avisar _– Tartamudee un poco_ – Quería ver a Bella, ¿Esta por aquí? –

C: - No, no está aquí. Salió hace un rato – _Charlie tenía un rostro de preocupación_

J: - ¿Sabes a donde fue? –

C: - No estoy seguro, pero no debe estar lejos no salió hace mucho –

J: - Gracias Charlie, ¿Le puedes decir que vine? – _Me despedí con un apretón de manos._

¿Dónde estaba Bella?, esto era muy preocupante. Bella era demasiado impulsiva sólo el hecho de que estaba sola significa que estaba en peligro. ¿Hacia donde pudo haber ido? Diablos, no podía estar tan lejos… ¿Y si se lanzó a las carretera?, espero que no esté pensando en el maldito chupasangre.

Recorrí todo el perímetro de su casa, estaba a punto de volver cuando la vi. Estaba sentada en una banca con la mirada perdida y tenía puestos sus audífonos. Me acerque lentamente para no asustarla y cuando estaba a su lado puse mi mano en su hombro.

J: - Bella _– Se exalto._

B: - Jacob ¿qué haces aquí? – _se saco los audífonos._

J: - Sólo estaba paseando, tenía ganas de pasear por Forks – _Mentí con descaro y sarcasmo._

B: - Okey _– Ni siquiera me miró._

J: - ¿Qué te sucede? _– Si bien la encontré viva, mi preocupación seguía presente._

B: - Nada, estaba pensando – _Aun no me miraba._

J: - Solo pensabas… ¿Qué escuchas? – _Cuando lo dije miro sus audífonos con algo de sorpresa._

B: - ¿Qué? A esto… me los puse, pero en realidad no sé porque – _Me senté a su lado_

J: - Creo que sirven para escuchar música – _Dije con algo de burla._

B: - Da igual – _Sus respuestas eran secas._

J: - ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás así? –

B: ¿Así como? –

J: - Así, vacía sin ganas de nada – _Logré que me mirara_

B: - Quisiera poder darte una respuesta, pero ni siquiera yo la conozco – _Su voz ya no era seca, pero la tristeza sonaba mucho peor _

J: - Bien, primero que nada debes parar con esa actitud. Basta de "NO SE", vamos a comenzar con tu rehabilitación _– Me paré_ – Aprovecha tus últimos días de "pensamientos profundos" – _Acaricié su mejilla y me fui._

Bien, ahora tenía que encontrar una manera de ayudar a Bella… Ir a la escuela ayudará bastante, pero necesito pensar en algo más.

**Intentaré subir capítulos más seguido, espero sus comentarios.**

**Mi twitter Applecony**


	4. ¿Un coro?

**Capitulo 4 "**_**¿Un coro?"**_

_Santana_

La fecha estaba dada, nos iríamos el sábado en la noche después de una cena de despedida, el viaje sería en avión, pero aun así muy agotador, tres mil novecientos setenta kilómetros, mi trasero no estará feliz. Teníamos que recorrer la mitad del país para llegar a Forks, sólo el hecho de pensarlo me hacia odiarlo un poco más a que mente brillante se le ocurre formar un Glee club en medio de la nada, maldito director Figgins.

Durante la tarde tendríamos la última reunión con New Directions, ya había hablado con Brittany y habíamos tenido una especie de despedida, fue un momento muy tierno y luego mucho más que eso… Pero en fin todo era muy difícil, tendríamos que estar separadas justo el poco tiempo que nos quedaba para estar juntas, maldita paradoja. Todo era un asco, además tendría que soportar a Rachel por lo menos por tres meses y Quinn bueno, era súper irrelevante, ya que después que tuvo un año de locura total, creo que intenta limpiar su conciencia…. ¿Qué paso con nosotras? Quiero decir solíamos ser inseparables, pero bueno después ella quedo embarazada y me convertí en capitana, tuvimos una pelea en los pasillos, me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Britt… En realidad creo que sucedieron muchas cosas y quien sabe que pasará ahora que viviremos juntas.

Y luego estaba Puck, en verdad era quien más me preocupaba. Estaré a prueba y tendré que controlar todos mis impulsos, demonios Santana porque tienes que ser tan _"caliente"_. Confío plenamente en Brittany aunque se quede aquí en Lima con el inválido de Artie, así que sólo me queda eso, confiar en ella.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente y finalmente llego la hora de la última reunión del Glee Club, fue muy agradable, era hermoso saber que aun seguíamos todos ahí. Las risas, los recuerdos y el amor se hicieron notar inundando la sala de una atmosfera de tranquilidad. Cantamos algunas canciones solo por diversión acompañadas por la guitarra de Puck, pero todo lo bonito tiene que acabar… con Rachel.

R: - Bien, tenemos que organizar los ensayos, creo que skype sería una excelente manera de hacerlos, es más hice la planificación completa… _- No sabes cuánto te detesto en este minuto._

Q: - Creo que no es el momento para eso, estamos en la última reunión que tendremos en meses – _Interrumpió Quinn. Bien Quinnie, creo que no te había oído hace días._

R: - Quinn nos iremos mañana y es el último momento que tenemos para ponernos de acuerdo con todo esto… - "_Es el último momento que tenemos para ponernos de acuerdo", me pregunto si podría pisarla…_

S: - Recuérdame que tengo que irme lo más lejos posible de ti en el avión por favor – _Hablé con bastante sarcasmo._

R: - Santana, créeme que lo último que quiero hacer es sentarme cerca de ti, aun no me imagino el hecho de compartir un baño contigo _- ¿Qué dijo? ¿A qué se refiere?_

S: - ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? – _Las miradas de todos se fijaron en nosotras. Brittany lentamente puso su mano en mi costado._

R: - Sabes precisamente a lo que me refiero…- _El señor Shue apareció por la puerta antes de que pudiera lanzarme sobre Rachel._

W: - ¡Basta! Santana, Rachel tendrán que aprender a convivir juntas para que el viaje funcione y sobre todo por el bien del equipo _– Comenzó gritando pero disminuyo el tono de su voz a medida de que hablaba._

R: - Pero señor Shue tenemos que organizar… - _¡CALLATE!_

W: - Terminamos con el tema Rachel, tenemos algo más importante que resolver… - _Otro más._

Q: - ¿Qué cosa señor Shue?, claro además de que debemos irnos a esta gran "misión suicida"… Por cierto, me niego rotundamente a sentarme entre ustedes dos en el vuelo – _Me señalo a mí y a Rachel. Zorra._

W: - Dije que habíamos terminado con el tema – _Rachel quiso responderle a Quinn, pero el señor Shue no la dejó hablar_ – Necesito que las personas que van a viajar tengan supervisación… - _¿supervisación?_

R: - No se preocupe señor Shue, mantendré controlada a Santana – _Estuve a punto de saltar sobre ella… Otra vez._

W: - Rachel, Santana por favor ¡PAREN! – _Me crucé de brazos y dejé que continuara_ – Bueno, como les decía necesito que alguien mayor los cuide, pero como saben mis obligaciones aquí no me permiten irme con ustedes. Así que tuve que conseguir un reemplazo _– Apenas termino de hablar la puerta se abrió de golpe._

H: - ¡Hola clase! – _Y ahí estaba la maestra Holly Holliday._

B: - ¿Ella no es quien dijo que debías salir de tu closet? – _Susurro en mi oído_ – Deberías saber que tienes mucha ropa como para esconderte ahí… -_ No pude responderle, pero agradezco que solo haya susurrado._

W: - Holly hará la estancia en Forks junto con ustedes _– Bien, esto es ¿Bueno? ¿Malo?... por lo menos irritará a Rachel._

H: - Bien chicos, prepárense para una estadía de locura y mucha diversión _– Esto será demasiado extraño…_

W: - Recuerden que Holly será responsable de ustedes, pero también ustedes deben tener el mayor respeto posible hacia ella – _Era bastante complicado tomarse eso en serio, o si quiera tomarle atención al señor Shue, ya que Holly tenía un rostro burlesco y no paraba de guiñar el ojo_ – Eso es lo más importante – _Un momento, ¿Me está guiñando a mi?_

H: - Si justamente el respeto – _Cambió su rostro drásticamente cuando el señor Shue se giró_ – Pero Santana, Rachel, Puck y Quinn esto será ¡DIVERSIÓN! – _Oh Dios._

R: - ¿De verdad iremos con la señorita explosión ovárica? – _Aquí vamos de nuevo_ – Siento que iré al campamento de conversión – _¿Qué?_

Sentí que Brittany agarro mi brazo y alguien más mi cintura.

S: - PERO, ¿QUÉ TE CREES? ¿¡QUIERES UNA VISITA RÁPIDA A lima heights adjacent! -

_Bella_

Por fin era viernes, no quería ir a la escuela, odiaba ir a la escuela. Aunque últimamente era mi única distracción, en cuando a Edward nada, no sabía absolutamente nada de él. No sé si es una sensación de extrañar, creo que más bien es preocupación o un sentimiento de pre-culpa…. Por otro lado estaba Jacob, seguía buscándome. Me gustaría recordar viejos tiempos, pero de alguna forma no podía estar con él sin recordar todo lo demás. No puedo evitar no estar completamente confundida.

Tocó el timbre y salí del salón directamente hacía mi casillero. Cuando llegué habían pegado un afiche "Invitamos a todo el cuerpo estudiantil a formar parte del nuevo Glee Club, que será dirigido por alumnos de Lima Ohio" ¿Quién querría cruzar la mitad del país para abrir un patético club de coro en medio de la nada? _"Ni en un millón de años" _susurré, realmente era una idea estúpida.

J:- ¿Piensas unirte? – _Jessica habló detrás de mí, e hizo que me exaltara._

B: - Jess, me asustaste… - _Me di vuelta y ahí estaba… Jess y su cara de "tengo un plan"._

J: - ¿Y bien? – _¿AH?_

B: - ¿Y bien qué? –

J: - ¿Te vas a unir al nuevo club? – _Me estas jodiendo._

B: - ¿Qué? ¿Esto? – _Levante el papel e hizo un gesto de aprobación_ – No, ¿Estás loca?, sólo lo tomé porque estaba puesto en mi casillero. Jamás me uniría a un coro, es una idea… - _Su rostro parecía incomodo_ – Un momento…-

J: - Pensé que te unirías – _Interrumpió._

B: - Te unirás al coro, ¿Cantas? – _Soné algo burlesca._

J: - ¿Yo?... No, no… Bueno quizás… No en realidad no, sería suicidio social - _¿Suicidio social?... Se nota que ellos viven en un mundo lejos de Vampiros y hombres lobo._

B: - No debería importarte lo que piensen los demás – _A mi me da igual, bueno todo me da igual._

J: - Bien, en realidad venía por otra cosa – _Odio el rostro de Jessica cuando dice "tengo un plan"_

B: - Bien, ¿Dime? – _Que no me invite.. Que no me invite…_

J: - Hoy saldremos a bailar, iremos a Port Angeles y cómo has estado bastante rara y distante desde que… Bueno desde que se fueron los Cullens. Creemos que es buena idea que salgas a divertirte… - _Diablos._

B: - ¿Hoy?... Lo siento Jess ya tenía planes para hoy – _Mentí descaradamente, pero no tengo ganas de salir y mucho menos quiero interrogatorios sobre Edward._

J: - Tienes que salir y desahogarte – _Aquí vamos de nuevo… Piensa en algo piensa…_

B: - Saldré con Jake – _Eso, miente_ – Iremos a cenar… ya me había comprometido con él.

J: - Jake, ¿El chico de la reserva? – _El chico de la reserva…_

B: - Si, él – _Borra esos pensamientos… BORRALOS._

J: - ¿Estan saliendo? – _Mierda._

B: - ¿Qué? No, no somos amigos… _- Fui interrumpida por la bendita aparición de Mike._

M: - Hola Bella, ¿Nos vemos en la noche?- _Como hacer entender a este chico…_

J: - No podrá ir, tiene una cita – ¡_NO ES UNA CITA! Ni siquiera es real…_

M: -¿Qué? ¿Con quién? –

B: - No tengo una cita, saldré con un amigo – _Como quisieras…_

J: - Bien, debemos irnos. Luego me cuentas como te fue en tu cita, adiós Bella – _Me despedí de ambos._

Los chicos se fueron y otra vez quedamos yo y mi casillero, aun tenía el afiche en la mano. _"Glee club_" pensé. Por un momento se me pasó por la mente una imagen de mí cantando… No, definitivamente tendría que estar loca para unirme.

Me fui a casa pensando en la cita ficticia que tendré hoy con Jake.

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero que les guste intentaré actualizar más seguido.**

**Mi Twitter Applecony**


	5. Citas y despedidas

Capitulo 5 **"Citas y Despedidas"**

_Santana_

Y como si nada, ya era sábado y mi madre tuvo la maravillosa idea de prestar mi casa para la cena de despedida, claro ella se ofrece y yo termino siendo su esclava todo el día, malditos platos latinos. Cuando al fin logre deshacerme de mi madre y todas sus tareas sólo faltaba una hora para que los chicos comenzaran a llegar. Subí a ducharme rápidamente, tendría que arreglarme en tiempo record. Como era una ocasión bastante especial decidimos que sería una cena formal y por lo tanto debía verme bonita y sexy, al final sería la última vez que vería a Brittany, pero si seguía pensando en eso me iba a poner a llorar como una nena.

Me metí al baño, abrí la llave y me sumergí en mis pensamientos. En menos de diez horas estaré sentada en un avión con Rachel camino a Forks… Genial. Salí de la ducha sequé mi cabello y me fui a la habitación.

SL: - ¡SANTANA! – _Grito mi madre._

S: - ¡AUN NO ESTOY LISTA! Tengo que arreglarme y maquillarme – _Grite muy molesta y cerré la puerta con un portazo._

Apenas unos segundos después de que cerré la puerta alguien estaba tocando.

S: - Mamá busca una empleada o piensa dos veces antes de prestar nuestra casa – _Volvieron a tocar la puerta._

Sabía que si volvía a gritarle a mi mamá sufriría las consecuencias, y mis orejas también, pero debía arreglarme.

S: - TE DIJE QUE NO… - _Abrí la puerta, pero no era mi madre furiosa del otro lado._

B: - Estabas lista, ayudé a tu madre a servir la mesa. Amo a tu mamá ¿Crees que pueda adoptarme?, pero es mi suegra, sería raro, aunque para eso tendríamos que estar casadas ¿verdad? – _Brittany estaba en mi puerta, lucía fantástica. Llevaba un vestido de distintos tonos verdes que caían en capas desde su cintura, pero lo más hermoso eran esos maravillosos ojos azules _- ¿Santana? _– Me había quedado embobada mirándola._

S: - Lo siento me quedé pensando – _Salí de la puerta para que pudiera pasar y la cerré detrás de ella _– Bien, ¿Qué decías de mi madre? –

B: - Quiero que sea mi madre también, así nos podríamos ir juntas a Forks – _No quiero regresar a ese tema._

S: - Pero en ese caso seriamos hermanas Britt – _Seguí hablando rápidamente para que no pudiera interrumpirme _- ¿Por qué has llegado tan temprano?

B: - Tenía que llegar antes de que terminaras de hacer la maleta –

S: - Britt, ayer me ayudaste a hacer la maleta – _Nos demoramos horas, primero porque no sabía que llevar, no podía meterlo todo en la maleta y al final cuando estaba todo dentro Brittany dijo que no quería que me fuera así que la desarmo… cuatro veces_.

B: - Pero ayer olvidé darte esto – _Sacó de su bolso una caja y una bolsa._

S: - ¿Qué es eso?... Brittany eso apesta - _¿AJO?_

B: - Claro que sí, es ajo tiene que apestar, es para que los vampiros no te hagan daño _- ¿De qué está hablando?_

S: - ¿Vampiros? – _Eludió mi pregunta._

B: - Y también traje esto - _Abrió la bolsa y estaba llena de tabs de latas de bebidas._

S: - ¿Y esto? – _Volvió a eludir la pregunta._

B: - Se supone que debían ser balas de plata, pero no habían en el supermercado _– Mi rostro seguía mostrando incomprensión, pero a Brittany parecía no importarle – _Pero estas brillan bastante así que supongo que servirán para cuidarte de los hombres lobo… –

B: - Brittany – _Interrumpí –_ ¿Puedes decirme de que demonios estás hablando? – _Subí el tono de voz._

B: - Quiero que te protejas de los hombres lobo y de los vampiros que viven en Forks -_ ¿Qué está diciendo?_

S: - Pero Britt… - _No quería pelear, así que opté por seguirle el juego_ - ¿Dónde pendré todas estas cosas? El ajo arruinará mi ropa… y recuerda que no usaré uniforme de porrista, además dudo que pueda pasarlo en el aeropuerto –

B: - Pero ¿Hay ajo en Forks? –

S: - No lo sé, pero puedo llevar una estaca - _¿UNA ESTACA?_

B: - No lo había pensado, pero creo que servirá –

S: - Bien, ahora debo vestirme porque los demás llegaran en cualquier momento –

B: - ¿Quieres que salga? – ¿_Con esos ojos?, estás loca._

S: - ¿De verdad quieres salir? ¿O prefieres ayudarme con mi ropa? _– Me acerqué a ella y la tome de la cintura, me miró y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con su nariz, muero cuando hace eso. La toalla que cubría mi cuerpo cayó lentamente._

Brittany se aferró a mi cuerpo y me empujo hacia la cama cayendo sobre mí. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y tuve que morder mis labios para no emitir sonidos.

B: - Hueles tan bien, que me dan ganas de morderte – _No lo dudo y dio pequeños mordiscos en mi hombro._

S: - Me estas retrasando, pero creo que no me importa volver a ensuciarme_ - Será complicado vivir sin esto. La giré y quede sobre ella._

B: - Prométeme que no me cambiaras por un vampiro súper fuerte y súper sexy –

S: - No Britt, no te cambiaría por nada – _Le di un beso para que no siguiera insistiendo, pronto fui descendiendo por su cuello iba llegando a su escote verde…_-

R: - ¡Dios mío! ¡Santana! – _Rachel irrumpió en mi habitación_ - ¿¡Qué! - _DEMONIOS ESTOY DESNUDA._

S: - ¡Rachel! – _Tomé una almohada para cubrirme_ - ¿¡NO TE HAN ENSEÑADO A GOLPEAR ANTES DE ENTRAR! –

R: - Tu madre dice que se están tardando demasiado y que necesita que programes el reproductor de música – _Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta._

S: - Maldito hobbit, aun ni siquiera vivimos juntas y ya me ha visto desnuda – _Me paré y comencé a vestirme._

B: - Deberías salir desnuda a la calle _– La miré con una mezcla de coqueteo e incomprensión._

Terminé de vestirme y Brittany había bajado antes para no tener problemas con mi madre, cuando bajé habían llegado todos los chicos, además de los papás de Rachel, la madre de Quinn y de Noah y el señor Shue con Holly.

Fue una noche muy acogedora parecía baile de graduación todos se veían lindos incluso Rachel, pero tenía que llegar a su fin, así que cuando dieron las diez decidimos que era hora de irnos al aeropuerto. Cuando llegamos, nadie quería decir el primer adiós, todos intercambiábamos miradas, pero ninguna palabra hasta que Holly rompió en hielo.

H: - Me costó muchísimo escoger la ropa para que cayera en la maleta –

S: - Dímelo a mí, estuve a punto de enviarlo todo por correo –

B: - Pero ahora puedes hacer lo que Holly te había dijo Santana –

S: - ¿Qué cosa? –

B: - Ahora si puedes meterte a tu closet – _Todos nos miramos y comenzamos a reír, hasta que la voz en el parlante dijo que era hora de partir._

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres y luego de cada uno de los chicos, hasta que llegué a Britt… Sabía que esta sería la parte más difícil.

B: - Cuando conozcas a los hombres lobo dile que me agreguen a facebook por favor –

S: - Te prometo que lo haré, pero tú debes prometerme que te portarás bien, que harás todos tus deberes y que me extrañarás –_ Levantamos nuestros meñiques y los unimos para terminar con un abrazo._

B: - Te amo –

S: - Te amo también – _Cuando nos separamos la bese tiernamente en los labios y me dispuse a seguir a los demás para abordar el avión._

_Bella_

Me había despertado hace bastante rato, pero no quería levantarme de la cama, estaba cansadísima siendo que el día anterior me había dormido muy temprano. Deben ser como las doce, pero no quise ni siquiera abrir los ojos hasta que sentí la puerta seguida de varias voces, creo que Charlie tiene visitas.

J: - Buenos días Bella, tu padre me ha enviado a despertarte. Ya son casi las dos –_ Jacob abrió la puerta de golpe e hizo que diera un salto que casi me bota de la cama._

B: - ¿Jake? ¿Qué haces aquí? –_ Entro a mi habitación y abrió las cortinas._

J: - Vine con mi padre a ver el juego – _Salió de la habitación_ – Por cierto, hay pescado frito, deberías bajar a comer –

Me levante y tomé una ducha rápida. Mis planes de no hacer nada habían quedado arruinados, pero pasar un sábado en casa con mi papá y Jake no podía ser tan malo. Terminé de vestirme y bajé a la cocina.

B: - ¿Y el juego? –

C: - Buenas noches Bella ¿Quieres almorzar? – _Se paró a servirme antes de que pudiera responder._

B: - ¿Cómo está Seth? – _Pregunté a Jake que estaba sentado en la mesa._

J: - Bien, tenía ganas de verte quizás te visite esta semana – _Antes de que pudiera responderle a Jacob mi teléfono comenzó a sonar._

B: - Discúlpenme un momento – _Fui al salón a contestar._

Je: - Hola Bella – _Era Jessica…_

B: - Hola Jess –

Je: - Debes haber tenido una gran noche, te llamé toda la mañana -_ ¿Noche?... Demonios Jessica cree que salí con Jake._

B: - ¿Noche? _– Vamos.._

Je: - Vamos Bella, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu cita con el chico de la reserva? –

B: - No fue una cita… - _NI SIQUIERA SALÍ._

Je: - No puedes negar la química – _Con suerte lo ha visto un par de veces._

B: - Es sólo mi amigo –

J: - Pero tuviste una cita con él –

B: - NO FUE UNA CITA – _Me di la vuelta y estaba Jacob mirándome con un rostro terrible._

J: - Pero ¿Cómo te fue? –

B: - Bien, o sea… _- ¿Qué hago!_

J: -¿Una cita? – _Pregunto Jake._

B: - No es lo que parece –

Je: -¿Qué cosa? –

B: - Hablaba con Jake, lo siento – _Mierda._

Je: - ¿Estas con él?-

J: - ¿Con quién? –

B: - De verdad, no es lo que parece –

Je: - ¿Comerán juntos? –

B: - Si, o sea con mi padre… Jess hablamos después –

Je: Esta bien, que te vaya de lo mejor en tu cita – _Colgué el teléfono._

J: ¿Y bien? –

B: - No es lo que piensas –

J: - ¿Entonces? –

B: - Ayer le dije a Jess que saldría contigo… porque no quería ir con ella a Port Angeles –

J: - Me usaste de escusa – _Su rostro parecía muy enojado_

B: - Lo siento, pero de verdad me alegra que estés aquí –

J: - ¿Qué más dijo tu amiga? –

B: - Ella cree que estamos saliendo –

J: - O sea me usas de escusa y además eso te molesta –

B: - No seas tan grave –

J: - Sabes que intento ayudarte, pero no me dejas –

B: - Lo siento, te debo una –

J: - Bien entonces ya sé que es lo que quiero _– No por favor…_

B: - Que tengo que hacer… -

J: - Como se supone que tuvimos una cita y no quiero que quedes de mentirosa, mañana tendremos "otra" cita – _Lo sabía._

B: - ¿Enserio? –

J: - Es hora de que salgas a divertirte –

B: - No tengo ganas de divertirme –

J: - Por eso debo obligarte –

B: - Esto es injusto –

J: - Lo injusto fue que me usarás de escusa –

B: - Pero… - _Volvió a sonar mi teléfono, era Jess._

J: - Contesta – _No pude negarme_

B: - ¿Hola? –

Je: - ¿Y bien, como te fue con tu chico? –

B: - Estoy algo ocupada – _Jake miraba rodando los ojos._

Je: - Cielos, ese chico debe ser impresionante –

B: - Si, bueno… - ¿_Por qué dije eso?_

Je: - Mañana iremos a almorzar con Angela, ¿te anotas? –

B: - ¿Mañana?... no puedo… tengo una cita – _Escupí la última palabra._

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar reviews**


	6. Hogar

Capitulo 6 **"Hogar"**

_Santana_

Para mi mala suerte los asientos del avión estaban designados, pero no estaba dispuesta a sentarme al lado de Berry, así que nos arreglamos de tal manera que yo quede sentada en la ventana, al lado de Holly y Quinn del otro lado y del otro lado del pasillo iban Rachel y Puck.

Tenía una sensación extraña, la última vez que viajamos en avión fue para ir a New York a las nacionales, íbamos extremadamente felices, tanto que no podíamos controlarnos del todo y las azafatas nos dieron varios retos, nos cambiábamos de asiento a cada rato y no parábamos de cantar, hablar y soñar. Fue una experiencia hermosa e increíble… Y ahora íbamos sentados en completo silencio, de brazos cruzados cada uno en su mundo, con sus penas, camino a esta bendita misión suicida, quizás lo único que teníamos en común en este momentos es que habíamos dejado a algo importante en Lima, quizás compartía más el sentimiento con Rachel… ambas dejamos a nuestro amor y Puck con Quinn estaban huyendo, o buscando algo… Pero en fin todos dejamos a nuestra familia en Ohio.

H: - Me sorprende que no estén saltando de felicidad – _Dijo Holly, al parecer el silencio no era algo que pudiera soportar._

S: - No es algo que queramos celebrar – _Al parecer solo estábamos las dos despiertas._

H: - Pero, sigo sin entender por qué, es el sueño de todo adolescente, un viaje lejos de tus padres, con una maestra sexy y divertida – _Que miedo_ – Sin supervisión a vivir la vida – _Holly tenía razón cualquier persona de nuestra edad estaría fascinada con la idea de estar lejos de casa viviendo la vida loca._

S: - Tienes razón, pero para nosotros es mucho más complicado que eso…- _Mucho más complicado que eso._

H: - No entiendo, o sea sé que eran un grupo unido, pero al final… Es una gran oportunidad – Lo único que agradecía es que nadie estuviese despierto, lo que diré es prácticamente un suicidio social.

S: - Es diferente, porque somos una familia… Vivir esto con todos los demás habría sido muy diferente, habría sido un sueño. Pero no es así, solo estamos nosotros, con suerte puedo estar en el mismo lugar que Rachel sin querer golpearla, Quinn intenta limpiar sus culpas y Puck sólo busca huir de la realidad, tenemos que llegar a una escuela nueva, empezar de nuevo cuando en realidad todo está a punto de terminar y lo más probable es que lleguemos y los granizados que nos lancen nos quiebren la nariz. Además Brittany está en Lima sola, con una tropa de imbéciles babeadores detrás de ella_…- A penas mencioné a Brittany mis ojos se quebraron._

H: - Oh, ya veo ese es el mayor problema, siempre huyo de la dependencia emocional _– Comenzó a acariciar mi espalda – _Pero te entiendo.

S: - Odio esto de la dependencia emocional, odio necesitar a alguien – _Las lagrimar corrían por mi rostro –_ Odio que las cosas tengan que depender de mi, odio tener que ser la buena de esto. DETESTO TENER QUE SER "BUENA" – _El papel de villana es mil veces mejor…_

H: - Es complicado, pero en realidad no podemos hacer mucho… Es más lo único que podemos hacer es disfrutar – _Miré con cara perpleja_ – Todo lo que la vida nos entrega hoy, para bien o para mal solo se tienen a ustedes, su familia ahora son ustedes _– Holly tenía razón sólo éramos nosotros y no podíamos llorar sobre la leche derramada._

S: - Nuestra familia ahora somos nosotros… -

H: - Es así, ni siquiera tienen a sus padres aquí… Sólo dependen de ustedes, no pueden odiarse -

S: - Entonces tendré que soportar a Berry - _No quería llorar más, así que preferí cambiar el tema._

H: - Ya encontraremos una manera de lidiar con eso _– Me guiñó el ojo._

Me desperté y al parecer me había quedado dormida en el hombro Holly que seguía durmiendo así que intenté quitar la baba que había dejado. La azafata comenzó a despertar a la gente, ya habíamos llegado.

Nos bajamos del avión y de inmediato sentimos un frio intenso, aun era de madrugada y nuestras caras eran asquerosas. Fuimos a buscar el equipaje y después un taxi. Holly convenció al taxista de llevarnos a todos así que tuve que irme en las piernas de Puck, era demasiado temprano para comenzar a pelear.

Llegamos a Forks, era un pueblo pequeño, triste y aburrido. No había nadie en la calle… Bueno aun no amanecía y era domingo, pero no podía evitar odiarlo. Como era un pueblo pequeño no le costó mucho al taxista encontrar la dirección que le dio Holly, nos bajamos del taxi y abrimos la puerta de nuestro nuevo "hogar".

H: - Bien chicos, bienvenidos _– Entramos al recibidor, me esperaba una pocilga si todo esto tenía que pagarlo la escuela, pero no resultó estar tan mal._

Q: - Tenemos que dividir las habitaciones – _Prefiero el baño antes que dormir con Rachel… Sé buena Santana…_

H: - Creo que olvidé decirles lo de las habitaciones… - _Puso un rostro extraño como de culpa fingida que nos causo gracia así que soltamos una pequeña risa_ – Pero bueno, la casa tiene tres habitaciones, como yo soy la jefa aquí, me quedaré con la cama matrimonial… Además podría necesitarla… - _Amo a Holly._

R: - ¿Cómo nos dividiremos el resto de las habitaciones? _– Interrumpió Rachel._

H: - Bueno, ya están divididas, según el protocólogo – _Uso sus dedos para hacer comillas_ – Así que la habitación pequeña será para Puck – _DEMONIOS _– y la otra será para ustedes tres.

S: - ¿Por qué él puede tener una habitación para el solo? – _Odio ser niña en este momento._

H: - A menos que quieran compartir la habitación con Puck – _Todas miramos a Puck… y no definitivamente me quedo con el gnomo._

P: - ¿También tendré un baño para mí solo? – _Si es así usaré el pretexto de que soy casi un chico._

H: - Hay un solo baño – _Todos nos miramos con nuestro peor rostro._

R: - Sin discriminar a nadie – _Me dio una mirada asesina_ – Me ofrezco para hacer el horario de turnos para usar el baño en las mañanas y también para repartirnos las tareas de la casa – _No quiero pelear, además Holly y Quinn me miraron con ruego._

S: - Esta bien Rachel… pero me niego a limpiar los baños – _Santana Lopez NO LIMPIARÁ BAÑOS…_

Q: - Santana – _No m miren con esa cara…_

S: - Okey, pero déjenme para el final – _Soy un vaso de agua._

La habitación resultó ser mejor de lo que esperaba, era bastante amplia tenía una gran ventana, así que debería ser bastante iluminada, además tenía un camarote pegado en la pared y una cama pequeña más cerca de la ventana.

S: - Pido la cama que está sola – Nos _miramos y corrimos todas al mismo tiempo así que chocamos antes de llegar, pero me paré primero me apoderé de la cama_ – Gané – _Quinn se paró y comenzó a reírse, miré a Rachel y comenzamos a reír también Holly tenía razón ahora solo estábamos nosotros y debíamos vivir esto al máximo._

Q: - Okey, pido la cama de arriba porque soy claustrofóbica –

S: - Y eso que tiene que ver –

Q: - Que… - _Se quedo callada cuando vio a la pared._

R S: - ¿Qué? – _Pregunté con Rachel al mismo tiempo._

Miramos a la pared… Y ahí está el mayor dilema.

S: - Mi maleta es enorme, y tuve sacar mucha ropa – _Aun seguíamos paralizadas mirando el bendito armario._

Q: - No Santana, ni lo pienses _– El armario era diminuto, ni siquiera alcanzaba para la ropa que traía en la maleta._

H: - ¿Qué tal chicas?... Oh que closet más pequeño…. ¿Cómo lo repartirán? – _Las tres le clavamos la mirada –_ Okey, ya lo resolveremos. Ahora es mejor que duerman un poco, en un rato comenzará nuestra aventura en Forks– _Dio un grito de ánimo y levanto los brazos_ – A por cierto vayan al baño mañana, Puck fue el primero en usarlo – _Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta._

R: - Aun no puedo creer que haya un solo baño… JAMÁS HE COMPARTIDO MI BAÑO –

Q: - Tendremos que acostumbrarnos, vamos no puede ser tan difícil –

S: - En fin, dejemos la charla y vamos a dormir. Nuestras caras dan asco _- Todas nos pusimos pijama y nos acostamos en nuestras respectivas camas._

Q: - Buenas noches chicas –

R S: - Buenas noches – _Aquí vamos…_

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando mi celular vibro en el velador.

**¿Ya conociste a los hombres lobo? .B**

**No Britt aun no, voy a dormir es tarde deberías estar durmiendo. S**

**No me avisaste cuando llegaste… B**

**Lo siento Britt, con todo esto de llegar a la casa se me fue. Mañana hablamos 3 . S**

No respondió el último mensaje, quizás fui un poco fría… Pero no puedo parecer tan necesitada, no quiero preocupar a Britt y además debo convencerme de que ella no está aquí. Seguí enrollando mis pensamientos hasta quedarme dormida.

**Es un capitulo algo corto, intentaré subir más seguido, pero el colegio me complica la vida.**

**Dejen sus Reviews, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas. Todo será bien recibido**

**Mi Twitter Applecony**


	7. Estamos en Forks

Capitulo 7 **"Estamos en Forks"**

_Jacob _

Admito que me hice la victima cuando Bella me contó lo de Jessica, pero de algo había servido. Ahora Bella me debía una cita real y la voy a aprovechar completamente.

B: - ¿Hola? – _Contestó el teléfono._

J: - Hola cariño, ¿Lista para nuestra cita? – _Estoy seguro de que esto la molestará._

B: - No me llames cariño Jacob – _No eludí que no me llamó Jake_ – Si, estoy lista para nuestro… encuentro –

J: - Encuentro suena peor que cita – _Oh sí._

B: - ¡NO ES UNA CITA! – _Gritó._

J: - No me grites, tú fuiste quien inventó la relación – _Alejé el teléfono de mi oreja._

B: - ¡NO INVENTÉ UNA RELACIÓN!, ¡NO INVENTÉ UNA CITA!, ¡SÓLO DIJE QUE SALDRÍA CON UN AMIGO!... ERES UN AMIGO! _– Auch._

J: - Esta bien, pasaré por ti en veinte minutos. Adiós cariño – _Antes de oír un nuevo reproche, corté la llamada, tomé mi motocicleta y fui a buscar a Bella._

Tenía planeada una gran cita, o sea nada fuera de lo común… Incluso un poco cliché como diría Bella, pero no podía usar todo mi potencial en una cita además, mañana entraré a la escuela y tendré todos los días a Bella, tendrá que aguantarme todos los días. Por hoy una película, una cena y una buena conversación bastarán.

Llegué y golpeé la puerta. Bella me abrió.

B: - Por favor, no volvamos tarde quiero dormir – _Salió y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta_.

J: - Espera – _Se sorprendió._

B: - ¿Qué te pasa? –

J: - ¿No está tu padre? –

B: - ¿Para qué quieres a mi papá? –

J: - Tengo una cita con su hija, necesito su previa aprobación _– El rostro de Bella estaba rojo, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento_ – Vamos Bella, sólo estoy bromeando, no seas grave –

B: - ¿Qué yo no sea grave? Casi te pones a llorar cuando te conté lo de la CITA FALSA – _Hizo mucho énfasis en la palabra cita_.

J: - Te recuerdo que tú no me lo dijiste, lo descubrí porque vine a almorzar contigo de sorpresa, para alegrar tu día – _Ironía._

B: - Viniste a ver el juego y arruinaste mi sábado de no hacer nada –

J: - ¿Podemos dejar de discutir e irnos? – _Cerró la puerta y me siguió hasta la moto. Me subí y ella mala cara se subió detrás de mí _– Toma le pase el casco.

B: - Gracias – _Siempre respondiendo de manera cortante._

J: - Vamos Bella antes amabas las motocicletas –

B: - Amaba la sensación de adrenalina – _Claro, le recordaba al chupasangre._

J: - Okey – _Dije secamente._

B: - ¿A dónde iremos? – _Al parecer se dio cuenta de que me molesté, ya que su tono de voz sonaba mucho más amable._

J: - A Port Angeles ¿Qué esperas? Estamos en Forks – _Arranqué la motocicleta y sentí como Bella se aferraba a mi cuerpo. No pude evitar sonreír._

_Santana_

Dormimos hasta muy tarde o por lo menos yo lo hice, cuando desperté Quinn y Rachel ya se habían bañado y estaban sacando sus cosas de la maleta.

Q: - Tendremos que acostumbrarnos a ver ese hermoso rostro todas las mañanas _– Dijo dirigiéndose a Rachel._

R: - Creo que eso no será lo peor – _Se rió, pero no fue de una forma malvada, y además era muy pronto como para comenzar a pelear._

S: - Ya déjenme, ustedes ya se bañaron y sus rostros siguen siendo horribles _– Volví a tirarme sobre mi almohada._

Q: - Hey Santana – _Me levante y una almohada me cayó de lleno en la cara._

S: - ¿Qué te sucede Fabray? – _Me sobé la cara y me mantuve sentada en la cama mientras las chicas se reían. _

R: - ¿Qué haremos con el armario? – _Dijo Rachel después de un pequeño silencio_.

S: - Dilema – _De pronto Quinn comenzó a reírse contagiosamente._

R: - ¿De qué te ríes? – _Preguntó Rachel que también había comenzado a reírse sin entender por qué._

Q: - Es que… – _Seguía riéndose, sin poder terminar._

S: - Vamos Quinn – _Yo también estaba riendo estúpidamente._

Q: - Nada, es que – _Ahora podía hablar, ya que había dejado de reírse_ – Tú ya saliste del closet, dejamos este a nosotras _– Rachel seguía riéndose en el suelo._

S: - Oh que gracioso Fabray, estaban pensando esto antes de que me levantara ¿Verdad? – _Las chicas seguían riendo, me pregunto de que más habrán conversado _– Ya veremos cuando ustedes par de conejitos salgan del closet _– Fue un comentario súper incoherente y las chicas comenzaron a mirarse extrañamente, así que volví a reír_.

Así pasamos un buen rato, riendo y desocupando nuestras maletas, hasta que me dio hambre.

S: - Vamos a comer algo antes que de verdad salgan del closet – _Bajamos las escaleras comenzamos a buscar a Holly._

R: - Creo que salió – _Ya habíamos buscado por toda la casa._

S: - Gran descubrimiento Rachel – _Dije sarcásticamente._

Q: - Si miren, dejo una nota "Hoy me levante a tomar una cerveza y no había nada en el refrigerador, supuse que ninguno ustedes querría ir a comprar así que fui al supermercado a comprar víveres. Les dejé pizza para comer y café si quieren pueden ir a Port Angeles después" – _Amo a Holly._

S: - ¿Port Angeles? _– Pregunté mientras me servía café._

Q: - Santana, te bajaste del avión ahí – _Oh._

S: - Con suerte recuerdo que me bajé, lo siento. ¿Pero para que quiere que vayamos allá? -

Q: - ¿Te estás juntando mucho con Puck? _– Puede ser…_

P: - Hey, no me culpes por su estupidez – _Noah venía bajando las escaleras._

S: - Cállate Puckerman – Grité cuando estaba en frente mío.

Q: - Esta bien, aquí dudo que allá un restaurant… Port Angeles es la ciudad más cercana – _Olvidé que estábamos en Forks._

P: - No deberían hacer tanto ruido, necesito dormir –

R: - ¡PUCK! – _Todos nos giramos a ver a Rachel._

Q: - ¿Qué sucede? –

R: - Deberías vestirte antes de comer –_ No me había dado cuenta pero Puck estaba en ropa interior medio dormido._

P: - Esta es mi casa y amo andar sólo con ropa interior –_ Rachel se estaba preparando para responder y Quinn comenzó a servir la pizza._

Q: - Okey, tenemos que aprender a convivir de manera en que no discutamos por todo, así que tendremos que llegar a un consenso – _Encontramos a la mediadora_ – Pero, por ahora comeremos, ustedes dos se bañarán –_Dijo señalándome a mí y a Puck - _Y después saldremos a conocer el lugar.

S: - Te refieres a Port Angeles – _Dije mientras le servía café a los demás._

S: - Muy bien Santana, después de comer serás la primera en bañarte porque tu aliento apesta_ – Probablemente tenía razón._

S: - Como usted ordene capitán – _Recibí mi trozo de pizza y comenzamos a hacer planes para la tarde._

Fue un "almuerzo" agradable, después de que Quinn intervino Rachel no volvió a molestar a Puck, al pareceré convivir con ellos no resultará tan difícil. Terminamos de comer y fui a bañarme, después lo haría Puck, mientras Rachel y Quinn lavaban los platos.

Q: - ¿De verdad irás así? – _Me miraron de pies a cabeza mientras bajaba la escalera._

S: - ¿Hay algún problema? – _Las chicas seguían mirando mi atuendo._

R: - Bueno… -

S: - No porque estemos en medio de la nada significa que tendré que verme mal – _Interrumpí a Rachel. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul rayado bastante corto, una chaqueta corta, con mangas hasta los codos y botas al estilo cowboy._

Q: - Esta bien Santana – _Dijo resignada._

R: - ¿Cómo llegaremos a Port Angeles? –

Q: - Pedí un taxi hace un rato – _Tocaron la bocina_ – Y ya está aquí.

S: - Noah, apúrate. El taxi se irá sin nosotros – _Grité._

P: - Ya voy – _Puck venía bajando la escalera terminando de arreglarse_.

S: - Te demoras más que nosotras en el baño – _Había estado más de cuarenta minutos en la ducha._

R: - Es cierto, no podemos aprovecharnos del agua y de nada en realidad. Si no terminaremos bañándonos con agua helada –

Q: - Aun no entiendo por qué te demoraste tanto –

P: - Habían demasiadas cremas y espumas y champú, que no sabía que usar _– Era cierto, entre las cuatro habíamos llenado el baño de diferentes tratamientos para el cabello._

S: - Con suerte tienes cabello Puck – _Volvió a sonar la bocina._

Q: - Bien, vamos antes de que tengamos que quedarnos a recorrer este pueblo -

**Gracias por sus visitas. E**

**Este Fic esta hecho especialmente para una persona y realidad lo comencé a escribir para ella. Es mi mejor amiga. Hoy esta de cumpleaños, sus venticiempre... Sólo quería aprovechar este medio para decirle que la amo mucho, que espero que este día sea bonito, que lo aproveche. Tengo una visión diferente de los cumpleaños, porque todos los días deberían ser especiales. Thotys's, contigo todos nuestros días son especiales, te mereces lo mejor del mundo, porque eres un superhéroe, firmamos un contrato y aquí estamos ahora. ME HACES FELIZ, GRACIAS POR EXISTIR.**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!, te lo desean todos los personajes de esta historia (Que le pertenecen a Fox y a Stephenie Meyer)... TEAMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**No olviden dejar sus Reviews XD**


	8. Wanky

Capitulo 8 **"Wanky"**

_Bella _

No había sido una tarde tan mala, en realidad había sido bastante acogedora. Fuimos al cine y vimos una película de terror, es una de las cosas que me gusta de jake, nada de clichés románticos, era sólo una cita de amigos. Cuando terminó la película nos pusimos a pasear por las calles de Port Angeles, sin apuro alguno. Sólo éramos dos personas caminando por la calle.

J: - No puedo entender tu fascinación por el sadismo – _Preguntó después que salimos del cine._

B: - Es lo mejor, nada de patético cliché romántico – _Sonrió, wuou sus dientes son blanquísimos_.

J: - Aun no respondes a mi pregunta ¿Cuál es la manía de ver a alguien torturando a muchas personas? Y es, ni siquiera torturando, más bien disfrutando con cada gota de sangre –

B: - Quizás sea un fetiche – _Ups…_

J: - Muy bien, entonces ahora me quieres decir que quieres ir por ahí mordiéndole el cuello a la gente sólo porque tienes un "fetiche" – _Esa no fue una buena idea._

B: - Eso no tiene nada que ver Jake –

J: - ¿Entonces? –

B: - Sólo me gustan las películas de terror, porque son mil veces más realistas que las patéticas comedias románticas –

J: - Claro, es mucho más fácil encontrar un hotel en donde descuartizan personas antes que una pareja con un final feliz – _VAMOS FINAL FELIZ!_

B: - ¿Finales felices?... No hablo de parejas felices, si no que de historias con finales obvios y lógicamente poco creíbles –

J: - Okey – _Dijo cortante._

B: - Dime que es súper creíble que el ídolo de la escuela se quede con la chica invisible, o que después del mágico primer beso el mujeriego quede totalmente embobado –

J: - No es imposible – _Lo miré levantando una ceja _– Esta bien, pero no se a que va esta discusión, estamos hablando de ficción – _Ficción.._

B: - Claro a cualquiera le parecería absolutamente normal hablar de sus relaciones con vampiros y hombres lobo – _Me miró y comenzó a reírse, intenté mantener un rostro serio, pero no pude así que reí también._

J: - Vamos a cenar mejor –

B: - Se supone que me llevarías a casa temprano – _No quería irme, pero me gusta molestarlo. _

J: - ¿De verdad quieres irte? –

B: - Si digo que si, ¿Me llevarás a casa? –

J: - No, pero te torturaré el doble –_ Mala opción._

B: - Esta bien Jake, vamos a cenar –

Entramos a un restorán de comida china, nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana y rápidamente nos tomaron el pedido.

B: - Parece que tienes hambre – _Dije con algo de ironía_ – Pediste la cocina completa –

J: - Tengo que permanecer caliente –_ Bien Bella, calmate._

B: - Pero… Okey, mejor te dejaré comer –

Seguimos conversando mientras esperábamos la comida, pero nuestra atención y la de todos el restorán se distrajo cuando entraron un grupo de tres chicas y un chico, más bien se distrajeron con una de ellas… Debe ser turista, ¿Cómo se le ocurre venir vestida así?

_Santana_

Llegamos a Port Angeles y en realidad no era mucho mejor que Forks, así que sin mucho que hacer comenzamos a dar vueltas para conocer la ciudad.

S: - Bien, ya me cansé – M_alditos zapatos._

Q: - No deberías haber venido con esos zapatos y además ¿No tienes frio? –

S: - Soy Santana Lopez, no conozco el frio – _Mentí descaradamente, estaba congelada._

R: - Pero podemos descansar un rato aquí –_ Habíamos llegado a una plaza, así que nos sentamos en el césped._

Q: - Aún no llevamos un día aquí y ya estoy aburrida –_ TODOS._

S: - Vamos a tener que entretenernos mirando moscas –

Q: - Santana… esto es raro –

R: - Si, lo es demasiado – _Todos lo sabíamos, aunque nadie quería decirlo._

P: - ¿Qué quieren decir?... No creo que mirar moscas sea raro, siempre me distraigo así en clases – _A excepción de Puck._

S: - Somos nosotros idiota –

Q: - Santana –_ Dijo Quinn llamándome la atención _– A lo que nos referimos es que ninguno de nosotros es… Muy cercano, no tenemos mucho en común – _Nada._

S: - Es más, lo único que tenemos en común es que alguna vez dormimos contigo – _Una y otra y otra vez._

R: - Yo no dormí con Puck –

Q: - La cosa es que dejamos lo más querido en Lima – _Le iba a responder a Rachel, pero Quinn intervino._

S: - Hablé de eso con Holly, me dijo algo muy cierto – _Esa conversación en el avión… ojala no se haya dado cuenta de la saliva…_

R: - ¿Qué te dijo? –

S: - Sólo que somos nosotros y que por lo mismo. Que estemos aquí no significa que no habrá graduación, no significa que nada terminará o que el tiempo se detendrá en Lima. Sólo estamos nosotros y somos nuestra familia ahora – _Había dicho todo el discurso con la cabeza baja y cuando la levanté todos estaban igual y podía escuchar a Rachel sollozar_ – Vamos, no lo dije para que se deprimieran –

Q: - Tienes razón, ahora somos sólo nosotros _– Comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Rachel._

P: - Además debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros y… Un momento soy el único chico aquí, bueno además de Santana que es casi un chico – _Le di una mirada asesina_ – Pero a lo que voy es que debería ser su protector –

S: - No necesito que me protejan –

R: - Sólo estamos nosotros – _Dijo Rachel levantando la cabeza, tenía los ojos lagrimosos. _

Q: - Bien, tengo una idea – _Puso su mano en frente_ – Vamos – _Todos hicimos lo mismo poniendo una mano sobre la otra_ – Aprovecharemos esta aventura al máximo, tenemos permitido pelear, pero tenemos prohibido odiarnos. Nos vamos a amar, nos vamos a apoyar y seremos una familia –

S: - Hace cuanto tenías planeado esto Fabray –

Q: - Lo había pensado esta mañana, ahora concéntrate – _Levanto su mano y extendió el meñique_ – Promesa –

Nos recostamos en silencio, mi mente recorría y recorría pensamientos Pinky promise, pensé. Diablos, no había llamado a Brittany, busqué mi celular en el bolso y no estaba, lo olvidé en casa…

P: - ¿Qué haremos? -

S: - Seguir acostados, dudo que haya algo más que hacer en esta ciudad – _Puck se había levantado._

P: - No me refería a eso –

Q: - ¿Entonces? –

P: - Vamos ¿creen que tendremos un gran recibimiento? – _Si como no…_

R: - Estaba pensando en algunas formas de reclutamiento –

S: - Me niego a repartir panfletos –

Q: - Coincido con Santana, además dudo que esto sea como Dalto o Camel –

R: - No perdamos la esperanza… - _Es lo último que se pierde.._

P: - Si llegarán todas vestidas como Santana, seguro conseguiríamos gente – _Hay si como no, tendré que pensar en como iré vestida toda la semana.._.

S: - ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir? –

Q: - Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para saberlo _– Otra vez me ignoraron._

R: - No puede ser tan malo… Dudo que haya granizados aquí – _Espero que no haya algo peor…_

S: - En fin, ya me dio hambre, vamos a comer –

Nos levantamos y caminamos al centro, encontramos un restorán de comida china que se veía bastante sencillo y había poca gente. Entramos y fue un alivio porque estaba bastante cálido aunque todos seguían mirando mi atuendo. Nos sentamos en una mesa en el centro y pedimos la comida.

S: - No tendremos dinero a fin de mes si dejamos que Puck pida la comida –_ Puck había pedido comida como para ocho personas._

P: - Sólo hemos comido un trozo de pizza hoy –

Se escuchaba música de una radio, entonces empezó a sonar "Your love is my drug" de Ke$ha. Rachel me miró con una sonrisa así que decidí seguirle el juego y comencé a cantar. Luego Quinn, Puck se pararon y comenzaron a bailar mientras Rachel hacía el coro de la canción… Seguimos con el show hasta que uno de los meseros pido que nos sentáramos por favor. Las personas sólo nos veían con cara de o están muy locos o muy drogados, excepto un chico que tenía unos dientes blancos sorprendentes que nos aplaudía sonriente, así que muy avergonzados comenzamos a comer en silencio.

S: - Tú y tus ideas Berry – _Le dije cuando salimos del restorán._

Q: - Fue divertido – _Le sonrió a Rachel._

R: - Ahora tenemos que esperar un taxi –

Q: - Lo llamaré _– Quinn llamó, pero tendríamos que esperar veinte minutos._

R: - Te estás congelando _– OH, gran descubrimiento elfo._

S: - No, es que me gusta tiritar – _Dije con sarcasmo._

Q: - Puck, dale tu chaqueta –

P: - Yo también tengo frío – _Que gran protector hemos conseguido._

S: - No necesito una chaqueta, estoy bien – _Por el frente de la acera iba pasando una pareja que también estaba en el restorán, el chico guapo que nos había aplaudido_ – Wanky –

Q: - Santana – _Todos estaban pendientes de mi mirada._

S: - ¿Qué? Yo solo digo – _El chico se dio vuelta y cruzo la calle._

J: - Hola, ¿No tienes frio? – _Se había acercado con esa fantástica sonrisa._

S: - Un poco –_ No bajes la compostura Santana._

J: - Toma –S_e sacó la chaqueta y me la puso en los hombros._

S: - Gracias pero ¿y tú? – _Puse mi mano en su brazo y estaba que arde… Literalmente._

J: - No tengo frio – _La chica que lo acompañaba al parecer había preferido irse, pero no me tomé la molestia de decírselo._

S: - Te la devolveré cuando te vea, es una ciudad pequeña _– Ni siquiera te quedas aquí Santana_.

J: - No te preocupes, además solo estoy de paseo – _Se nota que ejercita bastante…_

S: - Nosotros también, llegamos ayer y mañana entramos a la escuela en Forks –

J: - Entonces, quizás nos veamos mañana – _Se iba a ir, pero al parecer olvido decir algo –_ No puedes dejar que una señorita se congele – _Dijo dirigiéndose a Puck -_

P: - No es una señorita – _Quinn le había tomado el brazo a Puck para que no saliera detrás del chico._

S: - Cállate Puckerman - _Volví a mirar al chico que estaba esperando la reacción de Puck._

P: - Por cierto, me llamo Jacob - _Nos dimos la mano._

S: - Santana – _Me tomaron el hombro, el taxi había llegado_ – Nos vemos Jake – _Utilice un tono muy coqueto… _

Subí al taxi y todos me miraban con cara de ¿NO TIENES NOVIA?

**Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews**


	9. Aciertos y desaciertos

Capitulo 9 **"Aciertos y desaciertos"**

_Jake_

La chica se fue con los demás en un taxi, y cuando me di vuelta Bella no estaba ahí. Miré a todas partes y la vi caminando bastante lejos.

J: - Hey! Bella! – _Corrí hasta que pude alcanzarla_ - ¿Qué sucede? – _Dije sin aire._

B: - Oh, pensé que te habrías ido con esa chica _- ¿CELOS?_

J: - ¿De qué estás hablando? –

B: - Jake de verdad no tengo nada en contra de que salgas con otras chicas – _Creo que esto fue un gran acierto._

J: - ¿Y eso? – _Sigue negándolo._

B: - ¿Qué cosa? – _Continúa…_

J: - ¿Estas celosa? –

B: - ¿Estás loco? _– Se ve bonita con esa cara de mentira evidente._

J: - ¿Entonces? –

B: - Sólo creí que querías algo con esa chica – _¿Eso no es lo mismo que tener celos?_

J: - Bella, estaba congelada… Se notaba que ni ella ni sus amigos eran de por aquí –

B: - Claro – _Dijo cortante._

J: - Bella, le di mi chaqueta porque ella tenía frio _– Ni siquiera me miraba y con suerte asentía con la cabeza _– Vamos Bella – _Bien, basta._

B: - ¿Qué? –

J: - Ella y sus amigos llegaron ayer y creo que mañana entraran a la escuela en Forks –

B: - ¿Enserio? – _Cambió el tono…. Por fin._

J: - Si, ¿por qué tendría que mentirte? –

B: - Quizás son los chicos que vienen de Lima – _Fue como si pensara en voz alta, ya que eludió mi pregunta._

J: - ¿De Lima? –

B: - Si, creo que vienen a formar un coro o algo así –

J: - Eso explicaría lo del numero que hicieron en el restauran –

B:- Si, que pena por ellos. Dudo que alguien quiera formar parte de un club de coro, además ¿En Forks? Ni siquiera tenemos equipo de football –

J: - A mí me gusta cantar –

B: - ¿Tú? ¿Cantar? – _Comenzó a reírse._

J: - ¿Por qué te parece tan gracioso? –

B: - Lo único que quieres es estar cerca de esa chica con vestidito que te desvistió con la mirada – _Su ironía celosa se entendió claramente._

J: - No seas perseguida, aunque creo que tienes algo de razón –

B: - ¿Sobre qué? – _Se alteró un poco._

J: - Para que alguien quiera unirse a ese club, deberán llegar todas vestidas como Santana, incluso el chico –

B: - ¿Santana? – _Error._

J: - La chica de la chaqueta –

B: - Oh claro, Santana –_ Celos, otra vez… Ya no me parecen tan tiernos._

J: - Aquí, vamos de nuevo –

B: - Mejor me iré a casa –

J: - De verdad ¿eres tú? _– No respondió y siguió caminando _– No seas así, además tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti mañana –

B: - ¿De qué estás hablando? –

J: - Ya lo sabrás, ahora creo que de verdad debo llevarte a casa. Si no, Charlie no me dejará tener otra cita contigo – _Me dio un golpe que apenas sentí._

_Santana_

El chico de la chaqueta me dejó un poco atontada por un rato _Wanky, _era muy guapo y al parecer también iba en la escuela en Forks… Creo que tenía novia, pero no está muerto… Un momento ¡TU SI TIENES NOVIA SANTANA!, tengo que mantener el control, tengo novia, en Lima… una novia que no has llamado desde que llegaste.

Llevábamos un buen momento de silencio en el taxi, cuando Rachel abrió su despreciable boca.

R: - Brittany no se merece eso – _Recuerda lo que prometiste, no intentes botarla del auto._

S: - ¿De qué hablas? – _Mantén la calma._

R: - Estabas coqueteando con ese chico, que además tenía novia – _Ni siquiera sabe eso._

S: - Hice un trato en donde prometí no matarte, así que por favor déjame en paz, si no quieres que accidentalmente se abra la puerta del taxi –

Q: - Rachel no está diciendo nada malo, yo también creo que Britt no se merece esto – _Si sigue defendiendo a Rachel, mi radar no dejará de sonar._

S: - Pero, si ¡NO HICE NADA! _– Como se los explico._

P: - Vamos Santana, el chico te dio su chaqueta y además fuiste tú quien termino con un "Adiós Jake" – _Terminó con una pésima imitación de mi._

S: - No te burles de mi, además si fueras un poco más caballero y me hubieses pasado tu chaqueta, no estaríamos teniendo esta discusión –

P: - O sea es mi culpa, tu dijiste que no era necesario –

Q: - Ya basta _– Quinn me tapó la boca_ – Mañana es nuestro primer día de clases y eso ya es muy complicado, no necesitamos más problemas. Intentemos empezar de la mejor manera –

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, no entiendo a los chicos… No estaba coqueteando... mucho, Brittany estaba en Lima, pero no había dejado de ser tu novia. Definitivamente debo aprender a comportarme, aunque asumo que lo que pase en Forks, se queda en Forks.

Cuando llegamos a casa Holly estaba bebiendo cerveza en el sofá.

H: - Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal su día? –

R: - No estuvo mal, pudimos conocer la ciudad –

Q: - Nada fuera de lo común, pero bastante bien – _Que mentira._

H: - ¿Hicieron amigos? - _¿En serio? Me siento como una niña pequeña._

P: - Santana hizo un amigo – _Maldito._

S: - ¡Cállate Puckerman! –

H: - Okey – _Prefirió cambiar el tema_ – Fui al supermercado, compré varios cereales no estoy segura de cual les gusta – _Puck abrió el refrigerador y sacó una cerveza_ – Woouh – _Se la quitó de las manos._

P: - Pero… -

H: - Mi dinero, mis cervezas – Puck volvió a abrir el refrigerador y se sirvió un vaso de leche.

R: - Casi me olvidaba – _Fue buscar unas hojas _– Tomen –_ Nos entregó una hoja cada uno._

S: - ¿Y esto? –

R: - Es el horario de uso del baño y también el de las tareas de la casa _– El horario para usar el baño empezaba a las seis de la mañana y al igual que con las tareas tenía designado un color para cada uno_ - ¿¡Quince minutos para cada uno! ¿Estás loca? –

Q: - Si quieres demorarte más deberás levantarte a las cinco. No olvides que somos seis personas viviendo en la casa – _A las cinco, tú si estás loca._

S: - Es injusto que Puck sea el último en levantarse ya tiene demasiados beneficios –

R: - Pusimos a Puck al final, porque "se supone" sería quien menos se demore –

P: - Si Santana, a menos que quieras ser un chico – _Lo mataré._

Q: - Esta bien, el horario ya está hecho –

Después discutimos un largo rato acerca del horario y del primer día de clases hasta que se hizo bastante tarde.

H: - Bien, es hora de ir a la cama –

Q: - Esta bien chicas, vamos a dormir _– Puck había subido hace un rato, así que nos despedimos de Holly y subimos a nuestra habitación._

S: - Tengo que decidir que ponerme aun _– No habíamos sacado la ropa de la maleta aun._

Q: - Haznos el favor de usar algo acorde –

S: - Que dices Fabray, tu también estas llena de vestidos y no recuerdo la última vez que usaste jeans Rachel –

R: - Tienes razón… Creo que pase lo que pase estamos destinadas a desentonar – _Al final nos decidimos por los atuendos más simples, para parecer el común de la gente._

Q: - Hasta mañana chicas – _Me despedí y cuando abrí la ropa de cama para poder acostarme, encontré mi teléfono._

No me había preocupado por él en todo el día y cuando lo vi no pude evitar sorprenderme y tampoco sentirme culpable. Había ochenta llamadas perdidas y veinte mensajes de texto.

**Ya despertaste?. B**

**Llámame. B**

**Te he llamado muchas veces. B**

**¿Ya conociste a los hombres lobo. B**

**Me cambiaste por algún vampiro?. B**

**Es injusto que me cambies por un vampiro, ellos no se ven en el espejo. B**

**Respóndeme… B**

Y así muchos más. Se me había olvidado completamente o por lo menos lo había estado evitando desde que llegamos… Por un momento olvidé que tenía novia ¿Qué demonios te pasa Santana? ¿Basta solo un día para que vuelvas a ser la misma perra de antes?

S: - Brittany… - _Susurré, era casi media noche, así que no creí que fuese correcto llamarla. Volví a revisar los mensajes y encontré uno que decía._

**Por favor no me cambies por un vampiro o un hombre lobo o por una chica o por un chico… Te amo. B**

Directo al hueso… No se trata de engañar a Brittany, si no que en realidad odiaba esto de la dependencia emocional y sentirme como una zorra me ayudaba a no sentir nada… El problema es que yo no me sentía realmente mejor y Brittany tampoco debe estar pasándola bien, ya que la he estado evitando drásticamente… Soy un asco.

Miré nuevamente mi celular y le marqué a Brittany.

**Por fin salí de vacaciones y puedo dedicar tiempo a escribir. Volveré pronto.**


	10. Sorpresas

Capitulo 10 **"Sorpresas" **

_Santana_

Sonó mi despertador, por fin el mío. Me había despertado a las seis cuando sonó el despertador de Rachel y después cuando sonó la de Quinn… Cuando me levante creo que aun tenía los ojos cerrados, Quinn y Rachel estaban listas y ya bajaban a la cocina.

Q: - Aun creo que nos costará acostumbrarnos a ver ese bonito rostro por la mañana – _Le dijo a Rachel cuando estaban saliendo._

S: - Cállate Fabray, mejor prepárame algo de desayuno – _Sólo escuché algo de tostadas, pero se me estaba haciendo tarde y desperdiciaba mi maravilloso tiempo en el baño._

Me metí a la ducha con los ojos cerrados aun. Nunca había tenido que ser la chica nueva, siempre era yo quien intimidaba a la gente, aunque nadie tendría porque intimidarme ahora… Bueno, antes era capitana de las Cheerios y ahora, sólo seré del patético club de coro y eso, si es que tenemos suerte de formar el maldito Glee club, más vale que logremos hacer algo, si no este viaje habrá sido por nada y también el esfuerzo de todo un año… porque las nacionales se irían al escusado.

Terminé de vestirme y salí del baño, Puck ya estaba esperándome afuera.

P: - Si me quedo sin desayuno por tu culpa, te mataré –

S: - Si no llegas a tiempo, me comeré tus tostadas – _Me dio un pequeño empujón y entró al baño._

Cuando bajé las chicas y Holly estaban tomando desayuno.

Q: - Aquí tienes – Puso _unas tostadas en mi plato. Esto de que Quinn limpiara sus culpas y su nueva faceta me agrada bastante… No te aproveches Santana._

R: - ¿Leche o café? – _Y el gnomo no se queda atrás… están haciendo un gran intento por ser agradables… Espero que no logren todo lo contrario._

S: - Me encanta esto del servicio – _Se amable no lo digas, no lo_ _digas_ – Espero que no necesiten propina – _Bien, fui bastante suave._

Q: - Santana – _Creo que en los últimos días ha mencionado mi nombre así por lo menos veinte veces…_

S: - Leche estará bien… - _Para... Para..._ – Entonces Rachel, tú eres algo así como uno de los siete enanitos… ¿Cómo se llamaba el más insoportable? – _No mirada asesina de Quinn…_ - Okey, lo siento… -

H: - ¿Lista para hoy? _– Era increíble su positivismo y exaltación._

S: - Eso creo… - _Dije sin mayor ánimo._

H: - Así me gusta, total seguridad – Uso la misma energía solo que esta vez con mucho sarcasmo – Dejen esas caras de preocupación, si algo no funciona hoy siempre podemos buscar un plan B mañana – _AMO A HOLLY._

Seguimos desayunando, ahora con Puck que había bajado cumpliendo con la expectativa de ser quien menos se demora, aunque estaba segura de que era porque temía que yo le robara el desayuno.

H: - Espérenme, volveré en quince minutos – _Salió tan deprisa por la puerta que no pudimos preguntarle a donde iba._

R: - ¿Qué? ¡Entramos en veinte minutos! Eso significa que… ¡LLEGAREMOS TARDE!... Nunca llego tarde, menos a mi primer día de clases - _¿Está hablando con ella misma? -_ ¿Qué impresión voy a dar? -

Q: - Rachel, tranquila – _Le tomó el hombro_ – Confiemos en Holly, además es un pueblo pequeñísimo, no nos demoraremos nada en llegar _– Le sonrió… MMM… Raro._

R: - Tienes razón… Siento la exageración, estoy algo nerviosa –

Q: - Bueno, pero ya que tenemos unos minutos… ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Brittany? –

S: - ¿Me hablas a mi? –

R: - Vamos Santana… sonabas preocupada –

S: - No hay nada que arreglar… No seas metiche hobbit –

Q: - Si no quieres preguntas, no deberías levantarte a hablar a media noche, recuerda que compartes la habitación – _Quinnie al rescate… Otra vez._

S: - Lo tendré en consideración –

P: - ¿Y bien? – _Preguntó Puck tras unos segundos de silencio_.

S: - ¿Qué? –

P: ¿Qué pasó con Brittany? – _okey…_

S: - No peleamos, es solo que creo que la estuve evitando un poco –

P: - Lo entiendo, pero eso tiene que ver mucho con las relaciones a distancia - _¿Noah eres tú?... Las chicas tenían el mismo rostro de sorpresa que yo_ – Rachel, tú debes entender lo que quiero decir ¿No tienes una sensación parecida con Finn? – _Rachel tenía un rostro muy perplejo._

R: - ¿Yo?... Claro... si, relaciones a distancia y Finn _– ¿Qué dijo? Pensándolo bien, no había mencionado a Finn desde que llegamos._

S: - Me vas a decir que… _- No pude terminar porque alguien toco la bocina estruendosamente._

_Jacob_

Nos despertamos muy temprano en la mañana aunque me había costado bastante hacer que Seth abriera los ojos…

J: - Vamos Seth –

S: - Ve tu solo Jake… Y conquista al mundo… - _Aun estaba dormido._

J: - Prometiste que me acompañarías –

S: - Si también creo que es guapa –

J: - Si te levantas, te presentaré a una chica que conocí ayer –

S: - ¿Ayer conociste a una chica? – _Ahora si estaba despierto._

J: - ¿Vienes? –

S: - ¿Qué estamos esperando? – _Sabía que Seth no me fallaría._

Nos fuimos en Motocicleta, en realidad resultaría muy raro que dos chicos llegaran corriendo…

J: - Ve por algo para desayunar, yo iré a buscar a Bella –

S: - ¿Tan temprano? Cielos, eres un baboso –

J: - Cállate antes de que te de una paliza –

S: - Esta bien, nos vemos en la escuela… Escuela, suena bastante extraño ¿No crees? –

Llegué a casa de Bella y golpeé.

B: - Papá olvidaste tus… _- Había abierto la puerta sin ni siquiera mirarme_ – Jake ¿Qué haces aquí?.

J: - ¿No te gustó la sorpresa? – _Su cara era decepcionante._

B: - Esta es la sorpresa –

J: - ¿No me invitarás a pasar? _– No se había movido de la puerta._

B: - Estoy tomando desayuno –

J: - ¿Eso es una invitación? – _Le di un leve empujón_ – Gracias –

B: - Esta bien… - _Nos sentamos y me sirvió desayuno_ - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –

J: - Vine a llevarte a la escuela –

B: - Okey – _Recogió sus cosas_ – De verdad tengo que ir a la escuela hoy, no intentes nada extraño –

J: - Esta bien _– Dije después de atragantarme las tostadas_ – Vamos antes de que se haga tarde –

_Bella_

Si esta era la supuesta gran sorpresa, era bastante decepcionante. Terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos a la escuela.

B: - Iremos en la camioneta – _Estaba bastante molesta, la actitud de Jake en los últimos días me hacía sentir sobreprotegida _

J: - No, vamos en la motocicleta está afuera – _Esto ya me estaba molestando demasiado. _

B: - La camioneta también –

J: - No empecemos tan temprano Bella – _Tú no empieces…_

B: - Vienes a mi casa sin ser invitado, te comes mi comida ¿Y ahora ni siquiera quieres irte en mi auto? – _Es el colmo._

J: - No puedo dejar mi motocicleta aquí afuera, ahora vamos no quiero llegar tarde… o sea no quiero que por mi culpa llegues tarde - _¿Para qué quiere que llegue temprano?._

B: - Esta bien… - ¿_Qué estará tramando?_

Llegamos a la escuela, me bajé de la motocicleta junto con Jake. Entré a la escuela y él me siguió también. ¿Qué diablos?

B: - ¿Qué pretendes? –_ Esto ya es demasiado extraño._

J: - ¿Con qué? – _Si, pasa por tonto..._

B: - No necesito guardaespaldas, puedo venir sola a la escuela –

J: - No tiene nada que ver contigo –

B: - ¿Entonces? –

J: - Sólo estoy buscando a alguien - _¿A quién?... No conoce a nadie más en esta escuela…. Oh claro, la chica de la chaqueta._

B: - No seas baboso Jake, ni siquiera estas seguro de que entrarán a la escuela – _Tranquila Bella…_

J: - ¿De qué hablas? – _Otra vez..._

B: - De Santana, te aviso si la veo – _Que no esté sonando como si estuviera celosa... POR FAVOR_

J: - Tu si estas paranoica, no tiene nada que ver con… -_ No pudo terminar, porque ¿Seth? Apareció entremedio de la gente._

B: - ¿Seth qué haces aquí? –

J: - Viene conmigo –

S: - Llevaba rato buscándote, creo que ya encontré a la chica _– ¿A LA CHICA?_

B: - Oh claro, Santana –

S: - Si, es muy guapa - _Cielos parecía un perrito... igual que ella_ - iban a la dirección con un grupo de chicos–

J: - Nosotros también debemos ir para allá –

B:- Mándale saludos de mi parte – _No son celos Bella… NO. _

J: - No Bella, iremos a dirección a buscar nuestros horarios de clase –_ Oh... Esta era la sorpresa..._

**Volveré pronto, no puedo adelantar mucho sobre las parejas, espero no defraudarlos... Habrá mucho por delante.**

** Dejen sus Reviews con preguntas o sugerencias, será todo bien recibido ^^**

**Mi Twitter Applecony **


	11. Bonitas, intimidantes e IRRITANTES

Capitulo 11** "Bonitas, intimidantes e IRRITANTES"**

_Santana_

Salimos a ver quién era y ahí estaba Holly como con una especie de camioneta chatarra…

H: - Bien chicos, vamos a clases – _Aun no podía creerlo._

Q: - No me digas que iremos en esa cosa – _Mi cara y la de Rachel eran exactamente iguales a la de Quinn._

S: - No me subiré a esa cosa –

P: - ¿De qué hablan? – _Todas miramos a Puck_ - ¿Puedo conducir?

H: - Vamos chicas no sean testarudas _– Quinn nos miró y abrió la puerta del auto._

S: - ¿Me estas jodiendo? – _Rachel la siguió _– Esta bien… Por lo menos podremos atropellar a cualquiera que nos mire feo –

R: - Oh, espérenme olvidé algo – E_ntró a la casa y salió mientras guardaba algo en su bolso._

S: - ¿Qué llevas ahí? –

R: - Algo que nos puede ser útil en alguno momento –

Decidí obviar y me subí al auto. Llegamos a la escuela, era bastante pequeña…. Por lo que no pasamos desapercibidos, todo el mundo nos miraba. Odiaba que me miraran de ese modo…. Nos bajamos y ninguno de nosotros sabía qué hacer.

S: - ¿Y ahora? –_ No podía evitar chocar con las miradas de la gente._

H: - Ahora iremos a la dirección para que nos digan que hacer – _Me tomó del hombro y los demás nos siguieron, creo que no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco… espero que nadie más se haya dado cuenta._

Llegamos a la dirección y al igual que toda la escuela era pequeña, la secretaria estaba ubicada en un costado y había algunos chicos esperando también.

H: - Voy a hablar con el director, nos vemos más tarde – _Holly, golpeo la puerta de la oficina del director eufóricamente._

Q: - ¿No es ese el chico de la chaqueta? – _Me pregunto Quinn en voz baja._

S: - ¿Jacob? ¿Dónde? – _Pregunté mucho más fuerte._

J: - ¿Santana? - _Acababa de entrar a la sala_ – Hola ¿Cómo estás? –_ Sus dientes definitivamente no habían sido un sueño._

S: - Bien, pero ¿qué haces aquí? – _Lunes en dirección… Chico malo… CONTROLATE_.

J: - Venimos a buscar nuestros horarios – _No me había dado cuenta del chico que acompañaba a Jake, eran bastante parecidos, pero parecía ser mucho menor._

S: - ¿Horarios? ¿Es tu primer día de clases? –

J: - Si, antes estudiábamos en la reserva – _El chico que estaba al lado, le dio un golpe_ – Oh, lo siento, te presentó a Seth – _Sonreía de una forma muy extraña y algo intimidante…_

S: - Hola – _Saludé fríamente y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Quinn me llamó._

Q: - ¿Puedes comportarte un rato? Aun ni siquiera nos estregan los horarios _– ¿No podía molestarme en otro momento?_

S: - Pero que te sucede… - _No pude seguir con el ataque porque la secretaria nos llamó._

Sec: - Ha sido un día extraño, hoy se integran siete alumnos a la escuela – _Timbró unos papeles y nos dio uno a cada uno_ – Aquí tienen, cualquier pregunta sólo tienen que venir aquí –

R: - Muchas gracias, pero ¿Puede indicarnos donde quedan nuestros salones? –

Sec: - Claro, no hay problema – _Se levantó y llamó a un chica que estaba sentada _– Jessica, ¿puedes mostrarles sus casilleros y salones?

Je: – Hola, mi nombre es Jessica _– La chica se acercó sonriente y nos dio la mano a cada uno._

Q: - Soy Quinn _– Dijo al ver que nadie hablaba._

Je: - Entonces tú debes ser Rachel – _Dijo señalándome_ _por lo que automáticamente mi boca se transformó en una mueca _– Santana – _Señalando a Rachel – _Y tú debes ser Noah – _Por lo menos le acertó a Puck_

S: - Yo soy Santana – _Usé mi tono característico y su sonrisa desapareció._

Q: - No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás a ella – _Rió muy fuerte._

Je: - ¿Vienen de Lima verdad? - _¿Qué es esto? ¿Ahora me preguntará si soy lesbiana?_

Q: - Si, venimos de Lima –_ Bien, creo que exageré un poco._

Je:- Bien, vamos a sus clases. Déjenme ver sus horarios… Bueno Rachel, Quinn y Puck están juntos en historia y Santana tiene Biología – _Oh, qué suerte la mía…_

Caminamos por los pasillos para conocer nuestros casilleros y fue inevitable que nos diéramos cuenta de que la escuela estaba llena de afiches que promovían el Glee club.

Je: - Bien, este es el salón de historia – _Me despedí de los chicos._

S: - Nos vemos al cambio de hora –_ Esto si era tener suerte, estaré sola la primera clase._

Je: - Bueno, llegamos a biología. Estarás con una amiga, Bella. Espero verte después _– Terminamos de caminar por el pasillo y ahí estaba… Mi primera clase._

S: - Si… nos vemos – _No quería ser muy amable con ella, sabía demasiado de nosotros y me provocaba algo de desconfianza._

Golpeé la puerta y la abrió el profesor.

P:- Hola, tú debes ser de los nuevos que se integran hoy – Le _entregué el papel que nos dio la secretaria _– Señorita Lopez, puede sentarse al lado de la señora Swan – _Señaló el fondo del salón._

Caminé mientras todos mantenían su mirada firme en mis movimientos, odio esto. Me senté al lado de la chica que no había levantado la cabeza.

B: - Hola… - _Me miró, abrió los ojos y volvió a agachar la cabeza rápidamente. Creo que la he visto en alguna parte._

S: - Mi nombre es…. –

B: - Santana, eres la… amiga de Jake –_ Ahora lo recuerdo, es la chica que iba con Jacob cuando me prestó la chaqueta._

S: - ¿Y tu nombre es? – _Se amable Santana… Ups… Creo que sonó demasiado hostil._

B: - Soy Bella… Swan - _Esta vez, ni siquiera me miró para contestar._

La clase continuó en silencio mientras tomábamos notas de lo que hablaba el profesor, o por lo menos eso estaba intentando, pero no podía evitar darme cuenta que en cada momento alguien se giraba a mirarme, odiaba eso.

S: - Así que… conoces a Jake – _Teníamos que observar algunos tejidos en el microscopio y parecía realmente incomoda con mi presencia._

B: - Es tu turno – _Me acercó el microscopio_ – Si, lo conozco – _Respondía fríamente, pero no podía evitar pensar que esta chica ocultaba algo._

S: - ¿Es tu novio? – _Demasiado directa, creo. Aunque realmente no me importaba y tampoco creía que fuese un impedimento… pero insisto en que hay algo extraño en ella._

B: - ¿Mi novio? – _Su rostro se desfiguro y hacia muchas muecas… Pensándolo bien tartamudeaba bastante al responder_ – No, es solo un amigo _– Esta vez me lanzó el microscopio._

S: - Es bastante atractivo _– Su cara seguía haciendo muecas que llamaban mucho mi atención ¿Por qué esta tan incómoda?... OHH creo que estas son otro tipo de señales… Aquí estas de nuevo radar._

B: - ¿Anotaste las respuestas? – _No tenía idea de que estaba haciendo._

S: - Si, claro _– Seguía sin mirarme. ¿Qué diablos oculta?..._ – Entonces, ¿Jake está disponible? –

B: - Si quieres saberlo, pregúntaselo a él – _Sonó la campana y salió tan rápido que no me dejó hacer ninguna pregunta más._

Cuando llegué a mi casillero Quinn y Rachel me estaban esperando.

Q: - ¿Qué tal? –

S: - No estuvo mal, algo me dice que me divertiré bastante _– Creo que encontré a algo así como mi primera víctima _- ¿Y a ustedes?

R: - Nada fuera de lo común… aunque creo que nos miraban bastante. ¿Qué tienes ahora? – _Malditas miradas._

S: - Algebra – _Dije después de ver mi horario._

R: - Entonces estás conmigo, Quinn tiene química y Puck carpintería –

S: - ¿Dónde está Puck? –

Q: - Tenemos dos teorías, o se perdió o… Ya esta coqueteando con alguna chica - _La chica que nos había llevado a nuestros salones se dirigía hacia nosotros._

S: - Vamos –_ Jalé a Rachel de brazo mientras que Quinn me miraba con cara de odio, ella no alcanzaría a huir de esa chica._

R: - ¿Qué sucede? –

S: - No soportaré otra charla con esa chica – _Me crucé de brazos mientras nos deteníamos afuera de lo que parecía ser el salón de algebra._

R: - A mi me pareció muy agradable _– No puede ser…_

S: - Eso es porque es casi tan irritable como tu –

R: - ¿No puedes intentar ser solo un poco más amable? –

S: - Te miro y no puedo creer lo que me estas pidiendo – _Entramos al salón y al igual que toda la mañana nadie nos sacaba un ojo de encima._

R: - No es por mí, yo puedo aceptar tu comportamiento… algo… exaltado, pero el resto de las personas de esta ciudad probablemente no lo crean así. No necesitamos hacer enemigos –

S: - No me convertiré en un caramelo –_ Aunque sería muy distinto verter caramelo sobre mi…_

R: - No es eso, solo te pido que cuentes hasta diez antes de contestarle a la gente.

_Bella_

Fue una mañana de enojo, frustración y a fin de cuentas muy extraña. Durante la primera clase tuve que aguantar las preguntas de Santana, fue desesperante. Conocerla de vista era una cosa, pero hablar con ella era algo muy distinto. Ahora sí, definitivamente estaba segura de que no es mi clase de persona, no podría llevarme bien con ella.

Por otro lado estaba Jake, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Si algo le había dejado claro, era que necesitaba mi espacio y tiempo. Ahora lo tendría pegado a mí todo el día.

Y si Santana era además de desagradable muy intimidante, la clase de español que tuve con la profesora Holly que venía junto con ella, fue lo más incomodo y extraño que me haya pasado. Primero es la persona más efusiva que he conocido y cuando hablaba abría los ojos de tal manera que pareciera que se le iban a salir y además usaba de ejemplo a Lindsay Lohan y a otros famosos que habían tenido problemas con las drogas, estoy segura de que si alguien más la escuchara definitivamente tendría problemas.

Y para colmo estaba con todos los chicos de Lima en la clase de español. Santana no dejaba de mirarme como si buscara algo y la otra chica Rachel era increíblemente más irritante que Jessica y eso definitivamente era un record, así que cuando terminé la clase de español salí lo más rápido posible para poder irme a almorzar lo más lejos de ellos posible.

J: - ¡Bella! – _Jacob me encontró cuando intentaba huir con mi almuerzo._

B: - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – _Estaba muy enojada, pero intentaba controlar mi tono._

J: - Bueno, pensé que podríamos almorzar juntos… -

B: - No Jake, me refiero a que estás haciendo en la escuela – _Alcé la voz._

J: - Te dije que te cuidaría –

B: - Y yo te dije que no necesito tu protección –

J: - No es algo que deba preguntarte –

B: - Lo único que te pedí explícitamente es que necesitaba mi espacio para pensar… -

J: - ¿Podemos dejar de pelear y arreglar esto? – _¿ARREGLAR ESTO?_

B: - No hay nada que arreglar, así que en vez de "cuidarme", podrías preocuparte de conquistar a Santana ¡así ella dejaría de preguntarme por ti! – _Mi tono de voz había subido bastante y había provocado que varias personas estuvieran mirándome._

J: - ¿Estas celosa? _– Esto es el colmo._

B: - Por última vez Jake… ¡NO ESTOY CELOSA! –_ Dejé mi almuerzo sobre la mesa y salí de la cafetería._

Salí al patio de la escuela para tomar algo de aire, pero mi tranquilidad no duro mucho.

Je: - ¡Bella! ¡Bella! – _Esto definitivamente es mala suerte…_

B: - Jess… _– No había forma de huir._

Je: - Los chicos nuevos son geniales –

B: - ¿Enserio? – _No puedo creerlo_ – Son… algo extraños.

Je: - Bueno, si un poco…. Santana es bastante intimidante y Rachel habla demasiado, pero Quinn es hermosa y Noah es muy guapo –

B: - Deberías conocer a la maestra de Español, ella si está loca –

Je: - Me parece genial que todos estén hablando de esto, necesitábamos tener algo de qué hablar… Desde que los Cullens se fueron no había mucho de qué hablar, pero aun me pregunto si alguien irá a hacer la audición… -

Había dejado de escuchar a Jessica hace bastante tiempo, había sido un día terrible y eso que aun no terminaba… Lo único que quiero es poder descansar un momento, aunque de aquí en adelante cada vez será más difícil.


	12. Impermeables

Capitulo 12 **"Impermeables"**

_Santana_

S: - Creo que lo he mencionado un par de veces hoy, pero de verdad estoy empezando a odiar que me miren – _El almuerzo era bastante extraño cuando todos te mirando._

R: - Tomen – _Rachel se había ido a buscar la bolsa que había olvidado en la mañana._

Q: - ¿Qué es esto? –

R: - Son impermeables…. Solo por si las cosas no salen bien hoy – _Esto sí es caer hasta el fondo…_

P: - Pero no está lloviendo –_ Idiota _

Q: - Por lo menos no he visto granizados aquí –

S: - Supongo que será mejor prevenir… Gracias hobbit – _Todos nos pusimos los impermeables…_

P: - Genial, ahora con esto pareceremos idiotas – _Es justamente lo que pienso._

Se: - Hola – _Que diablos… Oh... Es el chico que venía con Jake_

S: - ¿Qué haces aquí? – _No lo conoces, no lo insultes_ – Chicos, él es el amigo de Jake… – _Ni siquiera lo miré._

Se: - Hola, soy Seth – _Lo dijo de manera muy cálida, todos respondieron con una sonrisa instantánea._

S: - ¿Sabes donde esta Jacob? – _Me miró decepcionado… uhmm, siguiente víctima._

Se: - Oh… No lo sé creo que fue a buscar a Bella _- Creo que ahora era mi rostro el decepcionado._

Después de eso seguimos almorzando con tranquilidad, Seth se sentó con nosotros y entabló una buena relación con todos, sobre todo con Puck… Ahora quitárselo de encima será casi imposible. La tranquilidad se terminó cuando llegó Jessica. Ella junto con Rachel… Son insoportables así que decidí ir a buscar a Jake.

Q: - Oye – _Al parecer Quinn me había seguido desde el comedor._

S: - Pensé que había pasado desapercibida, aun no he hecho nada malo como para que me andes siguiendo –

Q: - Estar en esa mesa era insoportable entre Rachel y Jessica y Puck con Seth… -

S: - No había oído que te quejaras de Rachel… Estaba casi segura de que te cambiarias de bando – _Calla Santana… Calla._

Q: - ¿De qué hablas? – Creo que metí la pata, porque la expresión de sorpresa en su cara era increíble.

S: - Sólo bromeaba, olvídalo – _Salimos y nos sentamos en una banca en el patio mientras todo el mundo disfrutaba del sol… Nos veíamos como idiotas._

Q: - Bien, ahora si viene la parte difícil –

S: - Si, más o menos… Creo que no hay nada peor que usar estas cosas –

Q: - ¿De verdad no estás nerviosa? –_ Yo ¿Nerviosa?_

S: - No… Claro que lo estoy, mira donde estamos Fabray. Hace dos años las dos éramos las porristas más populares de la escuela, después se te ocurrió la bendita idea de unirnos al Glee club para recibir un granizado a diario y hasta hace una semana era la capitana de las Cheerios y tenía a la novia más sexy de la escuela. Y ahora no somos nada… No en realidad somos los estúpidos que están usando impermeables cuando hay sol –

Q: - Tienes razón aunque… -

S: - Tu en realidad no tenías mucho que perder –_ Esa maldita necesidad de escupir lo que piensas…- _Lo siento, pero yo en realidad sigo preguntándome que hago aquí –

Q: - Yo… no lo sé – _Agachó la cabeza_ – Supongo que estoy buscando algo… -

S: - O escapando de algo… -

Q: - Si… También puede ser _– Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar._

S: - Si, pero ahora estamos aquí y tenemos que armar un grupo de coro para patearle el trasero al mundo… Con estos estúpidos impermeables –_ Le sonreí_

Q: - Mira – _Señaló _– Ahí está tu amigo.

S: - ¡Jake! – _Grité para llamar su atención._

J: - Hola – _Sonrío y miró a Quinn _– Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente _– Le estiró la mano _– Soy Jacob Black –

Q: - Quinn Fabray – _Devolvió el gento_ – Santana nos ha contado que es tu primer día también –

J: - Si… - _Puso una cara graciosa mientras nos miraba como si estuviera_ escaneando - ¿Por qué están usando eso? _– Miré a Quinn _– Deberían aprovechar los días en que no esté lloviendo –

Q: - No los llevamos por eso precisamente… -

J: - ¿Entonces? – _Ahora que lo pienso suena bastante estúpido._

S: - Somos del Glee Club, ¿A caso no hay granizados aquí? –

J: - ¿Granizados? – _Un chico con un vaso de café se acercaba a nosotros._

Q: - Pero hay café, ¡Cuidado Santana! – _Cerré los ojos y abracé a Quinn…. Hasta que escuché una estruendosa risa._

J: - ¿Qué les sucede? –_ Con suerte entendimos lo que quería decir, porque… Seguía riendo y el chico del café estaba muy pasmado._

Q. – Oh, lo siento… fue la costumbre –

J: - Pero ¿Qué costumbres hay en Lima? –

S: - Ya suéltame Fabray – _Me acababa de dar cuenta de que seguía abrazada a Quinn_

M: - Hola, ustedes deben ser las chicas de Lima – El chico del café había llamado nuestra atención – Mi nombre es Mike – _No… otro más_ – Bienvenidas – _Nos dio la mano._

Q: - Yo soy Quinn y ella es Santana – _Antes de responder Quinn me miró con una cara de por favor no digas nada e intenté contestar con una que dijera… Estoy harta de los babosos_.

M: - Mucho gusto _– El chico había ignorado a Jake completamente y él se había dado cuenta de eso, pero solo lo miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica_ - ¿Ya tienen planes para este fin de semana? – _Miré a Quinn, pero tampoco sabía que responder._

J: - Si, tienen planes. Las llevaré a conocer la reserva – _La cara de Mike se deformó._

S: - Si, fue el primero en hacernos la invitación _– Dije al instante para seguirle el juego a Jake, terminé con una sonrisa sarcástica y Quinn solo asintió._

M: - Esta bien, pero si quieren estaremos en la Push el viernes – _Miró a Jake_ – Hola Jacob _– Y se fue._

Q: - Okey…. Eso fue muy extraño, pero ¿por qué le dijimos que no?... Se supone que hacer nuevos amigo es el plan –

S: - Porque por ahora solo somos los chicos nuevos, pero en unas horas seremos los chicos del Glee club o el nuevo blanco, y como no hay granizados probablemente moriremos quemados por el café –

J: - Oh, es cierto que vienen a formar el Glee club, me encantó el show en el restorán –_ Llegaron Rachel y Puck._

R: - ¿Dónde se habían metido? – _Miró a Jake_ – Hola –

J: - Creo que he hecho esto por lo menos diez veces hoy. Hola, soy Jacob – _Jamás dejo de sonreír._

R:- Rachel Berry y el es Noah Puckerman – _Sólo se miraron fríamente._

Q: - Estábamos hablando sobre el coro –

S: - Si… y huyendo del café –

J: - Yo creo que son excelentes, jamás había visto tanta dramatización en una canción… pop – _Dijo adulando a Rachel_.

R: - ¿Te gusto? – _Y ella claramente estaba fascinada_.

J: - Si, bastante y algo me encantó es que aunque las miradas de todos eran de sorpresa, todos ustedes se estaban divirtiendo – _Este chico no puede ser más encantador…_

Q: - Es cierto, pero eso no fue nada más que una improvisación_ – Aunque me resulta irónico, porque en realidad prefiero a los chicos malos._

_J: - _Eso es imposible, Rachel tus tonos eran increíbles_ – Santana, se supone que los chicos ya no te gustaban._

R: - ¿Piensas unirte? _– Parecía que Rachel había hablado con un ángel o algo así…_

J: - ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Cantar? –

Q: - Deberías intentarlo, además se nota que sabes sobre esto –

S: - Si Jake, me encantaría saber para que más eres bueno – _Porque le das esa mirada Santana…_

R: - Y también… necesitamos miembros -

J: - O sea esto se transformó en una petición –

P: - No te estamos rogando – _Puck levantó la voz._

J: - En fin – _Dijo eludiendo a Noah_ – Quizás nos veamos _– Se despidió con una sonrisa._

Q: - Es guapo –

S: - ¿Guapo? ¿Viste su sonrisa? –

R: - Deberías controlarte –

S: - ¿Yo? Deberías darte cuenta cuando la baba corre por tu boca –

Q: - Es bastante bueno adulando… -

S: - ESTA BASTANTE BUENO – _Todas reímos._

P: - No es la gran cosa _– Interrumpió nuestra charla de chicas._

Q: - Puck esta celoso – _OHU SI!_

P: - ¿Celoso? No tienes idea de cuantas chicas conocí hoy –

S: - En fin – _Acababan de tocar la campana… pero un nuevo mensaje de texto me distrajo._

**Es extraño estar en clases sin ti… Ni siquiera recuerdo como escribir algunas palabras. B**

Miré de nuevo el mensaje y nuevamente sentí una punzada de culpabilidad, así que decidí llamarla.

B: - ¿Hola? – _Esa voz…_

S: - Britt –

B: - Hoooola –_ No pude evitar la sonrisa _

S: - ¿Cómo va todo? –

B: - Es raro estar sola en algunas clases… Las personas no tienen mucha paciencia –

S: - Dime quienes y les patearé el trasero –

B: - No es necesario… Además estas muy lejos – _Demonios._

S: - Entonces deberás esforzarte y poner atención… Además aun podemos estudiar vía Skype. Prometo ayudarte _– Es lo único que queda…_

B: - ¿Y Tu primer día? –

S: - Bastante tranquilo –

B: - ¿Ya hiciste amigos? –

S: - No, pero deberías conocer a Jessica… Sorprendentemente es más irritante que Rachel –

B: - Eso sí tendría que verlo –

S: - Por lo demás está llena de babosos, he sentido las miradas clavadas en mi todo el día –

B: - Eso no tiene que ver con los babosos -

S: - ¿Entonces? –

B: - Siempre acaparas la atención porque eres rudamente sexy –

S: - No lo pienses, hoy me puse jeans – _Dije mientras reía_

B: - ¿Tienes algún compañero vampiro? – _Había olvidado por completo la obsesión de Britt por los hombres lobo y los vampiros._

S: - Deben estar ocultos porque aun no conozco a ninguno… Pero te prometo que a penas los reconozca te avisaré –

B: - ¿Pinky promise? –

S: - Pinky promise –

B: - Hoy será la primera reunión del Glee club sin ustedes –

S: - Si, sonará muy vacio sin mi voz – _Rió –_ Britt tengo que volver a clases, adiós.

B: - Adiós… -

**Queridos lectores, debo darles un importante aviso... bueno no tanto en realidad xD. **

**Este Fanfic cambiará de nombre en el próximo capitulo GLEEPUSCULO... no lo olviden y a la descripción le agregaré las distintas parejas que tiene o tendrá.**

**Así que si quieren leer el próximo capitulo no olviden buscar por GLEEPUSCULO.**


	13. Audiciones

Capitulo 13 **"Audiciones"**

_Rachel_

La hora de la tarde se me pasó bastante rápido, estaba demasiado ansiosa… Esto sería algo así como un nuevo comienzo, no porque lo necesitara o porque las cosas en Lima no estuvieran mal, pero creo que como lo dijeron Santana y Quinn todos a fin de cuentas estábamos huyendo o buscando algo… En mi caso, no estoy segura de que es, pero… Finn, lo amaba… Bueno se supone que nos íbamos a casar, aunque eso de por si no tiene que ver con el hecho de estar enamorada y bueno había discutido con Finn antes de venir aquí porque él me había pedido que me quedara en Lima o que por lo menos nos casáramos antes de venir… Después nos disculpamos mutuamente y quedamos que esta experiencia nos serviría para aclararnos, pero puedo decir que de los días que llevaba aquí… me sentía bastante bien.

Tocaron la campana y salí rápidamente para encontrarme con Quinn, Santana y Puck. Habían pasado pocos días, pero nuestra relación se había vuelto algo bastante placentero. Con Santana podía entablar una conversación, aunque los insultos ya eran parte de su ser, así que prefería omitirlos. Mi relación con Puck nunca fue mala, creo que es un excelente amigo… Aunque claro con algunos defectos porque es incapaz de negarse a nadie, pero de alguna forma me sentía bastante protegida por él. Y finalmente estaba Quinn, nuestra relación SI había tenido muchos altos y bajos, pero ahora podíamos decir orgullosamente que éramos amigas y durante estos días se había transformado en una persona muy amable que además me defendía de todas las bromas de Santana.

Q: - Hola – _Una linda voz habló a mi espalda._

R: - Hola – _Saludé efusivamente_ - ¿Lista para lo que viene? –

Q: - Estoy muy nerviosa, pero estoy lista… ¿Qué tal tu? _– Quinn tiene lindos ojos…_

R: - Bien, aunque prefiero resguardar mis expectativas – _Nunca lo había notado…_

Q: - ¿Resguardar tus expectativas? – _Se burlo… pero increíblemente fue tierno_ – Lo que yo creo es que si logramos reclutar a una persona, habremos pasado nuestro primer día triunfantes –

R: - Creo que eso si es positivismo – _Nos miramos, sonreímos y…_

S: - ¿Dónde está Puck Fagay? – _Santana._

Q: - Santana – _Dijo molesta_ – No lo sé, sol falta él y Holly –

S: - Si, y también son los únicos que llegarán –

R: - No seas tan negativa –

S: - ¿Me darás la misma charla del positivismo que le diste a tu novia? - _¿Qué?_

H: - ¡Hola chicos! _– No pude responderle porque Holly nos interrumpió. Había llegado junto con Puck _- ¿Qué tenemos para hoy? –

Q: - Solo esperar a que alguien llegue –

H: - Seamos positivos, alguien tendrá que llegar… Además veamos el lado bueno, estamos inaugurando el nuevo salón de coro… - _Ninguno la estaba escuchando_ – TENEMOS SALON CHICOS – _Grito bastante fuerte, así que todos nos exaltamos._

Holly tenía razón, ya teníamos nuestro salón propio así que de algún modo no seremos completamente extraños es este lugar. A decir verdad la compañía de Holly tampoco es mala… Aunque claro, su desorden me exaspera y odio la forma en que abre sus ojos para decir algo, pero el hecho de que sea la persona más feliz del mundo siempre nos va a ayudar. Todos necesitamos algo de esa alegría.

R: - Por lo menos ahora todos tendremos la posibilidad de ser estrellas – _Intenté romper el silencio tras largos minutos de espera, además quería mantener la buena relación con Santana._

H: - Pero la idea también es encontrar nuevos talentos, recuerden que su trabajo aquí es ser mentores – _Holly respondió antes de que Santana pudiese abrir la boca._

S: - No pienso opacarme otra vez por ti enano – _Eludió completamente a Holly._

R: - Debemos ser capaces de… - _No sabía que decir para no alterarla_ – De comparti_r – Bien, Rachel seguro así la calmas. Ahora Santana si estaba enojada._

S: - Mira, no dejaré que… -

Q: - Santana cállate – _GRACIAS QUINN… Otra vez –_ No ha llegado nadie, para poder hacer algo debemos esperar a que alguien entre por esa puerta –

R: - No perdamos la calma, alguien tiene que llegar… - _Terminé de decir esas palabras y la puerta se abrió._

Je: - ¿Aquí son las audiciones? _- ¡Jessica!, era una chica bastante agradable, pero realmente hablaba mucho…_

H: - Si, pasa, pasa… ¿Tu eres? –

Je: - Jessica –

H: - Muy bien Jess, somos todo oídos ¿Qué nos cantarás? –

Je: - Primero quiero decir que estoy muy emocionada de estar aquí, nunca había hecho esto antes… Así que escogí una canción de mi musical favorito, espero que les guste – _Esto me encanta, es fantástica de los musicales… Eso me trae muchas expectativas._

Al inicio no reconocí la canción, pero cuando me di cuenta miré instantáneamente a las chicas y tenían la misma cara de sorpresa que yo.

S: - Por favor díganme que esto es mentira –_ Susurro Santana mientras Jessica seguía cantando emocionadamente._

Q: - Créeme que eso quisiera, pero ahí está – _Dijo Quinn continuando con los susurros._

R: - Por lo menos no es desafinada… - _Que decepción…_

P: - Estoy seguro que he oído esa canción antes –

Jessica acababa de cantar Toguether de High School Musical.

H: - Muy bien Jessica – _Holly respondió muy feliz a penas terminó la canción._

S: - Muy bien conejillo de indias es hora de dejar las cosas claras – _Oh no… aquí vamos con Santana _– La canción que acabas de cantar probablemente haya desecho el término "musical", así que si quieres permanecer aquí, te rogaría que te adaptes a no proponer ninguna idea y así tu voz podrá acompañar las nuestras con muchos AAH y OOH – _No era la mejor manera de decirlo…_

Q: - Como te lo había dicho, deberás acostumbrarte a ella – _Cuando Santana terminó de hablar la chica estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero Quinn logró sacarle una sonrisa _– Yo creo que lo hiciste bastante bien, aunque me niego a cantar una canción así – _rió._

P: - Aun no sé de qué musical están hablando – _Le dimos una mirada de obviedad._

R: - A mí también me gusto – _Y me decepcionó bastante._

H: - Bien, entonces no se hable más. Bienvenida al club –

Je: - Esto es fantástico –

Q: - Ahora tenemos que pensar en qué hacer para incluir a más miembros –

R: - Creo que será una tarea más difícil de lo que pensé –_ Cuando estábamos a punto de perder las esperanzas alguien tocó la puerta._

_Santana_

S: - Jake – _Fue la primera vez que me emocionaba desde que llegué._

J: - Siento la tardanza, estaba tratando de aprenderme una canción… Oh por cierto, traje a Seth – _Ciento que él se nos pegará como goma de mascar en los zapatos._

H: - Bien, muéstrenos que tienen –

La música comenzó a sonar, definitivamente conocía esa canción.

Girl, you really got me now  
Chica, me tienes de verdad ahora  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'  
Tu me tienes, así que no sé lo que estoy haciendo  
Girl, you really got me now  
Chica, me tienes de verdad ahora  
You got me so I can't sleep at night  
Tu me tienes, así que no puedo dormir por la noche  
Girl (Girl), you really got me now  
Chica (Chica), tu realmente me tienes ahora  
You got me so I don't know where I'm going  
Tu me tienes, así que no sé a dónde voy  
Oh yeah (Yeah), you really got me now  
Oh sí (sí), me tienes de verdad ahora  
You got me so I can't sleep at night  
Tu me tienes, así que no puedo dormir por la noche

You really got me (Oh!)  
Me tienes de verdad (¡Oh!)  
You really got me (Whoa-oh)  
Me tienes de verdad (Whoa-oh)  
You really got me  
Me tienes de verdad

Please, don't ever let me be  
Por favor, nunca me dejes ser  
I only wanna be by your side  
Sólo quiero estar a tu lado  
Please, don't ever let me be  
Por favor, nunca me dejes ser  
I only wanna be by your side  
Sólo quiero estar a tu lado.

Jake y Seth hacían una Buena dupla, ambos con ese estilo rockero eran realmente irresistibles, todos estaban disfrutando la presentación, Holly estaba encantada su alma rockera la delataba al igual que Puck, por mucho que fingiera no podía evitar sus ganas de pararse a cantar. A Jake se le notaban los nervios al comenzar, pero quien sabe de dónde saco las ganas para hacer una presentación excelente.

Se supone que estaba enamorada, TIENES NOVIA SANTANA, así que contrólate, cierra las piernas… la baba en la boca. EN LA BOCA…

S: - Wanky – _Esa palabra salió instantáneamente de mi boca apenas Jake terminó su presentación._

J: - Eh… ¿Gracias? – _Estaba muy acelerado._

Q: - Quiso decir que estuviste grandioso _– Si exactamente._

H: - Quinn tiene razón buen trabajo Jake y tu también Seth – _Los abrazó._

P: - Si, muy bien SETH – _Hizo mucho énfasis. Envidioso._

R: - Me sumo a todos, fue una muy buena presentación –

J: - ¿Entonces? –

H: - ¡Están adentro! – _Ambos chocaron las manos y se abrazaron._

J: - ¿Y tú qué piensas? – No _había dicho nada y ahora me sentía cohibida._

S: - Yo – _TE DEJO CALLADITA_ – Pienso que eres una estrella de rock –

P: - ¿Estrella de rock!? Con suerte conseguimos un par de miembros hoy ¿Cómo llegaremos a competir?... Si tenemos algo de suerte, no se darán cuenta que existen granizados -_ Maldito Puckerman, siempre arruinando el momento._

Q: - Puck tiene algo de razón… No nos sirve de mucho si no podemos conseguir miembros –

Je: - Pero no puede costar tanto, todos ustedes son populares y llaman mucho la atención, porque bueno son nuevos y además guapos – _Bien, ahora me cae un poco mejor…_

Q: - Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es… Traslada nuestra supuesta nueva popularidad al Glee Club –

S: - Mu bien Fabray, pero ahora como haremos eso. Lo único que hace la gente cuando nos mira es babear, siendo que nos pusimos los atuendos menos provocadores… Es me molesta –

R: - Quizás si hacemos un numero… -

H: - Creo que Rachel tiene razón –

Q: - Pero no queremos arriesgarnos a una guerra de comida –_ La última vez… terminé con salsa en los lugares más inaccesibles de mi cuerpo._

J: - Entonces tenemos que hallar una forma de llamar la atención, pero no tanto… Complicado – _Bastante._

P: - Tengo una idea – Lo miramos sorprendidos incluso Jessica - ¿Qué? Puedo tener buenas ideas –

S: - Bueno, entonces dinos –

P: - Vístete normalmente _- ¿Qué?_

S: - ¿Qué estas queriendo decir? – Estaba a punto de golpearlo.

P: - Vístete sexy, como lo haces normalmente – _Así, suena mucho mejor_ –Todas deberían vestirse así… Definitivamente llamaremos la atención –

Q: - ¿Estás loco? –

J: - No, tiene razón ese día en el restorán llamaste mucho la atención –

Je: - Me gusta la idea, en realidad hace falta un poco de eso por aquí –

H: - Entonces, tenemos un plan –

R: - Me niego a venderme así, ¿O no Santana? –

S: - Si no lo haces, yo misma me encargaré de lanzarte una taza de café – _Tan sólo asintió_

H: - Excelente, ahora busquemos una canción –

Fue una reunión agradable, aunque no podía dejar de preguntarme que estaba sucediendo en Lima, además Jake me hacía sentir extraña y eso me hacía sentir culpable, aunque para mi defensa debo decir que no es un sentimiento como lo que siento por Britt, si no algo que no puedo explicar, es extraño… Pero tendré muchas reuniones para descubrirlo.

**Bien este es el primer capitulo con el cambio de titulo... Descuiden habrá Drama y Brittana por delante...**


	14. Chantaje

Capitulo 14** "Chantaje" **

_Bella_

No vi a Jake en el resto del día, terminaron las clases y me fui lo más rápido que pude, además tuve que caminar hasta mi casa… Ya que había aceptado irme con Jake en la mañana y dejé mi camioneta en casa, aunque no fue tan mala idea, ya que tuve bastante tiempo para pensar… Creo que encontré la razón de porque fue un mal día. Miré al cielo y ahí estaba, había sol. Era imposible tener un día soleado sin acordarme de Edward… Me pregunto qué será de él, ni siquiera ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue, lo extraño o por lo menos eso es lo que me hace creer el sol. Se supone que yo estoy bien, o por lo menos estaba bien, incluso estaba en eso de darle una oportunidad a Jake, pero ahora no sé como sacármelo de encima, no quiero tenerlo tan cerca. Necesito tiempo, pero la pregunta es ¿Cuánto?

Cuando llegué a casa Charlie no estaba, así que subí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama… Si pudiera ubicar a Alice… Sólo para saber si estaba bien, pero no, no se podía y mañana tendría que volver a levantarme para ir a la escuela y tener que soportar a los nuevos chicos, además de Jake… Qué parecían ser la sensación, todos estaban enloquecidos con ellos, sé que todos los que llegan son populares… Mi no querida popularidad duró bastante, me pregunto cuánto durará la de ellos.

No estoy celosa, o eso creo, pero no podría llevarme bien con ese tipo de personas. Estoy cansada… y así como voy terminaré hundiéndome lentamente.

_Jacob_

Para ser la primera semana de clases no estuvo mal en absoluto, al parecer unirme al Glee club había sido una buena idea. Mientras más días pasaban más me daba cuenta que este cambio no era sólo por Bella (Que seguía bastante enojada desde el lunes), si no que cada vez era más por mi… Había hecho buenos amigos que eran sumamente diferentes a las personas con quien compartía usualmente. En la reserva había una competencia constante, además de que el clima era mucho más hostil últimamente, porque no estaban de acuerdo con mi decisión y mucho menos que haya arrastrado a Seth conmigo.

La relación con todos era algo nuevo y distinto, porque sus personalidades eran increíbles. Primero estaba Rachel, su ego era impresionante al igual que su voz, pero lo más gracioso era cuando intentaba ocultarlo para darle en el gusto a Santana y así no empezar con discusiones. Quinn por otro lado, intentaba darle el gusto a todo el mundo, pero cuando no conseguía lo que quería se frustraba y su rostro era un chiste. Con el único que había tenido encontrones era con Puck, pero sólo por la necesidad biológica de ambos de ser el macho alfa y porque él estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Seth y de una forma extraña me ponía celoso, pero bueno… Seth era prácticamente mi hermano. Finalmente estaba Santana esa si era una relación extraña… Para todo el mundo era evidente nuestro supuesto coqueteo, aunque yo lo sentía como algo natural para ambos… no necesariamente queriendo encontrar algo entre nosotros, aunque claro utilizaba algo de eso para sacarle celos a Bella, pero por otro lado me gustaba mucho estar con ella además, su loca personalidad de Lima Heights Adjacenty sus extrañas expresiones en español me fascinaban.

S: - ¿Listo para hoy? – _Me saludó con un sonoro beso en la mejilla._

J: - Por supuesto _– Siempre seguro._

S: - ¿No estas nervioso? –

J: - No… - _Levantó una ceja_ - Bueno un poco, nunca he cantado en público –

S:- No deberías estar nervioso, tienes talento. Créemelo te lo digo yo – _Aun estaba muy inseguro y mi cara lo delataba _– Pero si entras en pánico… Sácate la playera, estoy segura que así liberarás tensión - _Sonrió coquetamente y se fue._

Si, nuestra relación es graciosa, nos llevamos bien… Acepto que hay mucha tensión sexual, pero más que eso ciento la necesidad de ser honesto con ella como si hubiésemos sido amigos toda la vida.

Me detuve en mi casillero y vi a Bella bastante incómoda con un montón de libros que llevaba y no la dejaban abrir su casillero.

J: - Déjame ayudarte – _Tomé sus libros a la fuerza_ – Sólo intento ser amable –

B: - Puedes dedicarte a ser amable con otras personas ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a…-

J: - Santana… BLAH BLAH BLAH – _Abrió su casillero con un golpe -_ ¿Por qué no te detienes con eso? Somos amigos y todos ellos son buenas personas –

B: - Me alegro por ti Jake, ahora ¿Me devuelves mis libros? – _Odio su actitud_.

J: - Lo he intentado todo Bella, entré a la escuela, quizás no fue la mejor forma de protegerte, pero no te entiendo. Me pediste espacio, tiempo, pero ¿Cuánto?... Enserio lo intento, pero sigues con esa maldita actitud _– Estaba muy molesto y alterado._

B: - No me puedes sacar nada en cara, yo no te he pedido nada – _Tranquilo…_

J: - Eso se llama amor, te lo presento. No creo que lo hayas conocido – _Le entregué los libros y me fui molesto._

_Santana_

Hoy era el gran día, haríamos el primer número frente a la escuela, la idea de el vestuario sexy me encantaba y la escuela no me estaba resultando tan mal, tenía a Seth haciendo la mayoría de mis deberes, no había peleado con Rachel y además estaba Jake, nuestra conexión era bueno, extraña. De verdad creo que hay algo en él, pero por otro lado esta Britt, la extraño mucho y esto de relaciones a distancia apesta… Además Jake estaba enamorado de Bella o bueno eso es lo que creo porque nunca me lo había dicho, pero era demasiado evidente, aunque sigo pensando que esa chica oculta algo. Nunca habíamos peleado directamente, pero nunca me faltaba la ocasión para molestarla y tampoco evitábamos las miradas de odio.

La mañana pasó bastante rápida, estábamos todos muy ansiosos y nerviosos también sobre todo porque sería la prueba de fuego para nosotros y para los chicos nuevos… A ver si esto de la popularidad funciona. Así que apenas tocaron la campana fui al vestuario de las chicas a buscar mi ropa sensual para ser yo por fin.

S: - ¿Qué diablos? – _Susurré. Una voz bastante linda se escuchaba desde las duchas._

Caminé por el vestuario siguiendo la voz y ahí estaba una chica bañándose… Desnuda lógicamente, creo que sería demasiado incomodo para ella si me acerco de la nada, no porque sea lesbiana, ya que nadie lo sabe en esta escuela, pero al final no sería agradable y podría asustarla.

Me acerqué lo que más pude y literalmente tuve que ahogar un grito, la linda voz que había escuchado no era ni más ni menos que de Isabella Swan.

S: - Demonios – _No iba a poder ir directamente a ofrecerle que se uniera al club, primero debe odiarnos principalmente porque yo estoy en él y segundo es la persona más antipática de esta escuela, así que tendré que pasar al plan B CHANTAJE, ahora sólo debo encontrar algo para poder hacerlo…_

_Bella_

Mi semana no podía ser peor, ahora había peleado con Jake otra vez, lo había evitado completamente, pero no podía evitar molestarme con él… Creo que me molestaba que estuviese tan feliz, aunque también amaba que lo estuviese, pero bueno me había gritado que no conocía el amor, así que creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme y dejarlo ser feliz con Santana… o con quien sea.

Me fui a las duchas luego de terminar una agotadora clase de gimnasia, me aseguré de llegar bastante tarde… No tenía ganas de compartir las duchas con nadie. Además necesitaba pensar y desahogarme, para mi suerte estaba completamente vacío cuando llegué, así que solo seríamos el agua y yo. Abrí la llave y dejé que el agua cálida invadiera cada uno de mis pensamientos, mientras lo hacía comencé a cantar… "The reason", era una canción perfecta para este momento, porque me sentía exactamente así, como una persona no perfecta….

Salí de la ducha y me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo para vestirme, me sentía bastante mejor… Pero no lo suficiente para aguantar lo que venía.

S: - Hola Isabella – _Santana estaba esperándome en el vestidor. Había cambiado de ropa, estaba usando un vestido corto de color azul… Demasiado corto, ahora si era una zorra con todas sus letras._

B: - Bella – _Dije secamente mientras guardaba mis cosas, ni siquiera la miré._

S: - Necesito hablar contigo – _Se oía muy prepotente._

B: - No tengo tiempo – _Me di vuelta para mirarla. Estaba tapando la salida y no me dejaba salir._

S: - Mira señorita depresión, tus shows de doy lastima me dan asco, así que ahora tu me vas a escuchar – _Me apunto _– Y solo te dedicarás a asentir –

B: - No tengo porque hacerte caso, así que si me disculpas – _Quité su brazo que tapaba la salida._

S: - Sé tú secreto – _Me di vuelta asustada. Imposible._

B: - ¿De qué estás hablando? – _Mi rostro de preocupación era evidente._

S: -Ahora si nos estamos entendiendo – _Sonrió maliciosamente_ – Tu sabes a que me refiero – _Pero no, era imposible Jacob no podía haberle contado._

B: -No, sinceramente no lo sé –

S: - No te hagas… - Sonó su celular – No te muevas _– Contestó_ – Hola, no aun no… Créeme, no… ni hombres lobo ni vampiros – _MIERDA, ¿¡pero cómo!?... JACOB TE MATARÉ_ – Estoy algo ocupada ahora, te llamaré más tarde – _Colgó su celular y mis manos no dejaban de sudar_ – Entonces… -

B: - ¿Qué quieres? – _Respondí rápido… esto no podía salirse de control._

S: - Creo que entendiste el mensaje –

B: - ¿Qué quieres? - _Volví a repetir, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte._

S: - No subas la voz Isabella… No querrás que los demás escuchen nuestra discusión – _Su sonrisa irónica seguía ahí _– Pero en fin… Nunca le has contado a nadie que cantas ¿verdad? –_ Genial, de todas las personas que me pudieron haber escuchado cantar en la ducha, tenía que haber sido ella… Diablos._

B: - Aun no me has dicho que es lo que quieres –

S: - Lo sabrás si me dejas terminar – _Subió el tono_ – Iré al punto. Te unirás al Glee club –

B: - Estas loca, ni siquiera se cantar –

S: - Créeme que lo sé, pero necesitamos miembros que acompañen con las voces de fondo, además creo que esto haría feliz a Jake – _"Creo que esto haría feliz a Jake"… Lo mataré._

B: - Esta bien, lo haré – _Dije rindiéndome._

S: - Excelente – _Aplaudió cínicamente _– Así que lo que harás ahora será mirar nuestro numero hot, aplaudirás muy fuerte y te esperaré en la próxima reunión del Glee club – _Se dio vuelta nuevamente _– No olvides una canción para audicionar… Preferiría que no hicieras nada deprimente… Ah y no le digas nada de esto a Jacob, él no tiene nada que ver – _Salió del vestuario con una sonrisa._


	15. Show Hot

Capitulo 15 **"Hot Show"**

_Bella _**  
**  
Después del chantaje de Santana quede en un estado de shock… Básicamente mis pensamientos volaban preguntándose cientos de cosas ¿Como se había enterado?, Si bien no estaba segura completamente no creía que Jake le haya dicho, ya que ella no quería que supiera y si bien habíamos estado discutiendo contantemente esta semana lo conozco lo suficiente como para creer que no hiso esa locura, pero entonces ¿quien la llamaría por teléfono?... Eso es lo que más me preocupa, quiere decir que además de Santana alguien más sabía que los hombres lobo y los vampiros no eran exclusivos de las películas…

Santana era humana eso era evidente no porque no fuera linda o muy "sexy" si no que no se comportaba como un Vampiro ni una mujer lobo o al menos no como a uno que yo conociera además seguía siendo la teoría menos posible, ya que Lima era un lugar soleado y para los vampiros eso sería totalmente imposible, por tanto si no hay vampiros no hay hombres lobos… Se me partía la cabeza pensando en todo lo que había pasado en unos pocos minutos, pero en realidad solo una cosa era totalmente cierta, nadie podía saberlo lo que me llevaba a que Santana me tuviese completamente en sus manos, así que lo único que podía hacer era seguir sus instrucciones… Me dirigí al gimnasio para verlos actuar su supuesto "numero hot" en el que también estaría Jake y ciertamente no sabía si eso era bueno… o malo.

Llegué al gimnasio y estaba casi toda la escuela en él, claro los babosos sólo querían ver el rumoreado show sexy…. Y como en este pueblo esto no es cosa de todos los días, todos estaban expectantes así que me senté en las gradas y esperé el show.

La profesora de español se acerco al escenario... entre silbidos de todos los chicos que estaban en el gimnasio. ¿Ella también actuaria en el show? Porque su look era demasiado sexy también  
para nada parecido a las otras profesoras de esta escuela, o a cualquier persona de esta ciudad.

H: - ¡HOLA ESTUDIANTES! - _Dijo con entusiasmo… El mismo que no sabía si me desagradaba… o simplemente me asustaba_ - Espero que disfruten el show y se unan con ustedes el nuevo… -_ Se detuvo a pensar _-… Al nuevo ¡GLEE CLUB! -

Salió del escenario con su alocada personalidad y empezó a sonar la música.

_(SANTANA)_  
THERE'S A PLACE DOWNTOWN WHERE THE FREAKS ALL COME AROUND  
Hay un lugar en el centro de la ciudad Donde los Freak están por ahí  
IT'S A HOLE IN THE WALL, IT'S A DIRTY FREE FOR ALL  
Es un agujero en la pared Es una sucia libertad para todos

WHEN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT  
Cuando la oscuridad de la noche  
COMES AROUND THAT'S THE TIME  
Se viene acercando es el momento  
THAT THE ANIMAL COMES ALIVE  
En el que el animal vuelve a estar vivo  
LOOKING FOR SOMETHING WILD  
Buscando algo salvaje  
Santana salió entre las cortinas y comenzó a cantar con su actitud… despampanante con sus movimientos en el escenario y para mal… su voz era increíble… Pero en definitivo lo que más había acaparado mi atención era la letra de la canción… Definitivamente había un mensaje oculto en él "That the animal comes alive "¿acaso esto era una reafirmación que lo sabía?...No podía dejar que esto se escape de mis manos.

_(QUINN RACHEL)_  
N-NOW WE LOOKIN' LIKE PIMPS IN MY GOLD TRANS-AM  
Y ahora nos observa como proxenetas en mi dorado Trans-Arm  
GOT A WATER BOTTLE FULL OF WHISKEY IN MY HANDBAG  
Tengo una botella llena de whisky en mi cartera  
GOT MY DRUNK TEXT ON, I'LL REGRET IT IN THE MORNIN'  
Tengo mi discurso de ebria voy a lamentarlo en la mañana  
BUT TONIGHT, I DON'T GIVE A, I DON'T GIVE A, I DON'T GIVE A  
Pero esta noche, no me rendiré, no me rendiré no me rendiré.

Se unieron la chica rubia y la morena cantando en un dúo vestidas con el mismo estilo de Santana, ambas llevaban vestidos cortos de color rosa y verde y zapatos con un tacón bastante largo… Parecían ser muy amigas, porque intercambiaban miradas de cómplice y cantaban haciendo mucho énfasis en "I don't give a"

_(QUINN RACHEL SANTANA JESS)_  
THERE'S A PLACE I KNOW  
Hay un lugar que conozco  
IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A SHOW.  
Si estas buscando un espectáculo  
WHERE THEY GO HARDCORE  
Donde ellos se divierten  
AND THERE'S GLITTER ON THE FLOOR.  
Hay luces en el suelo

Ahora se les unió Jess y cantaban las cuatro. Jess se veía algo nerviosa, nunca la había visto vestida así y tampoco tener esa actitud… Se me hacía muy difícil creer que estaba siendo "sexy". Las chicas separaron en el escenario, Santana y Jess a un lado y Rachel con Quinn al otro.

AND THEY TURN ME ON.  
Y ellos me prenden

Siguieron cantando y apuntaron hacia las cortinas.

WHEN THEY TAKE IT OFF.  
Cuando ellos se quitan la ropa

De las cortinas salió con una facha de chico malo Puck, el del mohicano con una camiseta corta un poco ajustada y jeans desgastados, siguió cantando mientras las chicas se acercaban al centro del escenario nuevamente.

WHEN THEY TAKE IT OFF.  
Cuando ellos se quitan la ropa

Ahora salió Seth... Un momento... ¿¡SETH!? Se veía muy confiado mientras cantaba y coqueteaba las chicas, en un momento todos apuntaron y...

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF.  
Todos se quitan la ropa

Entonces no estaba lista para ver esto. Jake salió… Comenzó a cantar… miró al público con un rostro algo nervioso… Y se arranco la camiseta mostrando sus músculos sin duda era... era... era totalmente hot. El chico del mohicano lo miro algo extrañado y se arranco la camiseta también y al instante después Seth con cara de confusión también lo hiso mientras las chicas gritaban cada vez más fuerte  
LOSE YOUR MIND...  
pierde la mente...

Jake intento cantar, pero fue imposible porque de un momento a otro toda la escuela se les fue encima... Chicas que intentaban quedarse con algún pedazo de las camisetas rotas. Los chicos intentaban agarrar a Santana y a sus amigas… Todo estaba saliéndose completamente de control, los profesores parecían guardias en un concierto de rock.  
Y si bien el show había terminado los chicos no se bajaban del escenario… La cara de Jake era de terror disfrazado con una sonrisa, mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie cuando las mujeres tiraban de él... Seth y el otro chico intentaba llamar la atención de más chicas... La morena y la rubia saludaban tomadas de las manos como si todos fueran sus fans... Jess no le sacabas la sonrisa de la cara y le tocaba las manos a todos las personas que rodeaban el escenario como una verdadera rock star, todos parecían disfrutar, pero la que más fascinada estaba con toda esa atención era Santana… Que en el alboroto y toda la masa de personas que había formado, no encontró nada mejor que tirarse sobre el publico y pasar por las manos de sus improvisados fans, que parecían adorarla realmente mientras ella saludaba y repartía besos al aire, su cara parecía como si hubiera llegado al cielo.  
Y mientras tanto yo era la única que había permanecido en su asiento, estaba viendo el infierno personal del que pronto iba a ser parte.

_Santana  
_  
S: - ESA FUE LA MEJOR PRESENTACIÓN QUE HEMOS TENIDO – Aun estábamos todos muy exaltados, aunque bastante más tranquilos. Los profesores habían logrado sacar a todos el alumnado del gimnasio y nos habían dado tiempo para respirar un poco.

P: - Fue mucho más que eso, fue increíble, espectacular… FANTASTICA – _Todos los chicos continuaban sin camiseta.  
_  
Je: - Nunca había visto una revolución así, en serio fue impresionante – _El rostro de Jess mezclaba alegría e incomprensión._

R: - Aun me siento extraña, había recibido ovaciones de pie… Pero algo así jamás – _En cambio Rachel parecía mucho más asustada._

S: - ¿Ovaciones de pie? Eso no es nada, me lancé a un público eufórico y fue la mejor sensación del mundo – _Aun no podía creerlo._

Q: - Y te manosearon completamente también – _Maldita aguafiestas.  
_  
S: - Mira Fabray… -

J: - Fue… – Jake me _interrumpió, había estado en silencio desde que desocuparon el gimnasio_ – Fue algo… Lo siento, me puse muy nervioso –

Q: - ¿De qué hablas? –

J: - Santana me dijo que si me ponía muy nervioso, me sacara la camiseta _– Todos me miraron con cara de sorpresa.  
_  
P: - Fue la mejor idea que has tenido – _Puck me abrazó fuerte._

S: - ¡Ya suéltame! Estas completamente sudado –

R: - Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, Holly debe estar esperándonos –

Q: - Me pregunto que le habrá dicho el director… - _Ouch… no había pensado en eso… Cada vez que hacemos una presentación se transforma en un caos… Y lógicamente esta no es la excepción._

S: - Sinceramente no creo que haya sido algo bueno… -

Je: - El director no es tonto, sabrá aprovechar estas situaciones así que no hay de qué preocuparse –

J: - Hoy pasaré a recogerlos como a las seis _– Dijo Jacob cambiando el tema completamente.  
_  
Q: - Nos vemos entonces – _Dijo, despidiéndose con una sonrisa.  
_  
Je: - ¿Irán a la Push? –

R: - No sabemos qué planes tiene Jacob en realidad –

Se: - Si, iremos a la Push – _Respondió Seth, siempre olvido que esta… Es que bueno, parece un parasito pegado a Jake. _  
Je: - Nosotros estaremos allá, espero verlos –

Q: - Esta bien, adiós Jess. Adiós chicos – _Nos despedimos y fuimos a buscar a Holly._

Las sorpresas no terminaban, cuando salimos del gimnasio habían chicos esperándonos en todas partes, nos pedías fotos e incluso autógrafos. Nunca me había sentido tan bien, y definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto.

P: - Me encanta este lugar – _Dijo Puck luego de que un grupo de chicas le pidieron si podían tocar sus músculos.  
_  
R: - A mí… en verdad me asusta un poco –

S: - No seas aguafiestas gnomo, es lo que siempre quisimos –

Q: - Santana – _OTRA Y OTRA VEZ_ – Pero tiene razón Rachel, creo que debemos disfrutarlo -

P: - ¿Dónde está Holly? _– Por fin habíamos logrado cruzar la escuela para llegar a la salida.  
_  
R: - Debería estar aquí –

Q: - Por lo menos sabemos que no se ha ido, ya que la camioneta sigue estacionada – _Señaló el lugar y ahí estaba._  
S: - Quiero bañarme –

R: - Debe haberse sentido extraño tantas manos sobre tu cuerpo, te entiendo… -

S: - No me refería a eso Gnomo, Puck me abrazó y estaba empapado en sudor – _Antes de que pudiéramos seguir discutiendo una Holly bastante sería se acercaba rápidamente a nosotros._

Q: - ¿Sucedió algo? – _Nuestra alegría se fue en un segundo al demonio_.

H: - Suban a la camioneta –_ Nunca había visto el rostro de Holly tan serio, algo muy malo debió haberle dicho el director.  
_  
Todos nos quedamos en completo silencio, íbamos a subirnos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que uno de nosotros debía irse en el asiento delantero… Miré instantáneamente a Rachel que negó con la cabeza… Vamos alguien… Fui más hábil y me subí rápidamente en la camioneta detrás mío Quinn y Rachel, así que Puck debió ocupar el asiento de copiloto. Cerramos las puertas despacio y esperamos a que Holly nos dijera algo.

H: - Nunca había visto algo como eso – _Su tono de seriedad me daba miedo_ – Enserio, jamás pensé que… TODO SALDRÍA TAN INCREIBLE – _Literalmente Holly nos grito y nos asusto tanto que todos quedamos con el corazón en la garganta._

Q: - ¿Qué? – _Susurró Quinn con un hilo de voz.  
_  
H: - ¿Los asusté verdad? – _Rió _– Soy una excelente actriz – _Dalo por hecho.  
_  
R: - ¿En qué estabas pensando? – _Rachel aun estaba alterada.  
_  
H: - Pero en verdad los felicito, estuvo genial. Parecían estrellas de Rock – _Eludió a Rachel.  
_  
S: - Si, fue lo mejor. Jamás habría pensado en que sería así –

H: - Les dije que tenían que darle una oportunidad a este lugar –

P: - ¿Y qué dijo el director? –

H: - Oh, no le estaba poniendo atención realmente… Estaba pensando en algo más importante – _Todos reímos – _Pero mencionó algo de que se había salido de control, así que había que tener cuidado… Y que deberíamos usar su popularidad para ayudar con las políticas de la escuela –

S: - Tenemos que preparar dos competencias, está loco –  
H: - Encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo – _Amo su positivismo.  
_  
Q: - ¿Y qué era lo importante que estabas pensando? –

H: - Necesitamos un nombre –


	16. La Push

**Capitulo 16 **_**"La Push"**_

_Santana_

Llegamos a casa aun muy exaltados por todo lo que había pasado, era increíble de verdad me sentí como una estrella de rock, aunque parecía que Rachel y Quinn estaban mucho más asustadas que felices, pero en cambio Puck compartía totalmente mi punto de vista, disfrutar.

H: - ¿Qué planes tienen para hoy? – _Preguntó cuando ya estábamos en casa._

S: - Jake vendrá a buscarnos a las seis, iremos a la Push –

P: - Aun no entiendo porque le dijeron que no a los otros chicos –

Q: - No le dijimos que no, sólo que Jacob se interpuso antes de que pudiéramos contestar, además creo que estuvo bien, queremos ser populares, no fáciles -

P: - Deberías decirle eso a Santana –

S: - ¿¡Qué estas queriendo decirme Puckerman!? –

H: - Oh, está bien – _Dijo antes de que me lanzara sobre_ Puck – Sólo lleguen antes de que me levante – _Dijo con mucha calma antes de desaparecer en su habitación._

R: - ¿Estás segura de que vendrá por nosotros? –

S:- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Es Jake, claro que vendrá -

Fuimos a cambiarnos, no sabía que ponerme… Ya que iríamos a la playa, los chicos surfearían y bueno hace frio.

_Bella_

Aun no podía creer que había caído en las redes de Santana… A partir del lunes daré mi vida por perdida.

Llegué y me acosté. Era increíble, después del show ni siquiera quería imaginar que harían conmigo… Intenté dormir un poco, pero oí la puerta seguido de un grito de Charlie

C: - ¡Bella! –_ Lo oí desde la escalera _- ¡Bella! - _Volvió gritar, decidí mantenerme con los ojos cerrados, no quería levantarme - _¡Bella! –_ Gritó nuevamente, pero esta vez ya estaba en la puerta de mi habitación._

B: - ¿Qué sucede? – _Dije sin abrir los ojos._

C: - Vamos, acompáñame – _Se sentó en la cama._

B: - Estoy cansada –

C: - Pasas demasiado tiempo sola… -

B: - Estoy bien papá –

C: - Acompáñame – _Me rindo…_

B: - Esta bien… - _Me levanté._

C: - Te esperaré abajo –

Me puse las zapatillas y bajé las escaleras muy lentamente.

B: - ¿A dónde vamos? –

C: - A ver un partido en la Reserva –

_Jacob_

Seth no dejaba de hablar de todo lo que había ocurrido hoy, a mi aun me avergonzaba un poco. No puedo quitarme la playera cada vez que me ponga nervioso, aunque para Seth era bastante distinto.

Se: - Fue genial, además habían tantas chicas… -

J: - Creo que estas fascinado… -

Se: - Fue una gran idea Jake, o sea todo… Ir a la escuela y meternos al Glee club… Además está Santana – _Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo dijo._

J: -Hey –

Se: - ¿Qué?... Tú estás ahí por Bella –

J: - Si, pero Santana es… - _No sé de que hablo, ni siquiera yo puedo explicarlo_ – Distinta –

Se: - Hablando de ella… tengo que avanzar su trabajo de ciencias para el lunes –

Así que me sentía bastante extraño, sobre todo con Santana… Definitivamente había una conexión entre nosotros, algo la hacía muy especial.

Bi: -¡Jake! –_ Mi padre me gritó y me dirigí a donde estaba._

J: - Hola – _Charlie y Bella entraban por la puerta_ – Que sorpresa –

C: - Vinimos a ver el juego, traje bebidas – _Bella tenía un rostro evidente de que no quería esta aquí._

J: - Asumo que esta es una grata sorpresa –

B: - No lo creo, solo vine porque Charlie me lo pidió –

J: -Entonces has venido a ver el juego –

B: -Eso creo –

J: -Esta bien, que te diviertas entonces –

B: - Un momento, ¿Dónde iras tu? –

J: - Iré a buscar a Santana –_ No debí haber dicho eso, su cara se deformó al instante_ – Y a los chicos, para ir a la Push -

B: - Oh, que te vaya bien –

J: - ¿Enserio prefieres quedarte aquí viendo el juego? –

B: - No, pero no me has invitado a ninguna parte - _¿Qué?... contrólate… contrólate._

J: - Bella ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? –

B: - A decir verdad, no me agrada mucho la idea de ir con Santana –

J: - No entiendo porque el odio hacia ella, no es mala persona –

B: - No creo que la conozcas lo suficiente, además no creo que necesite que la defiendas –

J: -¿Vas o te quedas? –

B: - Solo ve a buscar a Santana –

J: - Okey, que te diviertas con la maratón de balones –

B: - Espera – _Acababa de salir_ – Iré –

J: - ¿Nos vamos en tu camioneta? –

B: - ¿Qué?... Está bien Jake –

De algún modo, sabía que ella aceptaría… Si bien su actitud es cada vez más extraña estoy seguro que la Bella que conocía alguna vez sigue ahí en alguna parte…

J: - Bien, ¿Quién conduce? – _Se detuvo y levantó una ceja para mirarme_.

B: - ¿Perdón? Mi camioneta, mis llaves –_ Las sacó del bolsillo para levantarlas y no se me hizo para nada difícil quitárselas _- ¡Oye! –

J: -Yo conduzco, siéntate como copiloto –

B: -Si, no te preocupes, me cambio cuando Santana suba –

J: - Aquí vamos de nuevo… -

B: - ¿De nuevo? ¿De nuevo con qué? –

J: - Con esto Bella, con estos malditos celos o lo que sean –

B: - No sé de que hablas –

J: -¿No sabes de que hablo? – _Mi tono voz subió_ - ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en ti por un maldito momento? –

B: - ¿Pensar en mi? ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que pensé en mí! –

J: - ¿Enserio? Porque en lo que a mí concierne últimamente te estás comportando como la persona más egoísta que he conocido –

B: - Si, claro Jake. Soy la persona más egoísta que existe – _Maldito sarcasmo_ – Pensándolo bien, creo que me quedaré a ver el juego _– Abrió la puerta._

J: - ¿¡Puedes quedarte sentada y escucharme un momento!? Bella, entré a la escuela por ti, para protegerte, siempre arriesgo todo para protegerte y tu todo lo recibes como una amenaza y ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que fuera de mi mundo hay algo más, tú haces que todo parezca malo… Al inicio todo esto fue por ti, siempre es todo por ti… Pero yo también puedo formar parte de algo a lo que no estoy atado por mi sangre, formar lazos con personas que son increíbles, no te puedo pedir que cambies por mí… Pero mírate te estás destruyendo a ti misma y no puedo hacerte entender que eso me destruye a mi también, así que necesito que lo hagas por ti… Yo no puedo obligarte – _No me miró en ningún momento, siempre permaneció mirando a la nada_ – Ahora si puedes bajar – _Esperé que lo hiciera, pero en vez de eso cerró la puerta y cruzó los brazos._

_Quinn_

Dieron las seis y Santana prácticamente corrió a la sala, su actitud era bastante extraña… Básicamente Jacob parecía una obsesión… Y si bien estaba intentando hacer el papel de mediadora, por ahora no había hecho nada malo, aunque realmente me daría mucha pena si engañara a Brittany, creo que de alguna manera toda esta "fama" y estos cambios estaban transformando a Santana en la misma perra vil y despiadada, no significa que en algún momento haya dejado de serlo, pero por lo menos hasta antes de llegar aquí, era una perra con sentimientos, o por lo menos algunos reales hacia Britt.

H: - Estas bastante ansiosa Santana _- ¿Ansiosa?, eso parecía necesidad…_

S: - Algo… es que quiero conocer la famosa playa –

P: - Si como no… -

S: - Cállate Puckerman –

Q: - ¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEAR? –

S: - Dile a Puck que deje de molestarme –

P: - Mejor dile a Santana que se comporte como una dama –

R: - ¿No será mejor que ambos se comporten maduramente? –

S: - Cállate hobbit, nadie ha pedido tu opinión –

Q: - Santana – _Antes de que pudiera seguir reprochándola tocaron la bocina._

S: - ¡Es Jake! Vamos, apúrense – _Nos empujo a todos, era increíble, nunca había visto a Santana así… Actuando como una niñita… Aunque ahora que lo pienso… Es la segunda vez que la veo actuar así._

Salimos y Santana se quedó parada en frente de la puerta mirando la camioneta. El copiloto de Jacob resulto ser esa chica Isabella Swan que parecía odiarnos. Nos subimos a la camioneta, Santana fue la primera y empujo a Puck que se golpeo fuerte en la rodilla.

P: - Mierda –

S: - No seas llorón Puckerman –

Santana seguía actuando como una niña y Puck seguí sobándose la rodilla y ahora solo quedaba un asiento, una de las dos tendría que irse sobre la otra.

R: - Siéntate sobre mi _– No sé porque, pero creo que me sonrojé un poco._

Q: - No, tu eres más… Liviana – _No quise mencionar su tamaño, ya que Santana ya se había preocupado de eso._

Me subí y ella se sentó sobre mis piernas. El viaje fue bastante tenso, Jake miraba a Isabella y ella por el retrovisor miraba a Santana que mostraba una mirada asesina también, mientras nosotros tres intentábamos hacernos los tontos.

R: - ¿Prácticas surf Jacob? –_ Dijo intentando romper con el silencio._

J: - Un poco ¿Y ustedes? –

Q: - Bueno… En Ohio es bastante difícil –

S: - ¿Y a ti Bella? ¿Te gusta que el agua fría te congele la piel? –

_Bella _

Estaba sentada con los ojos pegados en la arena o al menos eso pretendía. Después del asqueroso viaje hasta aquí con todas las malditas insinuaciones de Santana… Jake ni siquiera se daba cuenta con todo esto de su nuevo mundo feliz, así que estuve toda la tarde intentando no tomar en cuenta a Jake para poder quitarme de los pensamientos todo lo que me había dicho y tampoco a los chicos de Lima… Así evitaba contacto visual con Santana… Ya que cada vez que cruzábamos la mirada sus ojos solo decían "yo lo sé, lo sé, lo sé"… pero dentro de todo lo que intentaba evitar no podía dejar de ver a este nuevo Jacob, tan diferente. Él estaba sentado frente a mí con una Santana muy alegre recostada y apoyada en su pierna, mientras Quinn y Rachel estaban enseñándole como debe respirar al cantar le tocaban el estomago y él en un tono coqueto les decía que le daba cosquillas y seguido de eso risas… muchas risas, eran como cuatro amigos que se conocían desde toda la vida sin ni siquiera preocuparse de nada de lo que les rodeaba… Por otro lado también Puck y Seth hablaban de otras cosas como chicas y músculos como si fuesen casi hermanos… Ni siquiera los demás chicos de la escuela que también estaban en la playa y los miraban como si fuesen carnada podían romper con su mundo, mientras que yo no me sentía en mi mundo, pero se supone que debería sentirme así, se supone que esto es lo normal.

Lo que más llamaba mi atención era ver como el mas "anormal" de nosotros se sentía tan a gusto, era como si se desconectara de su mundo de hombres lobos y peleas con vampiros, mientras yo estaba aquí, sin ni siquiera saber cual es mi lugar en este paseo y era raro porque no era que fuese antisocial, o sea de hecho lo soy un poco, pero por ejemplo con los demás Cullens fui siempre sociable y con los de la manada también… Y de nuevo la misma pregunta ¿Por qué era buena con las cosas más raras y en cambio no podía mantener una conversación amena con personas normales como yo? ¿Y por qué Jake si podía? Era el que formaba parte de estos mitológicos seres pero soy yo la estúpida que tiene que cubrir este maldito secreto que no era mi secreto, no debería ser mío. Los Cullens se fueron y con ellos Edward además, ni siquiera sabía bien el por qué, supongo que me quería fuera de su mundo lleno de lo sobrenatural… pero al final yo era la que estaba siendo chantajeada por SUS secretos mientras ellos "vivían la buena vida" no era justo, yo debería estar en el lugar de Jake, quiero decir haciendo amigos, no por la atención de Santana, Rachel y Quinn, después de todo era mi escuela… Yo debería querer ir a los bailes de promoción no que Edward me haya obligado a ir… Sé que había aceptado hace mucho tiempo ser como alguien que no calza en este mundo pero ¿Que había hecho yo para hacerme un espacio en él, en su vida? Toda mi vida se reducía a ser la madre de mi madre, la responsable, llevar las cuentas de Charlie, ser dueña de casa, mi único logro fue ser la Novia del misterioso Edward Cullen, no tengo muchos amigos… En realidad no tengo, fuera de Jake los demás son compañeros de clases, tuve popularidad al llegar aquí pero prefería no tenerla así que no la tome, solo era una persona que no resalta en nada solo era parte de la media, pero jamás hice nada para cambiarlo, no me esforcé por algo más, por que cuando tuve la opción aquí y al final, tomé la bandera de un mundo que no era mío y que aun sigo defendiendo, debo dejarlo ir, ya no mas, Jake tiene razón… Quiero ser parte del mundo que debo pertenecer, quiero vivir mis diecisiete como cualquier otra persona, es hora de darme la oportunidad de errar, pero no podía ahora no podía salir y ser lo que nunca he sido… Así que algo debe marcar el cambio, algo que jamás esperen de mi, algo radical… Sin duda ya lo tengo, entrar al Glee club pero debo entrar marcando el cambio y creo que ya tengo la canción perfecta…

J: - Bella… Bella - _La voz de Jake sonaba como si estuviera lejos… Así que volví a la playa en donde todos me miraban con cara de confusión._

B: - Lo siento… Sólo estaba pensando - _Sonreí y los demás volvieron a sus conversaciones, sólo Santana y Jake me seguían mirando y yo estaba sonriendo porque creo que este nuevo comienzo creo que estaba sonriendo como estúpida hace mucho rato._

S: - Que cosa te fumaste o inyectaste Isabella - _Dijo Santana con cara de confusión pero a pesar de su tono hostil no podía sacarme la sonrisa de la cara… Jake también sonreía sorprendido seguramente, él me ha visto de lo peor y también hace mucho que no me veía sonriendo…_

B: - Nada Santana… pero gracias, muchas gracias - _La cara de Santana fue un chiste decía algo así como "Ahora sí que se volvió loca" pero no me importaba este era un nuevo comienzo y espero que salga bien, esta sería mi primera aventura personal y quería empezarla pronto quería correr, errar, caer, jugar, probar… quería solo ser un adolecente normal e increíblemente era más excitante que todo ese mundo absurdamente anormal…_


	17. Pantalones

Capitulo 17 **"Pantalones"**

_Brittany_

Las cosas se habían puesto muy extrañas, o más bien distintas y eso que tan solo había pasado una semana desde que Santana y los demás se habían ido de Lima. Todos parecían sentirse realmente en vacaciones ahora que no tenían a Rachel gritándoles que hicieran algo, además el señor Shue también se estaba tomando las cosas demasiado a la ligera. Y si no fuera poco Lord Tubbington ni siquiera respetaba la prohibición de fumar dentro de mi habitación

Es así como esta semana tanto para mí, como para el Glee Club no fue nada divertida y mucho menos productiva.

El lunes llegué a la escuela bastante desganada, se me había olvidado que era lunes… Santana no me había llamado y ella acostumbraba ir a buscarme los lunes, porque sabía que los primeros días de la semana me confunden, pero afortunadamente mi mamá había bordado los días de la semana en mi ropa interior. Tenía mucho sueño también, porque Santana me había llamado muy tarde… Después de haberla llamado cientos de veces durante todo el día, estaba bastante preocupada por ella… Además de que la extrañaba mucho y tan solo había pasado un día y por otro lado no se había tomado muy enserio mi advertencia acerca de los hombres lobos y los vampiros, así que debía asegurarme que estuviese bien. El día avanzo de forma muy lenta, las clases que estaba con Santana se me hacían bastante difíciles sin ella, pero antes de que terminara la hora del almuerzo le envié un mensaje de texto y me respondió con una llamada, fue muy corta, pero por lo menos pude saber como estaba, al parecer había ido con jeans a la escuela, pero aun así todos la miraban, creo que es imposible no hacerlo, pero no puedo evitar ponerme algo celosa, cuando ella estaba aquí podía asegurarme de que sus miradas eran únicamente mías… Y al fin de todo, no entendía por qué, pero sentía que me estaba evitado de alguna manera…

El señor Shue estuvo muy ocupado y no pudo ir a la reunión del coro, así que no tuvimos reunión, ya que todos estaban preocupados de otras cosas. Finn había decidido comenzar a planear la boda para sorprender a Rachel y le había pedido ayuda a Artie para hacerlo… Mientras que todos los demás habían organizado un pequeño día de campo, era fácil para ellos, ninguno de sus novios se había ido. Aun así decidí ir, para no estar sola… Me sentía mucho más confundida de lo normal y además sin Santana no tenía mucho que hacer después de clases, ni siquiera las prácticas de las Cheerios me motivaban y no tenía tarea así que no perdía nada con compartir un rato con los chicos.

M: - Debemos aceptar que el ambiente se siente bastante pacifico sin los gritos de Rachel – _Todos estábamos sentados sobre el pasto mientras que Tina, Mercedes y Kurt acariciaban a sus respectivos novios._

T: - Tienes razón, no es que no los queramos, pero no podemos evitar notar la tranquilidad de este lugar – _Me estaba comenzando a arrepentir de haber ido._

K: - No es solo Rachel – _Dijo defendiendo a su amiga_ – También es bueno descansar de los escándalos de Quinn, los pleitos de Puck y las bromas de Santana – _Blaine lo golpeo despacio en el brazo_ – Sin ofender Britt – _Me limité a asentir, no era de las personas que discutían, pero aun así me molestaba que tuvieran esa visión de Santana, ella no era una mala persona. _

S: - Y con Finn ocupado con la boda, creo que nos tocará a nosotros escoger las canciones para la competencia –

Bl: - No creo que sea tan bueno abusar de todo esto, creo que debemos aportar todos, pero los humos no deberían subírsenos a la cabeza –

T: - Opino todo lo contrario, si se nos da la opción de brillar deberíamos aprovecharnos de eso –_ La mayoría asintió._

Después de eso, me perdí en la conversación estaba pensando en que estaría haciendo Santana a esa hora, no quería llamarla para no abrumarla tanto, pero deberían estar en su primera reunión del Glee club… Espero que lleguen personas, si no este viaje abría sido completamente una pérdida de tiempo, y en este caso en particular el tiempo tenía un alto costo, pero aun así no me gustaría que estuviera rodeada de personas sexys, y mucho menos gente más inteligente que yo, pero a su vez no quería que se vea involucrada con vampiros, ¡Diablos! olvide investigar si es que los vampiros cantaban…

K: -Britt, ¡Britt! _– Todos me miraban con rostros de preocupación, pero me había perdido en mis pensamientos._

B: - Oh, si también olvide mi desayuno –

M: - Vamos Brittany, sólo ha pasado un día desde que se fueron, descansa un poco… Eso le hará bien a su relación –_ Al parecer no estaban hablando de las comidas…_

B: - No creo que tengan razón_ – Ya me había aburrido, pero prefería irme no me estaba sintiendo muy bien._

S: - Vamos Brittany, sólo estamos comentando –

B: - Si, pero están diciendo que es bueno que los chicos se hayan ido, no me parece… Creo que cada uno tiene una función en este lugar… Y creo también que ya se me hizo tarde, debo adelantar un poco de tarea, me costará mucho más sin la ayuda de Santana – _Sus caras demostraron algo así como una mueca de lastima._

Nadie dijo nada más sobre eso mientras estuve ahí, se ofrecieron a llevarme a mi casa, pero decidí caminar, necesitaba pensar un poco.

Las cosas no habían mejorado mucho, primero seguía confundida con los días de la semana y no estaba segura acerca de si me había puesto correctamente mi ropa interior, pero si no me había equivocado ya era miércoles y el ambiente estaba muy tenso, si no estaban discutiendo por quien iba a tomar los puestos de estrellas, estaban holgazaneando… El señor Shue al igual que Finn estaban ocupados en otras cosas, así que no le estaban poniendo mucha atención al Glee club… Y por otro lado había logrado hablar con Santana, si bien no había cambiado su forma de ser conmigo, me parecía que cada vez estaba más cortante, su estadía en Forks estaba siendo bastante buena al parecer, por lo que me contó ni siquiera Rachel y Quinn peleaban al contrario de lo que estaba pasando en Lima en donde Mercedes y Tina pelean a cada momento…

Cuando salí del baño durante el receso los chicos estaban reunidos afuera del casillero de Artie, el equipo de Hockey los había rodeado para bañarlos con granizado, y durante la tarde recibieron otro baño de granizado de parte del equipo de Football (Milagrosamente siempre salvaba de los granizados, pero sé que es por el pacto secreto que hice con Lord Tubbington cuando me dijo que tenía poderes mágicos)

Mi: -Hace bastante tiempo que no pasábamos por esto – _Intentaba ayudarlos a todos a limpiarse._

K: - Odio que sigan abusando así de nosotros – _Kurt al igual que cada vez que alguien se ponía algo violento estaba rojo de rabia, me hubiese gustado que Santana estuviese aquí para que haya hecho una broma acerca de el enojo y el rostro de Kurt…_

A: - Esto fue porque ahora perdimos totalmente el respeto –

T: - ¿A qué te refieres? –

A: - A que perdimos a las imágenes más respetables del Glee club –

M: - Rachel no era precisamente una persona a quien respetaban –

A: - Ella no, pero Puck es el chico malo a quien gran parte de la escuela le teme, Santana es una perra que puede herir a cualquiera así que los estudiantes la respetan bastante y Quinn quedo eternamente marcada al ser la Abeja reina durante tanto tiempo – _Artie tenía razón, nunca había recibido un granizado y la gente le tenía mucho respeto a Santana, si ella se enojaba solía herirlos con sus afiladas palabras._

Bl: - Debemos ganarnos ese respeto nuevamente –

K: - Ninguno de nosotros representa algo de eso y Finn está demasiado ocupado esta semana –

S: - Kurt tiene razón, deberíamos relajarnos esta semana, tenemos que ser capaces de sacar todo esto hacia delante – _Todos asintieron dándole la razón a Sam… Y yo me sentía bastante peor en ese momento, ya que aparte de extrañar a Santana ni siquiera podía descansar de mis pensamientos._

Cuando me desperté en la mañana, por primera vez en la semana sabía que día era… porque sería el día de cita, bueno sin cita… La noche del viernes estaría totalmente arruinada… Llegué a la escuela y el ambiente seguía tenso, todos se peleaban por ser la "nueva Rachel", incluso Blaine y Kurt habían discutido, sin comparar las discusiones que tuvieron Mercedes y Tina a mí también me gustaría serlo, sé que puedo a ganarle a cualquiera de ellos, pero no soportaba que todos estuvieran gritándose a cada momento.

Logré que Santana me contestara durante el receso, pero me colgó muy rápido, al parecer estaba muy ocupada, toda la semana ha estado muy ocupada… Sólo sabía que hoy harían su primera presentación en público y al parecer sería muy sexy, me gustaría estar mirándola, me gusta cuando sonríe en sus presentaciones…

Se me hacía difícil pensar tanto y caminar al mismo tiempo, así que mientras me dirigía a la sala de coro me detuve un par de veces, algunas personas me golpeaban al pasar y alguien me dio un empujón bastante fuerte así que me caí, Finn estaba enviando mensajes de texto y no se había dado cuenta de que casi había pasado por encima mío.

F: - Oh, lo siento Britt – _Me dio la mano y ayudo a pararme._

B: - Hola Finn, no te he visto mucho esta semana –

F: - Lo siento, he estado ocupado con la boda… Quiero sorprender a Rachel –

B: - ¿Has hablado con ella? –

F: - No mucho, han estado bastante ocupados al parecer – _Me alegraba saber eso… Santana no me estaba evitando._

B: - ¿Vas a la reunión del Glee club? –

F: - No, pero Britt, necesito ayuda con los trajes… -

B: - ¿No te preocupa lo que esté sucediendo con el Glee club? –

F: - Claro que me preocupa, pero vamos Britt… -

B: - Creo que Santana tenía razón, tu no llevas los pantalones en tu relación y tampoco en New Directions, te pediría que te los quites, pero son demasiado grandes para mí – _Finn me miraba con una cara bastante atónita _

F: - ¿De qué hablas Brittany? –

B: - Lo siento Finn, debo ir a hablar con mis chicos, ya que tú no estás haciendo bien el trabajo – _Comencé a caminar_ – Pero antes, iré a buscar mis pantalones –

Cuando entré a la sala del coro todo era un escándalo tal como lo esperaba Blaine peleaba con Sam, Kurt con Tina y Mercedes Mike intentaba separarlos y Sugar aplaudía, nadie noto mi presencia, pero tenía que hacer esto por el bien de nuestra familia, había logrado que Santana lo entendiera una vez, y ahora con mis pantalones haría que ellos lo entendieran también.

B: - ¡Basta! – _Todos giraron para mirarme, estaban muy sorprendidos no solía ser una persona violenta._

K: - ¿Qué sucede Britt? – _Todos intercambiaron miradas._

B: - Que les sucede a ustedes, han estado peleando toda la semana –

T: - Sólo estamos tratando de decidir quién será la nueva Rachel –

B: - Ninguno de ustedes puede ser la Nueva Rachel _– Comenzaron a Gritar nuevamente_ - ¡Silencio! - _Apenas levante la voz todos se callaron_ – Rachel al igual que Santana, Quinn y Puck están haciendo un sacrificio por nosotros, para que todos podamos cumplir un sueño que hemos compartido por mucho tiempo – _Ahora todos miraba el suelo, el señor Shue y Finn habían entrado y se habían quedado en silencio también _– Se que todos nos peleamos, algunos se roban las novias y novios de otros y nos suceden cosas extrañas, como en las mejores familias… Este es un lugar en donde todos pueden ser quienes son sin que nadie nos haga daño, pero esta última semana nos hemos olvidado de todo eso, extraño mucho a Santana y sé que Finn sin pantalones también extraña a Rachel, pero si ellos se fueron es por todos, porque aman al Glee Club tanto como nosotros, nadie será la nueva Rachel, porque cada uno ocupa un lugar importante aquí con su propio nombre… Así que basta de holgazanear y pelear porque tenemos que ganar las nacionales, pero antes exijo un abrazo de grupo, necesito sentir un poco de amor esta semana – _Fue un abrazo cálido, creo que por fin se habían acabado las peleas y ahora… todo esto se haría más fácil._

M: - Finn, creo que tenemos un nuevo Finn _– Todos reímos, esto de ponerse los pantalones había hecho las cosas un poco más fáciles._

Llegué a casa un poco más contenta de lo que lo había hecho los demás días de la semana, pero aun así tenía un gran vacío en el pecho. Era viernes y sería un viernes sin cita por la noche… Llamé a Santana y me contestó milagrosamente, como siempre su voz era cálida, le conté lo que había sucedido esta semana y me felicito por lo sucedido con Finn, dijo que a penas lo viera iba a darle una paliza. No quise acomplejarla mucho con todos mis pensamientos, ya que sonaba muy feliz mientras me contaba el éxito que había sido su presentación y también el paseo que había hecho a la playa durante la tarde.

Me despedí de ella y me acosté, seguía algo triste, pero de un momento a otro el sueño se apoderó de mi cuerpo.


	18. Tensiones

Capítulo 18 _**"Tensiones" **_

_Santana _

Debo admitir que tengo un sueño pesado, siempre soy la última en despertar y cuesta mucho hacerlo… Desde un inicio odié el maldito horario, sólo llevábamos una semana de clases y Fabray se las había arreglado para jugarme alguna broma todos los días para despertarme, pero hoy no pude dormir lo suficiente… Y no sabía cuál de las dos había hecho más ruido, me saqué la almohada de la cara y miré por un costado de mi cama, encima del colchón sobre el piso, Rachel aferraba sus pequeñas manos sobre la cintura de Quinn.

S: - Ohh, que molestos conejitos _– Susurré con algo de sarcasmo _– Me las van a pagar por no dejarme dormir – _Tomé mi celular que estaba sobre el velador y les tome una linda fotografía_ – Eso, gracias por sonreír Fabray –

Pensé en volver a dormir, pero ya iba a sonar el despertador de Rachel así que me senté en la orilla de la cama dispuesta a bañarme y miré a Quinn y Rachel nuevamente… Nostalgia, es la sensación que difuminó mi sonrisa, la fotografía que acababa de tomar podría haber sido yo… Si mi novia no estuviese a miles de kilómetros de aquí y si yo no estuviera amarrada a este lugar, pero a quien quiero engañar, he disfrutado mucho el tiempo aquí… Esto de ser populares es fascinante, quiero decir… ESTAMOS FIRMANDO AUTOGRAFOS, en Lima eso era nada más que una triste utopía y creo que lo mejor de estar aquí ha sido la amistad que tengo con Jake, para los dos es sumamente extraño… Tenemos una conexión que ni siquiera puedo explicar, y eso me da miedo también porque tengo la sensación de que cuando estoy con él extraño menos a Britt, seguimos hablando todos los días, pero nuestras conversaciones se hacen cada vez menos extensas, el viernes me contó lo que había pasado con Finn y me molesto bastante al igual que a las chicas, sobre todo a Rachel que estaba bastante indignada y bueno durante el fin de semana la llamé e intente ayudarla un poco con su tarea, pero no creo que haya servido de mucho.

Me metí a la ducha y me vestí rápidamente, hoy después de todo tenía que ser un gran día, había descubierto un gran talento y bueno lo había chantajeado, pero la posibilidad remota que veíamos en un inicio de lograr algo en este lugar cada vez se veía más cerca y eso me hacía feliz y tenía el consuelo extremadamente cliché y externo a mí de que si nos amábamos de verdad en cuanto la volviera a ver todos estos sentimientos desaparecerían.

Entré a la habitación y sorprendí a Quinn mirando a Rachel que sorprendentemente seguía durmiendo.

S: - Veo que apagaste su alarma conejita mayor –

Q: - ¡Santana! – _Instantáneamente se enrojeció_ – Ehhh, si la apagué porque vi tu cama vacía –

S: - Con todo el ruido que hicieron anoche realmente no dormí nada – _Ahora Quinn tenía rojas hasta las orejas _– Debería haber dormido en el sofá –_ Quinn iba a responderme, pero en ese momento Rachel despertó._

R: - Buenos días – _Lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa._

S: - Alguien se levantó muy contenta hoy – _Quinn me fulminaba con la mirada –_ Deberían hacer esto más seguido, ambas amanecen con una enorme sonrisa de conejitos felices –

Q: - ¡Ya Santana basta! –

R: - Tranquila Quinn, creo que iré a bañarme se nos hará tarde –

Decidí no seguir molestando a las chicas, por lo menos hasta que bajaran a desayunar… Ya que si nos poníamos a discutir tardaríamos demasiado y hoy tenía que ser un gran día.

H: - Buenos días _– Dijo Holly cuando me vio bajar las escaleras._

S: - Hola – _Saludé._

H: - Parece que alguien no durmió bien anoche –

S: - Y ahí vienen las culpables – _Quinn y Rachel venían bajando_ – Son rápidas –

R: - ¿Qué quieres decir Santana? _– Dijo en un tono defensivo._

S: - Hey, calma… Lo digo porque no se demoraron nada en arreglarse –_ Fabray seguía con la mirada fruncida, observándome amenazadoramente… Mientras yo no podía evitar las risas sarcásticas._

Comimos el desayuno tranquilamente, Rachel se ofreció para hacer jugo… Definitivamente estaba más feliz de lo normal y todos nos habíamos dado cuenta. Holly la miraba sonriente mientras bebía su taza de café.

H: - A diferencia de Santana, parece que alguien durmió muy bien anoche – _Rachel se sonrojó al instante._

S: - Wanky –

P: - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –

S: - Pregúntale a los conejitos que durmieron juntos -

P y H: - OHHHHHHHH – _Exclamaron al mismo tiempo._

H: - Ahora entiendo el jugo de desayuno – _Holly sonreía coquetamente a las chicas que no podían quitar el rubor de sus mejillas._

P: - No podré borrarme esa imagen de mi mente en todo el día, si no logro concentrarme es su culpa –

Q: - Ya basta Santana – _Dijo tranquilamente._

R: - Quinn tiene razón, debemos preocuparnos por las audiciones de mañana –

S: - Con respecto a eso, tengo una sorpresa para hoy –

_Quinn _

Terminadas las clases estaba esperando a Rachel para irnos a la reunión del coro, Santana había logrado molestarme todo el día y había decidido no pelear, porque a fin de cuentas era yo quien intentaba mantener la paz la mayoría del tiempo, pero esta vez Santana se estaba excediendo y en cualquier momento explotaría, además lo que había pasado ayer había sido su culpa.

FLASHBACK

Estábamos teniendo una charla de chicas bastante tranquila, hablamos de todo lo que había acontecido la semana, nuevos profesores, nuevos salones, nuevos compañeros y sobre todo nueva popularidad.

R: - En Lima adorarían esto –

Q: - Pero siendo completamente sinceros, esto jamás hubiese pasado en Lima –

S: - No creo que sea tan así, pero definitivamente hay factores que no nos ayudan en Lima – _Rachel y yo la mirábamos sin comprender_ – Me refiero a que Quinn y yo somos completamente sexys y bueno Rachel sin sus patéticos sweaters también lo es algo _– La miré amenazante, no podía pasar un minuto sin que molestara a Rachel._

R: - Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver eso –

S: - Es lo que dijeron Jake y Puck, sensualidad… En Lima, no son sexys… Somos bichos raros, es decir ¿Quién es el más sensual? ¿Blaine? Que por cierto es gay, no son personas atractivas…. En cambio llegamos aquí y somos sexys… Miren a Jake, eso sí es sensualidad –_ Se perdió en sus propias palabras ya ni siquiera nos prestaba atención._

Q: - Claro, pero Santana… -

S: - ¿Es que no estuvieron en la misma presentación que yo el viernes?... Fue increíble, y estoy segura de que no habría sido lo mismo si Jake no se hubiese quitado la camiseta… –

R: - No estoy tan… - Miré a Rachel que estaba igual de sorprendida que yo por Santana –

S: - Tenemos que aceptar que fue idea de Jake también… -

Q: - ¡SANTANA! – _Levanté la voz para sacarla de su transe._

S: - ¿Qué? –

Q: - JAKE! JAKE! JAKE! – _Rachel comenzó a reír conmigo._

S: - ¿De qué hablas Fabray? – _Había levantado una ceja, ya estaba molesta._

R: - Por favor Santana, lo mencionaste por lo menos tres veces en cada oración –

S: - Se supone que los elfos tienen buena audición, deberías revisarte los oídos –

Q: - Santana – _La golpeé con una almohada._

S: - ¿Qué te sucede Fabray? –_ Me lanzó otra almohada, logré agacharme, pero golpeo a Rachel en la cara._

Q: - ¿Estas bien? – _Se había mantenido con la mirada baja_ – ¿Rachel? –

R: - Si lo estoy… - _No alcance a decir nada porque Rachel se había levantado para lanzarle la almohada directamente en la cara a Santana._

S: - Estas muerta Berry –

Almohadas iban y venían, me sorprende que nuestras estruendosas carcajadas no molestaran a Holly o a Puck, seguimos jugando por largos minutos hasta que Santana lanzó un pésimo tiro sobre mi cama dando vuelta todos los vasos que estaban sobre la bandeja.

Q: - Oh, genial Santana –

S: - No me mires a mi Fabray fue tu culpa –

Q: - ¿De que estas hablando? Tú lanzaste la almohada –

S: - Pero era para golpearte a ti –

R: - Basta, es mejor que saquemos las sabanas para que se sequen –

Q: -Bien, como fue tu culpa tendré que dormir contigo esta noche – _Dije mirando a Santana._

S: - Estas loca, duerme con Berry _– Rachel había salido de la habitación con la ropa de cama._

Q: - Dormiré contigo, tu lanzaste la almohada –

S: - No me gusta dormir acompañada Fabray –

Q: - ¡No seas cínica! Has pasado la mitad de tu vida durmiendo con alguien –

S: - Estas hiriendo mis sentimientos Quinn –_ Dijo con sarcasmo ahogando una carcajada, así que no pude evita reír también._

Q: - Ya, ahora es enserio dormiré contigo –

S: -Enserio, no dormirás conmigo… O mejor, pensándolo bien… Con gusto dormiré contigo – _Se acercó a mí_ – Sobre todo porque eres rubia… Puedo confundirme fácilmente _– Dijo acariciándome la pierna._

Q: - ¡RACHEL! – _Grité mientras me paraba velozmente._

R: - ¿Qué sucede? – _Dijo cuando entró con rostro de preocupación._

Q: - Dormiré contigo esta noche, pero tendremos que bajar el colchón… Soy claustrofóbica –

R: - Oh… No hay problema, pero tienes que saber… que hablo dormida –_ Sonreí mientras Santana no callaba sus fuertes carcajadas._

Debo decir que no fue la mejor noche de mi vida, Rachel no estaba molestando cuando dijo que hablaba dormida, pero no mencionó que se estiraba completamente para dormir, pasó la mayor parte de la noche acostada sobre mi brazo y no pude evitar quejarme varias veces cuando ya estaba demasiado acalambrado y al fin cuando logré acomodarme Rachel me abrazo como si fuera su almohada por lo menos ahí pude dormir cuando desperté Santana ya se había levantado así que apagué la alarma de Rachel, para que no se despertara y me di vuelta para mirarla, no es tan malo ser agradable con ella, después de todo no me estaba constando ser buena con ella, además ella también está intentando ser una persona mejor…

S: - Veo que apagaste su alarma conejita mayor –

Q: - ¡Santana! – _Acababa de entrar por la puerta, mientras seguía mirando a Rachel por lo que me sonrojé completamente._

FIN FLASHBACK

R: - Disculpa la tardanza ¿Tuviste que esperar mucho? –

Q: - Oh, no en realidad no, pero será mejor que no apuremos –

Caminamos rápidamente por los pasillos, y por primera vez me di cuenta de que habían porristas… Deben ser del equipo de básquetbol, me pregunto qué pasaría si estuviéramos todas en el equipo de porristas… Definitivamente alcanzaríamos la cima de la popularidad…

Entramos al salón estaban todos sentados hablando animosamente, menos Santana.

Q: - ¿Dónde se metió? –

P: - Dijo que tenía una sorpresa –

S: - Así es Puckerman – _Acababa de entrar sorpresivamente por la puerta_ – Pasen –_ Entraron dos chicos que instalaron un micrófono de pie_ – Y sin más preámbulos los dejo con Isabella Swan –

La amiga de Jacob entro con una chaqueta negra, con el gorro puesto y actitud bastante temeraria… ¿Esta era la gran sorpresa de Santana?... Pero ahora el ambiente era tenso y lo peor es que no se por quién era ¿Jake y Bella? ¿Bella y Santana? ¿Santana y Jake?... ¿Por qué Santana había traído a esta chica?... Quizá cuando la vimos en el restaurant se fijó en ella y Jake es solo una imagen… Después de todo puedo esperar cualquier cosa de Santana.

La chica se paró en frente del micrófono y bajo la cabeza…

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
**_  
Como si hubiese sido una explosión Bella dejó toda su timidez atrás y tomó una actitud totalmente rockera, se quitó la chaqueta y continuó con su presentación dejándonos boquiabiertos a todos.

_**I guess i just lost my Boyfriend**_  
_Creo que acabo de perder a mi Novio__**  
**__**I don't know where he went**__  
__No sé a dónde se fue_

_**So i'm gonna drink my money**_  
_Así que me voy a beber mi dinero__**  
**__**I'm not gonna pay his rent **__  
__Y no voy a pagar su renta__**  
**_  
Cada vez aumentaba más la intensidad de su presentación no miraba a nadie en particular e interpretaba todo lo que salía por su boca, la mirada te todos estaban clavadas en ella, y el rostro de Jake era casi el de un estado de shock.

_**I got a brand new attitude**_  
_Tengo una nueva actitud__**  
**__**And i'm gonna wear it tonight**__  
__Y la voy a usar esta noche__**  
**__**I wanna get in trouble**__  
__Quiero meterme en problemas__**  
**__**I wanna start a fight**__  
__Quiero empezar una pelea_

La chica se fue acercando amenazadoramente hacia Santana…_**  
**_  
_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**_

Le cantó directamente en su cara, todos quedamos totalmente impactados, sobre todo Santana que instantáneamente hizo un ademan por pararse pero se contuvo. _**I wanna start a fight**__  
__Quiero empezar una pelea__**  
**__**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**__**  
**__**I wanna start a fight**__  
__Quiero empezar una pelea_

Definitivamente es una chica arriesgada terminó de cantar la frase y le chispeó los dedos a Santana se dio vuelta y esta vez Rachel tuvo que detener a Santana para que no se le tirara encima

_**So so what?**__  
__¿Y y que?__**  
**__**I'm still a rock star**__  
__Sigo siendo una estrella de rock__**  
**__**I got my rock moves**__  
__Tengo mis movimientos rockeros__**  
**__**And i don't need you**__  
__Y no te necesito_

Definitivamente cada vez había más intensidad en su voz mezclada con un dejo de despecho… Seguía cantando mientras se acercaba a Jake.

_**And guess what**__  
__Y adivina que__**  
**__**I'm having more fun**__  
__Me estoy divirtiendo más__**  
**__**And now that we're done**__  
__Y ahora que hemos terminado__**  
**__**I'm gonna show you tonigh**__  
__Voy a demostrártelo esta noche__** t**__**  
**__**I'm alright, I'm just fine**__  
__¡Estoy bien! Solo bien_

Definitivamente esto va a estallar Bella se sentó sobre las piernas de Jacob mientras Santana la miraba con una cara de furia y yo no entendía si era por Jake o por Bella

_**And you're a tool**_  
_Y tú eras una herramienta__**  
**__**So so what?**__  
__Y y qué__**  
**__**I am a rockstar**__  
__Soy una rockera__**  
**__**I got my rock moves**__  
__Tengo mis movimientos rockeros__**  
**__**And i don't want you tonight**__?__  
__Y no te quiero esta noche_

Holly que había estado entusiasmada durante toda la canción no se aguantó más las ganas y se puso de pie para cantar junto a ella la última parte de la canción  
_**  
**__**Uh, check my flow, uh  
**_  
_**So so what?**__  
__Y y que?__**  
**__**I'm still a rock star**__  
__Sigo siendo una estrella de rock__**  
**__**I got my rock moves**__  
__Tengo mis movimientos rockeros__**  
**__**And i don't need you**__  
__Y no te necesito_

_**And guess what**__  
__Y adivina que__**  
**__**I'm having more fun**__  
__Me estoy divirtiendo más__**  
**__**And now that we're done**__  
__Y ahora que hemos terminado__**  
**__**I'm gonna show you tonigh**__  
__Voy a demostrártelo esta noche__** t**__**  
**__**I'm alright, I'm just fine**__  
__¡Estoy bien! Solo bien_  
_**  
**__**And you're a tool**_  
_Y tú eras una herramienta__**  
**__**So so what?**__  
__Y y qué__**  
**__**I am a rockstar**__  
__Soy una rockera__**  
**__**I got my rock moves**__  
__Tengo mis movimientos rockeros__**  
**__**And i don't want you tonight**__?__  
__Y no te quiero esta noche_

A penas terminó la canción con las voces de Holly y Bella todos dieron un estruendoso aplauso incluso Jacob que seguía en estado de shock y Santana que parecía satisfecha y molesta a la vez.

Q: - ¿Cómo la descubriste? – _Le susurré mientras seguían aplaudiendo._

S: - En las duchas – _Dijo sin pensarlo._

Q: - ¿Qué? –

S: - No, no… No es lo que parece… -

Q: -Está bien Santana… no te preocupes –_ Intentó reprocharme, pero los aplausos habían cesado para darle la bienvenida a la nueva integrante… Y yo seguía sin saber qué es lo que tramaba Santana._


	19. Audiciones y Cuidados intensivos

Capítulo 19 **"Audiciones y Cuidados intensivos"**

_Rachel _

Había tenido un buen lunes, había sido muy bueno en verdad… Tuvimos una excelente reunión Isabella terminó siendo un gran descubrimiento de Santana, su audición fue muy buena si bien no soy una persona fanática de ese tipo de música la intensidad con la que canto fue increíble y en realidad su voz no estaba nada mal y con su integración al coro cada vez nos faltaban menos personas para formar un club y poder competir… Pero hoy no me sentía bien, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos… No, no… No puede ser, Rachel Berry debe sentirse bien, sobre todo hoy que son las audiciones y necesitamos mi criterio para escoger a los mejores talentos, si dejo esto en manos de Santana y Puck, terminaremos haciendo un topless… Vamos Rachel levántate tu despertados ya lleva sonando diez minutos, y esos ruidos molestos que son… ¿Un manchón amarillo? ¿Otro café? ¿Qué es eso? Voces lejanas… ¿Estoy soñando con Quinn?...

Q: - No Santana – _Creo que estoy despertando…_

S: - Vamos, además debe ser tu culpa que esté así –

Q: - No Santana, no puedes golpearla para que despierte y ¿Por qué dices que es mi culpa? –

S: - Estaba bien hasta que durmió contigo –

Q: - Ya vas a empezar de nuevo –

S: - Si tiene fiebre, no debería ir a clases – _Santana lo único que quiere es aprovechase._

Q: -¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Hoy son las audiciones, necesitamos a Rachel –

S: - Yo creo que no es necesario, ella no es la estrella –

Q: - No se trata de que sea o no la estrella ¡SOMOS UN EQUIPO! – _Esto no se ve bien…_

H: - ¿Qué está sucediendo? – _Al parecer Holly acababa de llegar._

Q: - Rachel está enferma –

P: - No puede hoy son las audiciones – _Puck también había entrado._

S: - Debe tener fiebre no es correcto que vaya a clases –

Q: - Tú no quieres que vaya –

H: - Ya basta chicas, pero creo que Santana tiene razón, aunque enserio creo que es bastante necesaria en las audiciones – _Holly me estaba empezando a agradar…_

R: - Si… puedo ir… Tengo fe de que hoy irán varias personas… - _Aun no abría los ojos porque el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando._

Q: - ¡Rachel! ¿Te sientes bien? –

S: - No irás a la escuela –

R: - …Si iré Santana, no dejaré que conviertas al coro en un salón de topless _– Quizá sin la fiebre no le hubiese dicho eso._

H: - Si es así prefiero que te quedes – _Creo que hablé muy pronto_ – Es broma, pero si quieres ir tenemos que armar un plan, con esa fiebre no puedes estar sola –

S: -Oh, genial ahora tendremos que ser chaperones de Berry –

H: - Excelente idea Santana, tendremos que acompañar a Rachel hasta que se sienta mejor –

Q: - Estoy de acuerdo, pero para turnarnos creo que es mejor esperar a que estemos con los demás, para ver cuándo puede hacerlo cada uno – _No me gustaba mucho la idea, pero no tenía ganas de discutir._

S: - Olvídenlo –

Q: - Cállate Santana, todos lo haremos. Es por el equipo –

P: - ¿Tendremos turnos nocturnos? – _Conocía perfectamente la cara de coqueteo de Puck, cada vez que tenía una oportunidad la usaba y ya había cometido varios errores a causa de ella…_

R: - Olvídalo Puck, tengo fiebre no estoy drogada –

Q: - Yo y Santana nos encargaremos de eso –

S: -Genial – _Definitivamente Santana odiaba la idea, espero sentirme mejor cuando sea su turno… A su cuidado estoy segura de que empeoraré o moriré._

H: - Bien entonces es un plan, Quinn envía un mensaje a todos y diles que tendremos una reunión de urgencia antes de entrar a clases Puck… -

P: - Si, lo sé iré a empacar agua, toallas, papel higiénico y cualquier cosa para que se sienta mejor –

H: - Bien pensado –

Q: -Yo puedo hacerme cargo del primer turno, tengo la mayor parte de mis clases con Rachel, aunque creo que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaremos en la enfermería… -

H: - Iré a preparar el desayuno para que no nos retrasemos – _Salió de la habitación con Puck._

S: - Muy bien Fagay, como estás en tu turno creo que la primera misión será que la ayudes a vestirse, te felicito podrás cumplir tu fantasía de ver a un enano desnudo –

Q: - Santana –_ No pudo decir nada más porque Santana salió rápidamente de la habitación._

R: -No es necesario que cumplas tu fantasía… – N_i siquiera podía concentrarme en lo que decía… ¿¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJE!?_ – Puedo arreglarme sola –

Q: - No te preocupes – _Sonrió_ – Somos amigas y tu harías lo mismo por mí –

Después de que Quinn me ayudó con mi ropa bajamos a desayunar, me sentía pésimo, me dolía la cabeza, tenía mucha sed… Para colmo Puck había encontrado una vieja receta para bajar la fiebre que consistía en agua, vinagre y cebolla…

R: - No voy a beber eso –_ Ni siquiera podía alzar la voz porque sentía que me retumbaba en los oídos._

P: - Es eso o poner la cebolla en la planta de tus pies –

R: - Está bien… lo beberé –

Quinn y Puck estaban muy atentos a todos mis cuidados, lo cual me hacía sentir bien, pero también lo odiaba, ¿Por qué tenía que enfermarme justo ahora? Primero jamás faltaba a clases aunque este en otra escuela, así que pase lo que pase esta semana me mantendré firme… Aunque tenga que pasar largas horas en la enfermería.

Llegamos directamente al salón de coro, ya estaban todos ahí incluso la chica nueva.

J: - ¿Sucedió algo? – _Sonaba muy preocupado._

H: -Bien esta semana tendremos algo de tarea extra –

Je: - ¿Rachel te sientes bien? – _A penas entré me había tirado sobre una silla._

Q: -Bueno de eso se trata… Rachel amaneció muy enferma hoy y es parte fundamental del coro así que no queremos que se pierda las audiciones –

H: - Es por eso que necesita cuidados todo el día… Hasta que se sienta mejor –

B: - ¿No sería más saludable dejarla descansando en casa? –

S: - Por fin alguien que piensa con la cabeza – _Quinn tenía razón hay algo raro entre Santana y Bella._

R: - No quiero quedarme en casa, menos ahora que son las audiciones… -

H: - Para ser justos dividiremos los turnos diarios en dos, antes y después del almuerzo como somos ocho, tomaremos un turno en la semana –

Se: - ¿Cómo nos dividiremos? Es decir tenemos clase toda la semana –

Q: - Tendremos que sacrificarnos un poco para poder acompañarla, quizá faltar a algunas clases –

H: - Pero no se preocupen por eso, es lo bueno de tener una amiga profesora. Puedo conseguirle pases para que sus profesores no los molesten –

Q: - Bien yo tomaré el primer turno –

H: - ¿Quién puede tomar el segundo? –

Je: - Ni yo ni Bella podemos, tenemos examen –

J: - ¿Y tú Santana? –

S: - ¿Quinn porque no te quedas con los dos turnos? Te fascina cuidar a Rachel –

Q: -¿Jake que día te acomoda? –

J: - Miércoles, jueves… Cualquiera en realidad –

Q: - Perfecto Santana compartirás el turno con él después de todo eres una cualquiera –

Después de ese comentario de Quinn todos comenzaron a pelear, Santana como es de costumbre estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de Quinn y Jake la detuvo y mi cabeza estaba casi por explotar, generalmente era yo quien organizaba las cosas…

Q: - Bien, basta creo que está listo –

H: - Quinn tomara el primer turno martes en la mañana, en la tarde lo tomará Puck –

J: - Miércoles en la mañana Seth y el la tarde Jess –

Q:- Jueves en la mañana será turno de Bella y en la tarde de Jake –

H: - Y viernes en la mañana será mi turno, para dejar el último turno con Santana –

S: - Espero que ya te sientas mejor para ese día Berry –

Q: - Silencio Santana, tu deber será cuidarla igual –

H: - Ya basta chicas, ahora vayan a clases. Quinn toma _– Le entrego dos papeles pequeños_ – Si es que quieren salir de clases, solo muéstrenselo a su profesor –

Todos salieron de la sala menos Quinn y yo, me levante de la silla y ella me agarro del brazo y lo enganchó con el suyo para ayudarme a caminar, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar.

Q: - ¿No prefieres irte a casa? –

R: - Pensé, que habías entendido que me quedaría en la escuela con o sin ustedes –

Q: - Está bien, pero tranquila siempre entendí que no había forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión por eso apoyé la ida de Holly, pero coincido con Bella en que es lo correcto que vayas a casa o por ultimo al doctor –

R: - ¿Estás loca? La última vez que fui al doctor casi terminó en cirugía –

Q: - Cálmate, entonces seguiremos con nuestro plan de ser tus "enfermeros" –

R: - Jamás pensé que Quinn Fabray iba a terminar cuidándome y mucho menos que haya dicho que será mi "enfermera" – _Creo que eso no sonó bien._

Q: - Okey, ¿Quieres ir a clases o prefieres pasar en otro sitio? Movámonos antes de que la fiebre haga que la fantasía de Santana se cumpla en realidad – _Y no pasó inadvertido, maldita fiebre me está haciendo decir estupideces._

R: - Vamos a clase, después de todo por eso es que vine a la escuela –

Caminamos al salón de historia y Quinn se sentó al lado mío. La clase comenzó y era imposible poner atención, el dolor de cabeza a causa de la fiebre me estaba matando, pero no era correcto salir de clases así como así.

Q: - Disculpe profesor, ¿Puedo llevar a Rachel a la enfermería? No se siente muy bien –

P: - ¿La señorita Berry no puede hablar por su cuenta? –

Q: - No se siente bien, pero tenemos pases para eso – _Sacó ambos papeles y se los mostró al maestro._

P: - Está bien, pero procuren no interrumpir mi clase otra vez –

Tomó mis cosas las suyas y la tomé del brazo nuevamente.

Q: - Vamos a buscar una cama a la enfermería –

R: - ¿Estás loca? Me enviarán a casa –

Q: - Necesitas recostarte un rato –

R: - Pero no quiero ir a casa –

Q: -No te preocupes por eso, no te enviarán a casa sabiendo que no hay nadie ahí –

No quise seguir discutiendo así que la seguí hasta la enfermería, cuando entramos le explico a la enfermera lo que sucedía y ella nos permitió pasar a la sala en donde había una camilla.

Q: - Bien ahora acuéstate y duerme un rato si es necesario –

R: - ¿Volverás a clases? – _Pregunté cuando Quinn estaba saliendo de la habitación._

Q: - ¿Estás loca? Iré a buscar los pañuelos y las cosas que trajo Puck –

Cerré los ojos y cuando desperté Quinn estaba escuchando música y jugando con su teléfono, debí haberme quedado dormida un rato.

R: - Hola –

Q: - Despertaste, creo que bajo un poco la fiebre con los paños helados – _Tocó mis mejillas y mi frente_ – ¿Te sientes mejor?

R: - Un poco – Mentí, a penas abrí los ojos mi cabeza empezó a arder.

Q: - ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Falta un rato para ir a comer –

R: - Bueno, ya no tengo sueño quizá podamos hablar un poco – _Así podría distraerme del dolor de cabeza._

Q: - Bien ¿De qué quieres hablar? –

R: - ¿Extrañas Lima? –

Q: -Claro que sí, pero aunque suene raro en mí me gusta estar aquí con… Ustedes –

R: - ¿Qué es lo que más extrañas? –

Q: - Creo que a mi madre y a las reuniones del Glee club… ¿Y tú extrañas Lima? –

R: - Si, mucho… Pero creí que lo iba a extrañar mucho más –

Q: -No entiendo –

R: -Venía predispuesta a que esto fuera la peor experiencia de mi vida… Bueno venía contigo que en algún momento te encargabas de hacer de mi vida un infierno y Santana, que aún se encarga de eso _– Al parecer la fiebre alteraba mi filtro de sinceridad_ – Y no había tenido un buen inicio con Holly tampoco… Además y para colmo Puck tampoco era de mi mejor experiencia –_ Quinn me miraba con la cara algo perdida, como si hubiera tocado un punto sensible._

Q: - Perdón, por lo primero –

R: - No te preocupes, hemos sido capaces de superarlo y bueno ahora somos… Amigas –

Q: - Bueno es que hemos pasado muchas cosas –

R: - Es cierto, es adonde quería llegar. Pensé el tiempo aquí sería una tortura, pero mientras más tiempo paso aquí… Menos extraño Lima, Puck es como un hermano, Holly es mucho más responsable de lo que creí, hasta Santana se comporta como una buena persona y tú te transformaste es una persona importante para mí –

Q: - Coincido contigo, en verdad ya no tengo muchas ganas de volver… ¿Extrañas a Finn? –

R: - Claro que lo extraño, estoy enamorada de él… Pero ya no estoy tan segura de querer casarme – _Demasiada sinceridad._

Q: - No quiero presionarte y mucho menos abusar de ti ahora que estas enferma, pero creo que no deberías casarte… No porque no tengas futuro con él, o sea justamente ahora no hay futuro sus sueños son distintos, pero eso no quiere decir que deban terminar –

R: - Quizá tengas razón, pero aún tengo tiempo para pensarlo – _Me miró con un rostro de no convencida, pero lógicamente no tenía ganas de pelear conmigo._

Q: - Es hora de que vayamos a almorzar –

Era muy notorio que Quinn no quería seguir con el tema, así que nos fuimos de la enfermería al comedor y Puck me estaba esperando.

P: -Bien hora del cambio de turno, ¿Prefieres comer adentro o afuera? –

R: -No tengo hambre –

Q: -Bien creo que quedas en buenas manos, nos vemos al final del día Rachel –_ Se despidió tomando mi hombro y besando a Puck en la mejilla._

P: - Tengo comida especial para enfermos –

R: - ¿Cómo es eso? –

P: - Ya sabes, sin condimentos y esas cosas –

R: - ¿Cómo la conseguiste? –

P: - Coqueteando con la cocinera, no me costó mucho en realidad – _Di una leve sonrisa, pero ahora tenía escalofríos_ – Creo que es mejor que vayamos afuera, parece que tienes frio y hoy creo que hay un poco de sol –

Salimos a tomar un poco de sol y Puck se comportaba con un hermano grande, era agradable. Terminamos el almuerzo y tocaron el timbre, me paré para ir a clase… Ya había perdido la mañana.

P: - ¿A dónde vas? –

R: - A clases, ya me perdí las de la mañana –

P: - Olvídalo, te desmayaras _– No estaba muy segura de que fuera por mí, pero Puck no estaba interesado en ir a clases, es más se acostó en el suelo para tomar algo de sol._

R: - Vamos Puck, por lo menos mostremos el pase –

P: -Ya basta Rachel, ahora ven y disfruta un poco de esto –

R: - Si no fuera porque seguramente me perdería si voy sola, iría a acusarte con el director – _Me acosté a su lado y puse mi cabeza en su pecho._

P: - ¿Qué quieres hacer? –

R: - Ir a clases –

P: - Vamos sé que te gustaría hacer algo más –

R: - Bien, tengo ganas de comer un helado, pero dudo que haya una heladería en este lugar –

P: - ¿Antojos? Creo que Quinn te dejó embarazada –

R: - Cállate Puckerman _– Comenzó a caminar fuera de la escuela._

P: - Vamos Rachel –

R: - ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

P: - Iremos a conseguir un poco de helado –

Decidí seguir a Puck, ya que no me sentía bien para estar sola y necesitaba algo con que distraerme. Caminamos un poco y llegamos a un pequeño restaurant.

M: - Hola Noah – _Me sorprendí, ya que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de recorrer Forks como para que lo conociera_ - ¿Otra vez huyendo de clases? – _Bueno ahí está la respuesta._

No conseguimos helado, pero si un par de trozos de fresa bastante grandes. Caminamos de vuelta a la escuela para evitar los malos entendidos y para estar en la reunión del Glee club a tiempo.

R: - ¿En dónde comeremos esto? -

P: - Sígueme –

Dimos varias vueltas por la escuela y llegamos a una pequeña sala que tenía unos sillones y un televisor.

R: - ¿Qué es esto? –

P: - Es la sala del personal, nunca hay nadie a esta hora –

R: -No puedo creer que lleves un par de semanas aquí y ya conozcas todos los secretos de este lugar – _Me sonrió._

Comimos la tarta y vimos televisión, pasamos un buen rato y me reí mucho. Aun me dolía la cabeza, pero me había distraído mucho con Puck.

R: - Creo que es hora de irnos, estamos un poco retrasados – _A penas me levanté, alguien abrió la puerta… Creí que era uno de los conserjes… Pero en realidad era mucho peor_.

P: - ¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Q: - No creas que eres el único bueno para encontrar escondites Puckerman – _Oh no, esa mirada de Quinn no era buena… Estaba enojada – _No sé en qué momento se nos ocurrió dejar a alguien en tu cuidado _– Puck tenía la cabeza baja mientras recibía el reto de Quinn_ – Y tu Rachel, eres una persona responsable esperaba que no te pusieras más en riesgo – _También agache la cabeza._

P y R: - Perdón Quinn – _Dijimos al mismo tiempo._

Q: - Espero que no hayan hecho estupideces durante la tarde, Rachel si quieres mejorarte debes poner de tu parte, si no yo dejaré que vengas a clases –

R: - Si Quinn… - Me sentí como una pequeña y el dolor de cabeza había vuelto.

Q: - Y tu Puck, debes dejar de comportarte como un niño pequeño, debes entender que son las responsabilidades –

P: - Si Quinn –

Q: - Bien, ahora vamos. Estamos retrasados –

Caminamos rápido al salón de coro, porque Quinn nos dijo que nos estaban esperando solo a nosotros, pero nunca ni en mis mejores sueños podría haberme creído lo que estaba sucediendo.

P: - ¿Están regalando algo? ¿Para qué es esa fila? – _Puck también lo veía lo que quería decir que no estaba alucinando_

R: - Es la fila para las audiciones – _No miramos y caminamos rápidamente al salón de coro._

P: - ¿Vieron eso? –_ Cuando entramos todos ya habían visto la gran fila, y estaban muy animados._

Je: - ¿Dónde estaban? –

R: -Deberíamos empezar, es muchísima gente –

H: - En cuanto a eso, extenderemos las audiciones para toda la semana… Son demasiadas personas – _Genial, ahora si no podría faltar a la escuela._

J: - Entonces, empecemos –

**Bien aquí dejamos con ustedes otro capitulo, aun queda mucho por delante... Muchas, muchas parejas y sorpresas. Esperamos que les haya gustado... ¿Qué tal algunos reviews? si tenemos una buena respuesta actualizaremos el domingo! Todas sus ideas y comentarios son alentadoras.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Mi Twitter Applecony **


	20. Audiciones y Cuidados intensivos II

Capítulo 20 "Audiciones y Cuidados intensivos"

_Rachel_

Llevábamos un largo rato charlando en la mesa, seguía sintiéndome pésimo, pero el ánimo de todos era increíble por la sorpresa que nos habían traído las audiciones… El hecho de que haya habido filas de personas para probarse y que hayamos tenido que extender el plazo para audicionar nos había dejado en las nubes… Aunque cuando terminamos con la jornada de hoy sólo teníamos una nueva persona.

P: - ¿Y el chico que cantó la canción de cuna? –

S: - Dios eso fue horrible, es decir… Una cosa es cantar una canción de cuna, que ya es malo… Pero rapearla… ¿En que estaba pensando? –

H: - No, pero deben aceptar que lo más gracioso fue la niña que cantó "I will always love you" y se puso a gritar cuando no le salió la nota – _Había habido muchas malas audiciones, pero esa chica definitivamente había sido la más graciosa y todos habíamos reído bastante, pero definitivamente la que más se había divertido había sido Holly.  
_  
R: - Aun así – _Carraspeé_ – Pensé que habría más gente con talento –

S: - Coincido con Dobby, estuvimos horas mirando y solo dejamos entrar a una persona –

Q: - Pero el hecho de la popularidad sigue siendo bueno –

R: - Si eso es cierto, pero aun así eso no nos llevará a ganar una competencia –

H: - Pero veamos el lado bueno, mañana podremos reírnos otra vez_ – Todos soltaron una carcajada al recordar los pésimos bailarines, las voces desafinadas y otras personas que hicieron más que el ridículo._

Q: - Bien, es hora de ir a acostarnos… _- Se levantó de la silla_ – Vamos Rachel, debes intentar dormir un poco… Puck – _Nos miró y me tomó en sus brazos._

R: - ¿Qué haces? – _Aunque me quejé no hice nada para evitarlo, porque me sentía demasiado cansada._

P: - Te llevó a la cama _– Utilizó un tono coqueto.  
_  
Q: - Puck – Santana rio – _Comienza el turno nocturno.  
_  
Creí que tras un día entero de cuidados por parte de todos debería sentirme mejor, pero no fue así… La fiebre no bajó en toda la noche así que no pude dormir casi nada ni tampoco Quinn ni Santana que a regañadientes por órdenes de Quinn estuvo trayendo cosas toda la noche.

S: - No pienso hacer esto otra vez –

Q: - No seas así Santana, haríamos lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros –

S: - Le diré a Seth que tome mi turno para cuidarla –

Q: - Ningún estado del país cambiara tu personalidad de perra manipuladora –

S: - Si tú quieres ser la niña buena ahora es tu problema, mientras tanto yo no he tenido que preocuparme por ninguna tarea – _Así que Santana manipulaba a Seth, o es lo que creí haber escuchado entre alguna de las conversaciones… Pero era difícil saber si estaba alucinando o era verdad._

Desperté en la mañana entre las discusiones de Quinn y Santana… Por tanto me dolía la cabeza cada vez más. Tomaron desayuno porque no pude ni siquiera beberme el jugo de naranja

H: - Bien mañana con Seth, aquí están los pases… Cualquier cosa solo no dudes en llamar – _Habíamos llegado a la escuela y yo ya quería salir de ahí._

R: - No hay problema – _Habíamos quedado con Seth de juntarnos fuera del salón de coro, así que caminé hasta ahí.  
_  
Se: - Hola Rach – _Me sonrió.  
_  
R: - Hola Seth… ¿Tienes algo importante que hacer en clases? –

Se: - No, la verdad no –

R: - ¿Estará bien si usamos los pases y nos quedamos aquí?... No me siento bien – _Jamás hubiese preferido faltar a clases, pero verdaderamente… Me sentía pésimo._

Se: - Me parece bien _– Sonrió, tenía una hermosa sonrisa al igual que Jake_ – Así tendré tiempo para terminar el trabajo de Santana – _Al parecer no habían sido alucinaciones._

Estuvimos conversando un rato, si bien no me contó mucho sobre su vida… Ya que evadía mucho el tema me di cuenta de que admiraba mucho a Jacob, parecía ser algo así como su héroe… Y también pude percibir lo embobado que lo tenía Santana.

R: - ¿Enserio te gusta Santana? –

Se: -Bueno… - _Se sonrojó –_ Es hermosa y algo ruda… Es simpática y algo irónica a veces… -

R: - Discúlpame si te incomodo… pero no respondiste mi pregunta –

Se: - ¿Crees que tengo alguna oportunidad con ella? –

R: - Espera Seth… Vamos con calma, por lo que veo… Si es que la fiebre lo me afecta… De verdad te gusta… -

Se: - ¿Soy muy evidente? ¿Ella se dio cuenta? -

R: - Seth, despacio… Mira creo que eres una excelente persona… Y creo que Santana no es para ti –

Se: - ¿Por qué? ¿Es por Jake?... Sé que al parecer le gusta, pero Jake está enamorado de Bella… -

R: - No tiene que ver con eso… -

Se: - ¿Por qué Rachel? ¿Es un extraterrestre?... ¿Tiene novio? –_Rachel no dejes que esto se salga de control.  
_  
R: - No, no tiene nada que ver… Lo que pasa es que Santana es algo manipuladora… -  
Se: - ¿A qué te refieres? –

R: - Bueno Seth… Estas terminando su trabajo –

Se: - Si, pero no tiene que ver… -

R: - Y has hecho varios de sus proyectos ya… -

Se: - Algunos –

R: - Bien… Creo que te está manipulando… un poco – _Si Santana se entera de que la estoy dejando sin sirviente me matará._

Se: - ¿Tú crees? – _Los ojos de Seth se habían puesto un poco vidriosos y su voz temblaba un poco._

R: - Seth, tu eres una persona maravillosa, te mereces a alguien que te quiera de verdad… No debes dejar que las personas pasen por sobre ti –

Se: - No debo dejar que las personas pasen sobre mí – _Repitió.  
_  
R: - Si, y mucho menos una chica –

Se: - Pero… Es Santana – _No sé en qué momento pasé de ser paciente a doctor… Psicólogo.  
_  
R: - Santana es mi amiga… o algo así, y la estimo mucho… Pero no es la persona para ti, no necesitas alguien que te manipule, puedes ser grande tú solo –

Se: - No necesito alguien que me manipule… - _Volvía a repetir._

R: - Bien, están a punto de tocar… Será mejor que vayamos a almorzar – _Nos paramos y salimos de la sala._

Se: - ¿Y tú Rachel? –

R: - ¿Yo qué? –

Se: - Eres una chica hermosa, ¿Tu corazón está ocupado?_ – No pude evitar sonrojarme.  
_  
R: - Oh –_ Prometido Rachel, prometido – _Si, mi novio está en Lima –

Se: - Debe ser muy afortunado –

R:- Gracias Seth, en verdad nos queremos mucho –

Se: - Debe ser difícil tenerlo tan lejos –

R: - Oh, claro… Lo es – _Aquí va la culpa de nuevo… Amo a Finn, pero… ¿Por qué no lo extraño?... En verdad estoy disfrutando mi tiempo aquí… Bueno a excepción de esta semana en donde preferiría simplemente no estar muriendo de fiebre.  
_  
Llegamos y nos ubicamos en la mesa que ya usábamos habitualmente, poco después llegaron los demás Quinn se sentó a mi lado mientras que Santana y Jake en frente de nosotras.

Q: - ¿Qué tal tu mañana_? – Me sonrió_

R: - Regular – _No me sentía bien, pero Quinn ya había hecho suficiente por mí.  
_  
Q: - Pésima actuación Berry, pero toma –_ Acercó una bolsa.  
_  
R: - ¿Y esto? –

Q: - Sé que no hay mucha comida vegana en esta escuela… Seguramente es por el frio o algo así, pero en fin… Quizá no ayude para la fiebre, pero de algo servirá –

R: - Gracias Quinn, es un gran gesto –

S: - Alerta de conejitos –

Q: - Santana –

Terminamos de almorzar y Jessica llegó a buscarme, me sentía un poco mejor que en la mañana… Pero no sabía si podría estar una clase completa sin dormirme o morir por el dolor de cabeza.

Je: - ¿Cómo estás? –

R: - Bien o sea… -

Je: - Entonces tenemos física, vamos al salón no quiero llegar tarde –_ No pude decir nada más porque me jaló del brazo hasta llegar al salón._

P: - Señorita Berry ¿se siente bien? –

R: - Eso creo –

P: - La maestra Holliday me explicó su situación, puede ir a la enfermería si lo quiere – _Miré a Jess, quien notablemente, no quería salir de clases._

Je: - ¿Quieres que salga contigo? –

R: -No es necesario –

Je: - ¿De verdad? ¿No te molesta? –

R: - Está bien Jess –

P: - Señorita Stanley si va a salir con su compañera háganlo ahora, no interrumpan mi clase –_ Salí del salón con Jessica detrás de mí._

R: - No era necesario que salieras –

Je: - Lo sé, odio perderme las clases porque pierdo mis apuntes… Ya que odio pedir apuntes prestados, porque nadie los toma como yo… Pero no te preocupes hablaré con el profesor después –

Me sentí un poco culpable, ya que también odiaba conseguirme apuntes y perder clases, pero de verdad necesitaba recostarme en algún lugar.

Je: - ¿Te sientes bien? –

R: - La verdad no, creo que la fiebre volvió – Supe por su rostro que no era la respuesta que esperaba… Seguramente quería dejarme en la enfermería y volver a clases – _Pero puedes volver a clases si quieres._

Je: - Esperaré a que te duermas –_ Evidentemente fue algo forzado, pero no quise insistir más.__  
__Al igual que todos Jess me había puesto paños húmedos en la cabeza para que la fiebre bajara, no habíamos hablado mucho y el silencio se estaba haciendo algo molesto._

R: - ¿Qué te ha parecido el Glee club? –

Je: - Maravilloso, realmente desde que se fueron los Cullens esta escuela necesitaba algo de que hablar y que hayan llegado ustedes con esto es increíble… Sobre todo ahora que se puede formar parte de este club –

R: - Oh, que… -

Je: - Además creo que poder cantar y expresarse es fantástico… Hay mucho talento y era algo que no había explotado en mi –

R: - Eso es… -

Je: - Creo que Mike audicionará… No se ha presentado aún, pero creo que es perfecto para unirnos de nuevo todo esto de la música… Parece una comedia romántica –  
R: - Mike… -

Je: - Es un chico con el que salí ¿Has hablado con él? –

R: - Creo que hemos compartido un par de palabras… -

Je: - ¿No te parece lindo? –

R: - Si… Claro aunque no es… -

Je: - Salimos un tiempo y luego de un rato volvimos a ser amigos_ – Era increíble, esta chica no paraba de hablar… Debí haberla obligado a volver al salón _– Dime Rachel ¿Tienes novio? -

R: -Oh si… -

Je: - Pero no seas tímida, cuéntame más –

R: - Se llama Finn Hudson –

Je: - ¿Pertenece a algún equipo? –

R: - Era el mariscal de campo –

Je: - Eso es genial Mike es el capitán del equipo de básquetbol… -

Jessica seguía hablando y ya me había cansado de intentar interrumpirla así que poco a poco me fui quedando dormida… Dormí bastante al parecer porque cuando desperté Jessica me había ido a buscar a la enfermería para irnos a la reunión del Glee club.

Je: - Como te quedaste dormida hablando de tu novio volví a clases, ¿No te molesta verdad? –

R: - No, está bien – _Entramos al salón y ya estaban todos ahí así que tome asiento entre Quinn y Santana para comenzar con las audiciones.  
_  
Q: - ¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde? –

R: -Tranquila –

S: - No puedo creer que hayas soportado una tarde con ella… Aunque bueno son insoportablemente tal para cual –

H: - Bien, tendremos audiciones nuevamente, pero antes démosle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro Angela – La chica tomó asiento al lado de Jessica tras una pequeña ronda de aplausos.

Al igual que el día anterior estuvimos un par de horas viendo muchos chicos… Sin mucho talento, y también al igual que ayer cuando finalizó la ronda conseguimos sólo a un nuevo miembro Eric.

Volvimos a casa cenamos y me acosté enseguida… Suplicando que esta semana terminara rápido… Mañana sería el turno de Bella y Jake… Sólo esperaba que no me tocara hacer de psicóloga otra vez.


	21. Audiciones y Cuidados intensivos III

Capítulo 21 _**"Audiciones y Cuidados intensivos III"**_

Solo faltaban dos días para que terminara la semana, no había sido una noche tan mala… Pero creo que todos deseaban que la semana terminara, sobre todo Quinn y Santana… Que me odiaba más de lo normal, en verdad había dicho más de una vez que todos estos cuidados excesivos no eran necesarios, pero ya repetirlo no servía de nada. Ya teníamos dos miembros nuevos para el Glee club… Y por mi parte ya no sabía que pensar de todo lo que me habían contado.

H: - Buenos días –_ Quinn saludo alegremente mientras que Santana gruñía…_

S: - No sabes cuánto desearía pisarte –

Q: - Santana, haríamos lo mismo… -

S: - Por cualquiera de nosotros, si ya lo sé… Estoy a punto de besar a Berry para tener sirvientes una semana _– Ojalá fuera así… Esperen dijo ¿¡BESAR!?_

Q: - Santana –

S: - Oh, lo siento conejita mayor… Olvidé por completo que los labios del sapo Berry son tuyos… Pero lo dejaré claro no pienso quedarme despierta si te enfermas, así que evita tener contacto con la baba del gnomo por lo menos lo que queda de esta semana –

H: - Bien, creo que la falta de sueño está afectando a alguien – _Dijo Holly antes de que Quinn pudiera responder, tenía el rostro rojo y Puck una sonrisa enorme en la cara._

Q: - ¿Y tú de que te ríes Puckerman? –

Un par de gritos después nos fuimos a la escuela, hoy era mi mañana con Bella… Creo que con ella no había compartido casi nada, parecía una chica agradable, pero bastante introvertida… Aunque su audición fue muy buena, no muy de mi gusto musicalmente… pero la energía con que canto si era increíble.

H: - Bien Bella aquí están los pases, ya sabes Rachel… Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme _– Le entregó los papeles a Bella y se fue a clases._

B: - Bien… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –

R: - En verdad me duele mucho la cabeza, pero si quieres ir a clases ve y puedo quedarme en la enfermería –

B: - Creo que nunca está mal perder algo de clases –

R: - ¿Enserio lo crees? – _Me miró con sorpresa –_ Llevo casi una semana perdiendo clases y me provoca histeria –

B: - Esta bien, entonces… ¿vamos a clases? O… ¿Mejor no? – _Creo que mi rostro no debió haber sido el más agradable._

R: - Creo que hay algo de sol afuera… Quizá podríamos salir… _- Al parecer había metido la pata de nuevo porque su rostro había dejado ver una mueca otra vez…_

B: - Esta bien – _Dijo secamente._

Salimos después de mostrar nuestros pases y nos sentamos afuera en donde habían mesas para el almuerzo.

R: - Me agrada sentir el calor… - _Al parecer Bella no pensaba lo mismo, pero por el color de su piel asumo que ha estado bastante tiempo aquí -_ ¿Has vivido toda tu vida aquí? –

B: - No… No… Llevo un par de años aquí –

R: - Si no me equivoco vives con tu padre –

B: - Si… Charlie -

R: - El jefe de la policía –

B: - Veo que al ser un pueblo pequeño, no puedo evitar ese detalle –

R: - ¿Y de dónde eres? –

B: - Bueno mis padres se divorciaron hace bastante tiempo… Nací aquí, pero después de un tiempo con mi mamá nos instalamos en Phoenix, en donde viví hasta que… Volví aquí –

R: - Wouh, es un gran cambio igual, ¿por qué decidiste volver aquí? –

B: - Bueno mi mamá encontró a alguien más y necesitaba su espacio y bueno yo… También necesitaba mí tiempo con Charlie –

R: - Debes quererlos mucho… A los dos –

B: - Si… ¿Y qué hay de ustedes?... Vinieron aquí solos, eso sí es extremo… ¿Qué piensan sus padres? –

R: - En verdad fue difícil convencerlos sobre todo a mis padres…. –

B: - Imagino que es difícil para cualquier madre… Para la mía aún lo es –

R: - Oh, no tengo madre… O sea sí, mi madre biológica que es la madre adoptiva de la hija de Quinn –

B: - ¿¡QUE!? – _Diablos demasiada información._

R: - Creo que es algo enredado… Tengo dos padres y Quinn tuvo un bebe hace un par de años… al que dio en adopción y mi mamá biológica terminó por adoptarlo –

B: - Vaya eso si que es enredado y raro, pero por lo menos es real… -

R: - ¿A qué te refieres? –

B: - Oh… a que bueno… es que… Aquí en Forks no suceden muchas cosas interesantes –

R: - Ya lo veo… Desde que se fueron los Cullens –

B:- ¿Qué? – _Creo que había sido la peor conversación que había tenido con alguien, porque de todo lo que habíamos compartido jamás había podido dejar de ver su rostro de sorpresa._

R: - No hay muchos secretos aquí –

B: - Si bueno, no pasan muchas cosas aquí y ustedes salen bastante de lo común –

R: - Uno de ellos era tu novio ¿Verdad? –

B: - Ouh… Si, Edward… Pero no me siento muy bien hablando de ese tema –

R: - Lo siento, no planeo hacerte sentir incomoda… -

B: - Lo sé… No te preocupes, es sólo que… No quiero pensar en eso –

R: - Esta bien, lo entiendo… Son cosas normales creo… Ya sabes terminar, olvidar y esas cosas así… Con mi novio pasa… Es el ex novio de Quinn, se supone que era el padre de su hijo, pero en verdad era Puck... Aunque salí con él un tiempo, Santana también y creo que después siguieron teniendo sexo… - _O no, me salí de control otra vez… La expresión en su rostro era indescifrable – _Lo siento de nuevo.

B: - Vaya así que eso es normalidad… - _Apenas oí, porque además de que el dolor de cabeza me seguía incomodando habló apenas en un susurro._

R: - ¿Qué? –

B: - No… Nada solo que es una historia enredada también –

R: - Lo siento, creo que te lancé todo muy rápido, pero creo que ya que seremos compañeras de equipo y bueno me estas cuidando ahora… Es bueno que sepas algo de mí y de nosotros –

B: - No es necesario… No quiero que te sientas obliga… -

R: - No te preocupes, no es porque me sienta "obligada" de verdad necesitamos ser algo como una familia… _- La chica sonrió levemente_ – Bien intentaré ser concreta y clara… Es una larga historia, algo así como tres temporadas… -

B: - Tenemos tiempo… Hasta el almuerzo –

R: - Bien, soy Rachel Berry y tengo dos papás… Más adelante entenderás lo de mi madre biológica… En Lima nuestro club es totalmente opuesto a lo que nos hemos transformado aquí –

B: - No puede ser, son increíbles -

R: - Gracias Bella, pero aunque suene increíble… No todos aprecian mi talento… Es así como recibimos un granizado casi a diario… -

B: - ¿Pero cómo puede ser tan así?... Lo digo porque bueno… Santana no es aparentemente alguien que se quedaría callada y Puck es bastante rudo también –

R: - Eso es parte de un largo recorrido que hemos tenido como familia… Los chicos "populares" no llegaron de la mejor manera al club, Quinn y Santana por ejemplo que eran porristas y estaban en la cima, llegaron porque el líder del club, mi actual novio era novio de Quinn en ese entonces y ella intentaba "rescatarlo" de una muerte social asegurada –

B: - Ya veo, pero que tiene que ver esto con Puck y ¿Dijiste que Quinn había estado embarazada? –

R: - Bueno cuando empezamos con el Glee club Quinn y Finn estaban en la cima, eran la realeza de la escuela... Y después de un tiempo nos enteramos de que Quinn estaba embarazada y lógicamente todos pensamos que era de Finn –

B: - Wouh… Debe haber sido doloroso para ti… Si estabas enamorada de Finn en ese tiempo… De cierto modo entiendo lo que a veces las circunstancias no son las precisas con respecto al amor – _Bella ya se estaba soltando un poco, parecía ser una persona agradable… Con muchas emociones atoradas en su interior._

R: - Si, bueno… Resultó ser que él bebe era de Puck que era el mejor amigo de Finn y tenía una especie de relación con Santana –

B: - ¿Especie de relación? –

R: - Bueno… Ya conoces a Santana –

B: - Entiendo – _Rio._

R: - Más o menos durante el embarazo de Quinn, luego de que mi primer intento de relación con Finn fracasara conocí a un chico llamado Jessie que era de uno de los coros contra quienes competiríamos… Comenzamos a salir y él incluso se cambió de escuela… Resultó ser que mi madre biológica estaba intentando acercarse a mí a través de Jessie –

B: - Espera entonces ¿El chico era un engaño? –

R: - Más o menos, teníamos mucho en común… Pero sobre todo amarnos y creer en nuestro talento por sobre todo… -

B: - Pero ¿Qué pasó con tu madre? –

R: - Intentamos acercarnos, pero era demasiado tarde… Ya habíamos perdido mucho tiempo. Después de eso Quinn dio a luz a Beth y Shelby, mi madre la adoptó –

B: - Increíble y eso que Forks es pequeño –

R: - Como dicen, el mundo es un pañuelo… Finn y yo llevamos un buen tiempo ya, pero también tuvimos un intermedio en donde terminamos… Porque él perdió su virginidad con Santana… –

B: - Bien, ahora puedo decir que no me sorprende demasiado –

R: - Y después de que terminamos, regresó con Quinn y luego terminaron y ahora estamos juntos –

B: - ¿Tú también estuviste con Puck? –

R: - Algo así, nunca fuimos novios, pero quería darle celos a Finn –

B: - No entiendo como pueden ser amigos –

R: - Yo tampoco en realidad, pero todos hemos pasado por tantas cosas Quinn es hermosa, fantástica – _Fiebre otra vez_ –…Y pasado por cosas muy crudas, Santana que salió… - _Cuidado Rachel… no te dejes llevar _– De su burbuja de la maldad _– Eres pésima mintiendo… Es la fiebre_ – Puck ha tenido una vida difícil también… Todos nos amamos, por sobre todo somos amigos –

B: - Debes quererlo mucho –

R: - ¿A quién? –

B: - A tu novio han pasado muchas cosas –

R: - Oh si claro… - _Como que a quien Rachel… Es tu novio_ – ¿Puedes guardar un pequeño secreto? – _Me miró algo extrañada, pero asintió_ – Amo a Finn, pero desde que estoy aquí… Estoy bien y siento que no lo extraño lo suficiente… -

B: - Rachel, en verdad soy la persona menos indicada para dar consejos… Pero haber… - _Carraspeó varias veces_ – Mi relación con Edward era no sé cómo explicarlo… Como fuera de este mundo… Y en algún punto bajo ciertas situaciones… Bueno ciertas cosas solo terminan _– En realidad creo que no eran palabras para mí, pero parecía que respiraba… después de mucho_ – Y no hay explicaciones, porque simplemente las respuestas correctas no existen y después de todo eso después de todo… Esta Jacob y… - _Me miró con sorpresa._

R: - Esta bien Bella –

B: - No, lo siento… Santana… -

R: - No te preocupes por eso… Debes entender que es Santana – _Sonreí _– Pero deberías controlar tus celos son bastante evidentes –

B: - ¿Celos? ¿De quién Jake? _– Dijo sorprendida, como si fuese lo último que esperara que le dijeran._

R: - Si no es así, estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo… -

B: - No entiendes es Jake, es… Es Jake –

R: - Enserio lo quieres –

B: - Claro que lo quiero… Es Jake… Es mi mejor amigo, ha estado conmigo en todo lo que he vivido… Es una persona fundamental –

R: - No entiendo porque no estas con él –

B: - Es complicado Rachel, acabo de salir de una relación – _Definitivamente no era una razón para mi… O quizá sí debería serlo, pero estando en el Glee club… Sería difícil creerlo, ya que todos viven quitándose los novios y novias…_ - Que se puede definir como algo… Complicado y Jake la vivió conmigo, no es algo simplemente pueda obviar u olvidar… No puedo –

R: - Bella debes entender que increíblemente mi largo estado con fiebre me hace hablar mucho más de lo que lo hago habitualmente… Lo que es bastante sorprendente dado que al parecer suelo ser muy irritante… pero no más que Jessica estoy segura… -_ Esa cara de sorpresa otra vez… Hablé de más…_ - Creo que debería vivir… Desde que entraste al Glee club creo que eres un poquitito más feliz, antes estabas como apaga… Como si estuvieses viviendo en modo automático… Así que tan solo vive, no es necesario que te adelantes con Jake, puedes tan solo aprovechar todo lo que vivas con él… Y las cosas se aclararán a su tiempo – _Me sonrió_ – Y créeme… no te preocupes por santana – _Su sonrisa se hizo notar un poco más_ – Ahora vamos a comer – _Caminamos al comedor en donde divisamos a los demás._

B: - Gracias Rachel – _Me sonrió y ambas nos sentamos en la mesa._

Q: - Aquí está tu almuerzo –

R: - Gracias Quinn, de verdad no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo has hecho por mi esta semana –

Q: - No te preocupes –

R: - No puedo no preocuparme, he sido una carga toda la semana –

S: - Ya cállate, si quieres agradecerle a Fagay solo debes dormir con ella de nuevo –

Q: - Santana… En fin, ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana? –

R: - Bastante buena – _Me encontré con los ojos de Bella y ambas sonreímos._

J: - Hoy tendrás la mejor tarde de tu vida – _Dijo Jake sentándose entre Santana y Bella._

Q: - Nada de eso, llevas casi una semana enferma, no te descuides –

J: - Vamos Quinn, sólo será un poco de diversión –

R: - Basta Jake – _Dije mientras me contagiaba de la risa con los demás por la expresión de Quinn._

Terminamos de almorzar y Quinn seguía un poco molesta… Bien faltaba poco para que la semana terminara y ahora debía pasar mi tarde con Jake.

J: - ¿Qué quieres hacer? –

R: - No lo sé –

J: - Me encanta eso, decisión –

R: - Lo siento, en verdad no se me ocurre mucho –

J: - Pero no quieres ir a clases –

R: - Ya he faltado toda la semana –

J: - Bueno, pero aun pareces muy enferma –

R: - Si quieres puedes tocas mi frente –

J: - Está bien… así, te creo _– Actuó muy a la defensiva._

R: - Podemos ir a la enfermería y después puedes hacer lo que quieras –

J: - ¿Estás loca? Tengo que cuidarte –

R: - No es necesario Jake de verdad… -

J: - Vamos, tengo una idea –

Salimos de la escuela y nos subimos en su motocicleta. Me tuve que abrazar de su cintura y rocé levemente sus brazos estaban ardiendo, o eso sentí, pero con esto de la fiebre en verdad no puedo estar segura de mi misma.

R: - ¿A dónde me llevas? –

J: - No te preocupes por eso –

Al final no pregunte otra vez, nos detuvimos en una pequeña, bajamos de la motocicleta, cogió mi brazo y lo acomodó entre el suyo.

R: - Que caballero –

J: - Solo es un pequeño gesto Rach –_ Abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar primero, era un lugar acogedor._

M: - ¿Qué ordenarán? –

J: - Para la señorita una taza de té con miel, mucha miel por favor… Y para mí un jugo de naranja –

R: - Ordenaste por mí –

J: - Claro que sí, mírate tienes fiebre… El té ayudará un poco –

R: - Gracias Jake –

J: - No hay de que… -

R: - ¿Soy una molestia verdad? –

J: - Bastante… _- Me miro muy sonriente _– Para nada, de verdad –

R: - Enserio eres encantador –

J: - No digas eso Rachel, soy un chico rudo _– Era inevitable no quedar con la mirada fija en su blanca sonrisa._

R: - Con razón Santana habla tanto de ti – _Dije entre risas._

J: - Es una excelente chica – _Esto no… huele nada bien._

R: - A veces –

J: - Es ardiente y graciosa –

R: - Es que bueno Santana es… Un poco no sé –

J: - Creo que no es una mala persona – _La única persona que la defiende así era Britt… _

R: - ¿Te gusta? –_ Es la fiebre…_

J: - ¿Qué? No claro que no, o sea sí, pero en el sentido de a quien no le gustaría alguien como ella… Bueno, es que en realidad me es difícil pensar en otra persona que sea la que tengo en los pensamientos –

R: - Bella en verdad te traba la lengua – _Mierda_.

J: - ¿QUÉ_? – Dijo tosiendo, después de haberse ahogado con el jugo._

R: - Lo siento, es que la fiebre me hace hablar más de la cuenta –

J: - Ella te habló de mí –

R: - No es eso, es que bueno es un poco evidente –

J: - Soy un asco en esto –

R: - En realidad eres tierno –

J: - Soy rudo Rach, siempre recuerda eso –

Volvimos a la escuela y nos acostamos en el suelo, bueno Jake se sentó sobre el pasto y yo me acosté en sus piernas mientras acariciaba mis brazos, fue un momento agradable…

R: - ¿Jake? –

J: - ¿Si? –

R: - Me estoy quedando dormida –

J: - Puedes dormir si quieres –

R: - No quiero, falta poco para las audiciones y necesito estar despierta –

J: - Si quieres podemos hablar para que no te duermas – _Esto sí que era increíble, alguien le estaba pidiendo a Rachel Berry que hablara… Y no que cerrara la boca._

R: - La gente no suele pedir eso –

J: - Si gustas puedes cantarme un poco, me gusta oírte cantar – _Ahora entendía perfectamente a Santana_ – Pero, no te esfuerces mucho… No es necesario y además no quiero que te enfermes más – _Definitivamente encantador._

Decidí no hacerme de rogar y canté una canción de funny girl, lo hice con bastante sentimiento, pero sin mucho esfuerzo mientras miraba a Jake, que podría haberse reído bastante por mi estado y bueno, ya que estaba cantando acostada entre sus piernas… Pero en vez de eso parecía encantado con escucharme cantar.

J: - Eres grandiosa Rach –

R: - Y tú eres muy dulce… Y malo – _Dije al ver su cara de chico rudo._

J: - Así nos entendemos… No entiendo porque le resultas tan irritante a Santana –

R: - ¿Ella te habló de mí? –

J: - Bueno hemos hablado de muchas cosas en verdad, ¿los quiere mucho sabes? –

R: - Si bueno, todos quieren a su modo –

J: - Claro, eso es muy cierto… -

R: - Siento como que es importante para ti –

J: - ¿Santana? – _Asentí_ – Es que bueno, es difícil de explicar… Ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo, pero fue una conexión rara… Es como si nos conociéramos de otra vida, o no sé cómo si extrañamente de un momento a otro pudiese confiar plenamente en una persona, porque simplemente apareció en el minuto exacto – _No sé porque, seguramente fue la fiebre, pero Quinn vino a mi mente cuando Jake dijo lo de confiar en una persona._

R: - Es lindo que se hayan encontrado, bueno la persona que está en tus pensamientos y Santana, son muy afortunadas –

J: - Tu también lo eres, tienes una parte de mi – _Dijo con un tono sarcástico_

R: - Eres increíble, tu ego es tan grande como el de Santana, y creo que se acerca un poco al mío – _Ambos reímos._

J: - Pero es enserio Rach, la persona que este a tu lado es muy afortunada… Eres una persona talentosa y hermosa –

R: - Si, bueno yo también soy afortunada de tenerlo a él… -

J: - Bueno, es hora de irnos, vamos te llevo –

R: - ¿Cómo es eso de te llevo? –_ Recibí una respuesta inmediata cuando Jake se paró y me tomo en brazos… Definitivamente ahora soy team Jacob._

**Disculpen la demora, espero que les guste el capitulo... Tienen que ser pacientes... Se están formando lazos, por eso hay que dar espacio para algunos personajes... Les prometo que habrá un poco de todo... Brittana, Bellatana, Santake... Faberry, etc... Todo puede pasar en Forks.**

**Mi twitter Applecony**


	22. Audiciones y Cuidados intensivos IV

Capítulo 22 _**Audiciones y Cuidados intensivos IV **_

_Rachel_

Por fin había llegado el último día de la semana… Y aunque fuese increíble aun me sentía horriblemente enferma, pero era viernes… Nunca creí que me aburriría escuchando audiciones, pero había gente que en definitiva, no tenía una gota de talento y peor que eso, no lo sabía o simplemente no querían aceptarlo… Lo bueno era que con la integración de Ben, solo nos faltaría una persona para que el club pudiese competir y lograr algún lugar, pero si necesitábamos más personas… Definitivamente había mucho relleno.

S: - Te diré una cosa y espero que te quede claro fenómeno de circo, no pienso arruinar mi fin de semana, así que espero de verdad que puedas controlar tu temperatura –

Q: - Basta Santana, nadie escoge cuando enfermarse –

S: - Si, pero una persona con un poco de cerebro asiste a algo llamado hospital, cuando lleva una semana esparciendo gérmenes –

R: - Basta… Ya me estoy sintiendo mejor – Santana estaba a punto de matarme y Quinn no sabía cómo defenderme… Ya que bueno Santana por esta vez sí tenía la razón.

H: - Santana tiene razón Rachel, creo que sería bueno que fueras al médico –

R: - Sé lo que hago, no es necesario que me digan lo que tengo que hacer –

S: - Perdiste el derecho a decidir esta semana enano, ya que hemos hecho el esfuerzo por cuidarte –

R: - Yo no les pedí nada… -

Q: - Ya basta – Quinn alzó la voz, la situación se había vuelto bastante tensa –

Ninguno dijo nada más y el camino hacia la escuela fue en completo silencio, tuve bastante remordimiento, ya que… Fue bastante inconsciente lo que dije durante el desayuno, aunque fuese por estar peleando con Santana, todos habían hecho un esfuerzo por cuidarme esta semana… Que por fin terminaría… Ahora tendría que ponerme al cuidado de Holly, pero sinceramente entre hacer alguna de las tonterías que suelen ocurrírsele… Prefiero dormir en la enfermería, o simplemente entrar a clases.

R: - Creo que me iré a la enfermería –

H: - ¿De qué hablas? –

R: - Seguramente tienes clases, no debes preocuparte por mí –

H: - Tu eres la que no debería preocuparse Rachel, además debo cumplir con mi parte, ya que bueno también pertenezco al equipo –

R: - Disculpa por lo de hoy, fue muy egoísta de mi parte… Pero Santana me exaspera –

H: - Si lo entiendo, pero debes aceptar que tenía razón –

R: - No me gustan los médicos –

H: - A mí no me gustaban los maestros y mira donde estoy – No pude evitar reír – Esto no es normal, llevas una semana con fiebre… Pero no quiero agobiarte más así que ¿Qué quieres hacer? –

R: - Todos me han preguntado lo mismo esta semana, pero en verdad… No tengo mucho espacio en mi cabeza para pensar en que quiero hacer –

H: - Bueno entonces sígueme –

Entramos a una pequeña sala en donde literalmente se respiraba paz y armonía, era una especie de mini departamento, con microondas, un refrigerador pequeño e incluso una cafetera...

R: - ¿Qué es este lugar? –

H: - Mi oficina, ¿acaso creyeron que ustedes eran los únicos populares del lugar? –

R: - Increíble, ni siquiera parece oficina, es como una sala de relajación –

H: - Era básicamente mi idea –

R: - Bien, ¿qué haremos ahora? –

H: - Ven – Se sentó en el sillón, e hizo una seña de que acercara así que me senté al lado de ella, que jaló delicadamente de mi brazo y me acomodó de modo que mi cabeza se adecuó sobre sus rodillas – ¿Así está bien? – Asentí y cerré los ojos mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

Pasó un rato, y tenía una extraña sensación… Ni siquiera podía explicármelo, era como si sintiera el afecto de Holly, como si sintiera que de alguna forma me cuidaba y me protegía, algo así como una mamá…

H: - ¿Te sientes bien? –

R: - Ehh, si… En verdad si –

H: - ¿No te sientes incomoda? –

R: - No para nada… Es todo lo contrario –

Comenzó a leer un libro mientras seguía recostada en su regazo, y no podía evitar cuestionarme muchas cosas acerca de lo que significaba tener una mamá…

R: - ¿Holly? –

H: - Dime Rach, pensé que te habías quedado dormida –

R: - No, estoy despierta, pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor? –

H: - Claro, lo que quieras – Una sensación como de vergüenza no dejó que mis palabras salieran en el momento que esperaba - ¿Y bien? –

R: - ¿Puedes cantarme? –

H: - ¿Te refieres a un performance? –

R: - No… Más bien algo más tranquilo… Como… como una canción de cuna o algo así – Me sonrió tiernamente.

H: - Pensé que nunca lo pedirías –

Comenzó a cantar mientras volvía a acariciar mi cabello, no estaba segura de conocer la canción… Ya que no sabía mucho de canciones de cuna, no porque mis padres no me cantaran, sino más bien porque preferían otro tipo de canciones… Más al estilo Brodway, y siempre he amado eso, porque asumo que tiene mucho que ver con mi talento musical, pero escuchar cantar a Holly de verdad me estremecía en un buen sentido, era como transmitir amor, cariño y afecto a través una simple canción.

R: - Gracias Holly – En vez de responder, me levantó de su regazo y me abrazo con fuerza, no sé por qué, pero sentí que una lagrima se resbaló por mi mejilla y cuando me separe de ella noté que sus ojos también estaban vidriosos.

H: - Bien, ¿qué te parece si vemos una película?... Que tal ¿Funny Girl? –

R: - Pensé que nunca lo dirías – Ambas nos dejamos llevar por una larga carcajada.

Vimos la película, y le comenté gran parte de todo lo que me habían dicho los chicos mientras me cuidaban, lo que a Holly le sorprendió un poco… Y creo que la dejó algo intranquila.

H: - Bien es hora de almorzar… - De todos los cuidados de esta semana, definitivamente este se había convertido en el mejor.

R: - Oh… está bien –

H: - Si quieres podemos ir al salón de maestros a comer –

R: - No es necesario Holly, has hecho suficiente por hoy –

H: - Está bien, pero vamos al comedor a buscar a Santana –

Llegamos y estaban todos menos Jake y Santana… Vi a Quinn que estaba sonriendo y señalaba el asiento que estaba a su lado.

R: - Ahí esta Quinn – La señalé – Iré a almorzar, de nuevo gracias por todo Holly –

H: - No hay de que Rachel, le enviaré un mensaje a Santana… Me avisas cualquier cosa –

R: - Si Holly –

H: - Cúbrete la garganta –

R: - Si Holly –

H: - Ahh… Y antes de que lo olvide – Dijo cuándo se estaba llendo - Hoy después de la escuela verás a un doctor… Ya es suficiente una semana así de enferma –

R: - Pero… -

H: - Sin peros jovencita – Ya no sabía si reir o simplemente dejarme llevar – Ya, ve a comer… Estoy segura de que Quinn hizo algo especial hoy – Sonrió.

R: - Holly – Soltó una pequeña risa, me dio un beso en la frente y salió.

Q: - ¿Qué tal tu mañana? –

R: -Bastante buena a decir verdad –

Q: - Aquí está tu almuerzo… Hice algo especial – No te sonrojes Rachel - Ya que creo que será el último –

R: - Extrañaré esto –

Q: - Si haces méritos… Quizá no tenga por qué ser el último –

_Santana_

Era la décima vez que marcaba el número y no había respuesta, ya estaba enojada, odiaba de una manera impresionante que no me contestaran el teléfono y por mucho que golpeara las teclas del teléfono no había respuesta. Vamos… Vamos Britt… Demonios.

Era cierto que la mayoría del tiempo era yo quien tenía las llamadas perdidas en el celular, pero últimamente eran pocas las veces que lograba ubicar a Britt y eso me estaba molestando bastante.

S: - ¿Alo? ¿Alo? ¿Britt? –

B: - ¿Santana? –

S: - Te he llamado toda la mañana ¿Dónde te has metido? –

B: - Lo siento Santana, he estado un poco ocupada –

S: - Qué… -

B: - Y aún lo estoy, hablamos más tarde –

S: - ¿Qué? Pero… Está bien, te amo… - _Pi.. pi.. No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera sé si me escuchó._

J: - ¿A quién amas? – _Me sobresaltó una voz en mi espalda._

S: - ¡Jake! –

J: - ¿Por qué tanto misterio? –

S: - ¿Qué te importa? –

J: - Vamos Santana ¿No me dirás con quién estabas hablando? –

S: - No es de tu incumbencia –

J: - ¿No es de mi incumbencia? ¿Y la amistad y la confianza donde quedó? –

S: - En otro lugar – _Estaba demasiado enfadada para hablar con cualquiera._

J: - ¿De verdad no me dirás nada? –

S: - No tengo nada que decirte –

J: - Deja el berrinche, no te comportes como una niña –

S: - ¿Qué estas queriendo decirme? – _Le lancé un golpe bastante fuerte pero logró evitarlo, me miró con sorpresa y cuando estaba a punto de largarme me abrazó con fuerza_ - ¡Suéltame! _– No conseguí desaferrarme, así que en lugar de eso, sólo me dejé llevar por su abrazo… Jake tenía una temperatura extremadamente alta o yo tenía mucho frio… Pero a fin de cuentas su abrazo había logrado tranquilizarme._

J: - ¿Ya estas mejor? –

S: - NO –

J: - Bueno, vamos a almorzar –

S: - Está bien… -

J: - Tengo una mejor idea –

Salimos de la escuela y nos subimos a su motocicleta, me haría bien respirar un poco. Así que llegamos a un pequeño restaurant y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

S: - Deja de mirarme así –

J: - ¿Así como? –

S: - Como si fuera una niña estúpida –

J: - No es necesario que te mire así… - _Le lancé una mirada_ asesina – Ya está bien, no te obligaré a que me digas nada –

S: - Me parece bien –

J: - ¡Vamos Santana! –

S: - ESTA BIEN… Estaba hablando con mi... con mi… NOVIO – _Mierda._

J: - ¿Tienes novio? –

S: - Si, o sea… Eso creo –

J: - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de él? –

S: - ¿Por qué debería habértelo dicho? –

J: - Lo siento, creí que éramos amigos –

S: - Okey, lo siento… No creí que fuese necesario –

J: - No pareces el tipo de chica que busca un novio… Y menos a distancia –

S: - ¿Qué insinúas? –

J: - No me malinterpretes… Solo, no te imagino con un novio… O sea, eres bastante dominante – _Sólo lo miré con algo de desprecio_ –…Pero ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo? –

S: - No estábamos discutiendo, ese es el problema –

J: - No deberías enfadarte, de seguro es por el tema de la distancia… Estoy seguro de que él te ama también – _Me sentía peor cada vez que Jake decía él…_

S: - ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? –

J: - Bueno, primero eres adorable – _Reí con una mezcla de ternura y sarcasmo_ – Además todas las relaciones a distancia son difíciles… De seguro para Rachel y su novio también lo es –

S: -Já, estoy segura de que Finchel llegó a su fin –

J: - ¿Finchel? –

S: - Es el apodo de la pareja, en Lima juntábamos los nombres de ambos… Para hacer el apodo –

J: - No entiendo –

S: -Que eres estúpido mira, el novio de Rachel se llama Finn, por eso Finchel… Cuando Rachel salía con Puck eran Puckleberry y cuando yo salía con Puck, si es que alguna vez salimos en verdad eramos Pucktana… Cuando Puck salía con Quinn eran Quick y cuando salía con Finn eran Fuinn y el maldito día que me acosté con Finn nos apodaron Finntana… - _Mientras seguía hablando levante la mirada para ver la cara de horror que tenía Jake, definitivamente fue demasiada información_ – Creo que eso fue mucha información –

J: -Wouh, ahora entiendo porque son tan amigas – _Dijo aun con su cara de sorpresa._

S: - Si, Bueno… -

J: - ¿Y nunca han peleado… por… por todo esto? –

S: - ¿Si hemos peleado? Nos hemos declarado la guerra, nos hemos abofeteado… Quinn hasta hace poco seguía odiando a Rachel y yo bueno aun la odio a veces –

J: - Entonces tienen una amistad muy extraña –

S: - Bueno, somos algo así como una… Familia extraña – Que cliché Santana.

J: - Y qué familia – _Se dio cuenta de que no era muy buena hablando de temas así, así que cambió el tema _- ¿Y cómo se apodaban ustedes? -

S: - Brittana – _Diablos, ahora como me salgo de esta._

J: - ¿Santana y…? –

S: - Brittan, mi novio se llama Brittan – _Que estupidez._

J: - ¿Brittan? ¿Eso no es un apellido? –

S: - Es holandés… Ya sabes costumbres extrañas –

J: - Holandés… ¿Y existen apodos para los amigos? –

S: - Claro, yo y Quinn somos Quinntana, por ejemplo –

J: - Y nosotros seriamos Jaketana –

S:- ¡Santake! –

J: - Está bien… eso suena mejor… Me gusta Santake –_ Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, mientras comíamos el postre_ – Ahora que sé que tú y Rachel están emparejadas sólo me queda Quinn… -

S: -Olvídalo –

J: - Es difícil, ya que Quinn… Es bonita… -

S: - No sigas Jacob –

J: - Es muy inteligente, me comento que iría a Yale… -

S: - Me estas provocando –

J: - Es una rubia sexy e inteligente, eso en verdad me provoca a mi muchas cosas –

S: - Te lo advertí – _Le di una fuerte patada con mis tacones, al parecer no le dolió mucho… Pero si hizo el gesto de sobarse._

J: - ¿No crees que lo celopata que eres a veces no es un problema en una relación? – _Dijo mientras reía._

S: - ¿No crees que los celos de Bella son suficientes? –_ Su risa se transformó en un rostro de sorpresa._

J: - No sé de hablas Bella –

S: - ¿Bella? –

J: - SANTANA, digo SANTANA… No entiendo porque todo el mundo lo encuentra tan evidente –

S: - ¿Intentas no ser evidente? –

J: - No, no se trata de eso –

S: - ¡La amas! –

J: - ¡No!, o sea si… o sea ¡NO LO SÉ!, no eres la única que busca respuestas –

S: - Bueno, entonces estamos haciendo bien el trabajo –

J: - ¿Trabajo? –

S: - Si, Santake definitivamente le está dando celos a Bella –

Después de eso dimos una vuelta por el pueblo, en verdad me encantaba pasar tiempo con Jake, lo que teníamos era una amistad increíble… Sumándole nuestra extraña "tensión sexual", pero aun así me sentía segura a su lado… Aunque tenía un pequeño grado de culpa por no haberle dicho toda la verdad.

Llegamos al salón y ya estaban todos, incluyendo a los nuevos integrantes.

J: - Santake, ya está aquí _– Dijo mientras me abrazaba de la cintura por la espalda._

Q: - ¿Santana? ¿Dónde está Rachel? –

S: ¿Rachel? – _MIERDA, tenía que cuidar al gusano._

Q: - No me digas que olvidaste que era tu turno –

S: - Si, o sea no… Tuve un par de problemas –

Q: - ¿SANTANA DONDE ESTA RACHEL? –

S: - NO LO SÉ – _Quinn se había parado de la silla y tenía el rostro enrojecido._

H: - Quinn, cálmate… Nos dividiremos para encontrar a Rachel... –

Fue justamente lo que hicimos, nos dividimos… Pero aun así me paseé por toda la escuela, por todos los salones, fui a la cafetería, a la sala de maestros y el estúpido gnomo no aparecía… Volví y estaban todos afuera del salón del coro… Y Quinn, al parecer estaba más enfadada aun.

Q: - Santana si algo le pasa será tu culpa –

S: - No exageres, puede cuidarse sola una tarde –

H: - Estoy de acuerdo con Quinn… En menor medida, realmente eres muy irresponsable – _Que Holly lo dijera, me dolió en verdad._

J: - Fue mi culpa, yo invite a comer a Santana… Por eso se le olvido… Más bien se le confundió… -

Q: - No intentes justificarla Jacob –

B: - Es cierto… Además quizá que estaban haciendo - _¿QUÉ?_

S: - ¿¡Qué estas insinuando cara de nada!? –

B: - Nada que no haya visto nadie –

S: - Mira mojigata, no es mi culpa que no hayas superado a tu noviecito popular… Pero pensándolo bien, es mejor que no lo hayas podido superarlo. Así Jake y yo podemos almorzar juntos más seguido o es que acaso nunca entendiste el verdadero significado de "afternoon delight" –

B: - No sé de qué hablas –

S: - Lo sabes perfectamente y si prefieres pasar por idiota, no me molestes ¡a menos que quieres que te envié a Lima Heights Adjacent! – _A penas lo mencioné Holly se puso delante de Bella y Quinn me agarró del brazo, no sé qué reacción esperaban de mi… No iba a golpearla… Al menos no en ese momento._

Entramos al salón y ahí estaba… Rachel.

S: - ¡Rachel! – _La besé en ambas mejillas y después de que me di cuenta escupí_ - ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! –

R: - Te busqué durante la tarde y como no te encontré me fui a tomar una siesta en la enfermería – _¿Por qué demonios no la busqué en la enfermería?_

El último día de audiciones, por fin llegó, Mike hizo un buen trabajo así que con eso, logramos sentar las bases del Glee club en Forks, con respecto al altercado… Quinn sigue molesta, incluso más que Rachel y Holly… Pero bueno, asumo que se les pasara en algún momento… Llamé a Britt cuando llegué a casa y no me contestó… Espero que Jake tenga razón con eso del amor a distancia, si no creo que pensaré dos veces el apodo Santake.

**Disculpen la demora, sabemos que los últimos capítulos han sido un poco lento, pero es necesario para darle historias propias a los personajes. Pronto sabrán que sucede con Britt y que sucederá con el futuro de todas las relaciones, no olviden dejar sus reviews... Quejas, dudas, ideas... Todo será bien recibido.**


End file.
